An Unexpected Transportation
by here4the3food
Summary: Glyndwr 'Glyn' Magnus was an ordinary Welshman from the city of Cardiff. 'Was' being the operative word. Now he's a Half-elven on an adventure with a wizard and a company of Dwarves that have no love for elves or any like them. All except for one... Fili/OC Slash. Slow burn, will be AU, movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

 **Hello there ladies and gentlemen! So this is a story in which a person had oddly appeared in Middle-Earth with little explanation as to how. The difference in this case is the fact that Middle-Earth is unknown to the modern world, thus creating total confusion for the one who now lives in this world. Rate, review and enjoy!**

 **P.S – For reference on my character's armour, use your browser to search for armour from Rivendell as well as the bow and sword.**

Glyndwr 'Glyn' Magnus was a man who was difficult to shock. This, however, might be the thing that changes that. When he went to bed, the rain was pouring and his flat was overlooking a main road in the city of Cardiff. When he had woken up however, he found himself in a bed that was softer than his own, in a room that was decorated with ornate furniture. Getting out of the bed, Glyn took a look around.

"How the bloody hell did I get here? Am I dreaming?"

"I assure you that you are very much awake." A voice said behind him and he jumped.

"You scared me…" Glyn said, taking in the man's appearance. He wore elegant robes and had long-dark air and though he looked to be middle-aged, something about his eyes gave the impression he had seen much more than one lifetime. His most striking feature, however, were his pointed ears.

"I did not mean to startle you." The other reassured. "My name is Elrond, Lord of Imladris."

"Imladris? I've never heard of it."

"But you are one of our kind…" Elrond said, noticeably confused.

"I'm sorry?" Glyn asked, confused, before realisation struck and he felt his ears. To his shock, they were pointed too. "But…no…I can't be…"

"Do you remember anything from before you were unconscious?"

"I was in my home…in Wales…"

"Wales? I have never heard of a kingdom known as Wales…"

"Kingdom? No, no…Wales is part of a kingdom, not a sovereign one of its own." Glyndwr said, a little bit grateful for some conversation, but Elrond only rose a brow. "You have no idea what I'm talking about…"

"No…and yet I can tell you are not lying…you are not of this world."

"Not of this world?"

"We call this world, Arda…"

Glyndwr could only blink in shock. He had never fainted in his life before, but he was pretty sure he was quite close to it. He was in another world, he was awake, his ears were pointed and he had no idea how to make his way back. His mind was swirling with so many questions. Mainly 'how in the name of all that's good did I end up in another world?'

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Walk with me…perhaps a stroll in the fresh air will help settle your stomach." Lord Elrond gestured for the other to follow.

"Okay…I'm sorry…I didn't give my name. Glyndwr Magnus…but please call me 'Glyn.'"

* * *

The two strolled through the gardens together, Glyndwr gradually beginning to calm down as he was given an explanation. Elrond explained that he and the people that called Imladris home were elves, a race of beings that were immortal and died not through illness but only through battle or even heartbreak. Glyndwr's ears, whilst pointed, did not make him an elf, rather a Half-elven, a being who for the time being was also immortal.

"So my immortality is temporary?" Glyndwr asked, processing this.

"Yes. All Half-elven must make the decision on whether or not they want to be counted amongst the Men or the Elves…This decision can be delayed…but it is not avoidable."

"I see…"

"You still hold hope of returning to your world…" Elrond noticed.

"Wouldn't you? If you were in my world?"

"I would…but I believe that the Valar, or maybe Eru himself has brought you to Arda for a reason. I cannot begin to fathom what that reason may be…"

"So you believe some kind of divine intervention took place and transported me across worlds for a reason that I may never know?" Glyndwr asked. "I'm so beyond lost… I can't help but hope this is a dream. I feel the air, I smell the flowers and I have complete control over my actions…"

"Did you have any family?"

"My parents both died about two years ago, my mother from illness, my father shortly after from a similar illness."

"No siblings…"

"None…So I suppose all I can miss is my home. That there is a silver lining, I guess. No one to miss and no one to think I'd died too." Glyndwr said as another elf walked gracefully towards them before bowing to Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond…Mithrandir is here."

"Bring him to this garden, Lindir." The Elven lord smiled.

"Mithrandir?" The Welshman asked as Lindir headed back the way he came.

"Known commonly as Gandalf, he is a wizard. A wise one at that." Elrond explained as Lindir walked back towards them with a man in grey robes, wearing a pointed hat and holding a staff made of twisted wood. "Gandalf…"

"Lord Elrond…I did not know you had company."

"This is Glyndwr, a Man turned into a Half-elven." Elrond said, surprising even Gandalf. "He is also not of this world."

"Not of this world you say?" The wizard asked.

"No he is not."

"Well then if he is indeed new to this world, I would be happy to teach him of it in my travels. How would you like to join me on an adventure, Master Magnus?"

"An adventure…in a world I know nothing about?"

"You will know about it. I will teach you on the road."

"And where is this adventure to?" The Welshman asked.

"I will also explain that whilst we are on the road." Gandalf said with a kindly and somewhat cryptic smile. "Lord Elrond…would you be happy to outfit the newest resident to Middle-Earth?"

"I will go to the armoury and see what we can find." Elrond said, heading away from the two.

"Armoury? What does he mean by armoury?!"

"Well the roads are filled with dangers…this world is not as safe as your own. You will need a sword and a bow…clothes that are durable…"

"Sword and a…Beyond archery, I've never used a sword."

"Then might I suggest you learn quickly?" Gandalf said with a small grin. "First we must go to Bree so that we may gather our other travellers."

"Why me Gandalf?"

"All will be revealed in time, Master Magnus." He walked off.

"Are wizards always so cryptic?"

* * *

Later that evening, Lindir brought Glyn down to the armoury where Lord Elrond was waiting with two other elves and Gandalf. The elves were holding some robes and armour whilst Elrond had a bow with a quiver as well as a sword behind him. The Welshman began to feel a little overwhelmed but the reassuring looks from Elrond and Gandalf kept him calm.

"Middle-Earth has been at peace for many years…that does not mean that caution should be ignored on the road." Elrond began.

"So Gandalf has told me…" He smiled weakly.

"These robes are worn by the warriors of Imladris. The material is light, but it keeps one warm. They will serve you well in even the coldest of climates." Elrond said with a small smile. "As you will be on the road, you will need to travel with only light armour. This fauld and these bracers are made of a very light metal, but it is durable."

"In my world, armour like this should be kept safe…admired…it's beautiful…" Glyn smiled.

"To us, it is a necessity." The Elven lord smiled.

"This cloak is made by the people of Imladris, but I have cast a spell on it…much like the cloaks of the Elven realm of Lothlorien, this cloak will shield you from unfriendly eyes." Gandalf smiled.

"That is not all…" Elrond said, heading to the weapons racks and picking up a graceful blade.

"I can't accept that…" Glyndwr said as Elrond pulled the blade from its scabbard.

"We can make more…This sword is forged with expert craftsmanship…it will hardly ever need to be sharpened. When you return, we will engrave it for you." Elrond put it in the scabbard and handed it to the Welshman who was surprised at how light it was. The scabbard was plain, but like the blade, he figured it will be decorated as is fitting of his accomplishments.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You need not say anything Master Magnus…if you are indeed to live in this world, you will need as much assistance as you can get until you adapt." Gandalf said with a smile as Elrond picked up the most beautiful longbow he'd ever seen. In the history books, bows were made simple, but the elves made weapons that become personal over time.

"Elves make swords superior to those of Men…but our true strength lies in our eyesight and our ability with the longbow. Handcrafted, this bow will not fail you. You said you had partaken in archery before?"

"As a hobby…I used to go to the fields and practice. It helps me focus my mind."

"It seems then, that fate meant you to have this."

* * *

That night, Glyndwr was stood on the balcony of his room in a dark robe and loose trousers. Imladris looked so beautiful in the night and the elves were out, all of them stopping to gaze up at the stars as when they first stepped outside. The Welshman too found himself gazing up, a new fascination in the brilliant lights above him.

" _Mereth nuin Giliath…_ the Feast of Starlight _."_ Elrond walked in.

"It's tonight?" Glyn asked, turning to Elrond.

"No…but it is approaching. Light is sacred to the Eldar…the elves of Greenwood find that starlight in particular is precious, for it is memory. We all celebrate the light of the stars for it is pure."

"It sounds like a beautiful custom…so why am I so drawn to it?"

"Because you are Half-elven…though you may not have had the senses or temptations of an elf, you will develop them." Elrond explained. "I hear you are to depart at dawn?"

"I am…perhaps if I learn about the world, I could come to accept my situation a bit better."

"When you return from your travels, you are welcome to live among my people. It may never be like your old home in Wales, but I would think you would like it here." Elrond said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond…" He smiled back.

"You need not thank me, Glyndwr of Wales. I would suggest you rest…Half-elven may stay awake longer than mortals, but you still need some rest." Elrond said, taking his leave.

As the starlight and moonlight cast a silver glow in his room through the open window, Glyn climbed into bed and reasoned that perhaps it was not all bad. Sure he was in a strange land, having to learn to use weapons and he was no longer human, but the world he lived in was beautiful despite the potential dangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bree

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Please rate and review**

Imladris was far behind Gandalf and Glyn as they crossed the Ford of Bruinen. Though the scenery of this area wasn't as vibrant, the thick vegetation meant the air was fresh, far fresher than the air from Cardiff. They rode their horses along the dirt road, the sounds of the forest surrounding them for a while.

"I suppose you are still wondering about the destination of this adventure?" The wizard broke the silence.

"Yes…and I'm also curious as to why you waited until we'd left the valley to tell me. I'll save that for later however." The Half-elven smiled.

"It is time for your first lesson on Middle-Earth history. You know of the Elves and you know of Men, but the story I will be telling you is of the Dwarves. Specifically of their mightiest kingdom. Built in a solitary mountain, the kingdom of Erebor was one of the strongest fortresses in history. Not far from the Lonely Mountain, as it was called, was the city of Dale, where the Men lived."

"It sounds incredible…" Glyn said with a small smile.

"Indeed it was, dear boy…"

"Was?"

"The Dwarves of Erebor managed to build their mighty kingdom because of the vast natural treasure in the mountain. Beautiful gem stones and bountiful gold veins that ran through the stone. The dwarves fashioned some of the most beautiful objects and strongest armour and weapons. At the time, Thror was the King under the Mountain and he became obsessed with gold. A sickness of the mind…"

"A sickness that causes an obsession for gold?"

"Yes…he even angered Thranduil of the Greenwood when he took gems belonging to his late wife."

"Very harsh…"

"That was the least of their problems. The once peaceful days soon faded and the watchful nights began…but they were not prepared for what came down to the mountain. One hot day, a fierce wind blew through the land, uprooting even the oldest trees that grew nearby. A dragon from the North known as Smaug laid waste to the city of Dale for no reason before driving the Dwarves from Erebor out…that is our destination. And our mission."

"Woah…" He pulled the horse to a stop.

"Master Magnus?"

"You're asking me to go on a quest to a mountain controlled by a gold hungry dragon that managed to level not one, but two cities? I've only just arrived in this world!" He said in shock. "I can't fight a person off, let alone a dragon."

"You will not be alone." Gandalf said. "We must gather a group to undertake this task, for you see, not only is it a home to the Dwarves, it is strategically important."

"And how, pray tell, do you intend to deal with a bloody dragon?"

"With no small amount of skill, luck and stealth…"

"How am I going to help in that? Dwarves are strong from what you described…and I'm a former human who's only used a bow a handful of times."

"You're also someone who has a rather curious glint in your eye despite that fear and doubt. You can learn so much on the road and in these travels…this could change so much in the world…is that not incentive enough?"

"Lord Elrond had put a lot of faith in me returning…will I be returning?"

"It would be wrong to give you false hope…"

"I see…" The Welshman sighed. "Well…I've got no home…not really. And if this helps them get theirs back, at least they don't have to go through that feeling."

"That's the spirit…now come on…we have to head to the town of Bree. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror will be arriving in Bree…"

"The King under the Mountain's grandson?"

"The King under the Mountain himself…Thror was killed in battle trying to reclaim one of the Dwarven strongholds and his father went mad with grief…no one knows what his fate was in the end."

"I see…"

* * *

It had taken them some time to reach the Bree-lands and the weather went from pleasant and warm to downright horrible. The bad weather had actually made the Welshman smile as it reminded him of the often poor weather in Wales. It even rained through summer more often than not. Bree was a small village populated by both Men and Hobbits, Gandalf had explained. Glyndwr pulled down his cloak hood as they put the horses into a stable. Glyn was just glad to be in a town and away from the bandits on the road.

"There is one thing you must know about Thorin Oakenshield."

"Yes?"

"He has no love for elves or those like them, for he felt betrayed by them. During the dragon's attack on Erebor, Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm, arrived with his army, but withdrew them at the last moment. This move saved many more lives from being needlessly lost, but…"

"Thorin saw it as a betrayal."

"Yes he did…as the survivors travelled, the elves did not offer to help. Wood Elves are known for being isolated from the rest of the world. So whatever ill will he bears against elves is not because of you and I would advise you to make sure to ignore his insults."

"I'll be just fine." He smiled in reassurance.

"Good…"

The two walked into the Prancing Pony, both attracting the attention of everyone. It almost sounded like the beginning of a joke. It wasn't long until they found the person that they were looking for and they sat down, dissuading two people from attempting anything. Gandalf asked if he didn't mind the two joining him before sitting down anyway and ordering what Thorin had whilst Glyndwr ordered an ale.

"I thought elves only drank fine wines?" Thorin sniped.

"That would be the case were I an elf. I'm Half-elven."

"All the same to me." The Dwarf said gruffly.

"Fair enough." The Welshman sat back.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard said neutrally and for now, the Dwarf's glare left his face.

"I know who you are."

"Well now this is a fine chance. And what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my father has been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking… I found no sign of him." Thorin said, his tone somewhat sad.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumour was heard of Thrain…" Gandalf said softly.

"He still lives…I am sure of it. My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your home land." Gandalf said somewhat passionately.

"This is no chance meeting, is it Gandalf?" Thorin asked.

"No…it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. We ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook us for a pair of vagabonds."

"I imagine they regretted that…" Thorin said.

"One of them was carrying a message…" He said, throwing the message on the table. The writing was foreign to Glyndwr, but for some reason, he found it so repulsive. "It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the 7 Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

"The 7 armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar." Gandalf said with a smile.

"And what of the elf?"

"Half-elven." Glyndwr said in an instant. "And I will be joining you."

"And tell me…have you ever used that sword or that bow?"

"The sword? No. I've some experience with the bow. Let's just say that I was taken from my home and I think that no one should have to go through that. So say what you want about me being elven or Half-elven…I'm coming on this journey, Master Oakenshield. And should you choose to learn some manners and my name, It's Glyndwr." The Welshman said, smiling at the waitress when she handed him his drink and downing it in one. "I'll get some rooms." He walked off to speak with the barman.

"He's unlike any elf I've ever come across…" Thorin said. He'd seen Dwarves take longer to down a pint of ale before.

"That's because he is unlike any elf you've ever come across. He woke up not far from Imladris a man for but a couple of minutes before becoming a Half-elven."

"Hmm…"

* * *

The following day, Thorin left for the Blue Mountains where the survivors of Erebor lived. The rain had since abated, but a grey sky remained. Nevertheless, the town of Bree seemed to be in high spirits, as though this was considered summer for them. Glyndwr stood outside, grateful for his cloak. He had left his armour outside and wearing only his simple robe with his sword on his hip.

"I think you surprised Thorin yesterday evening." Gandalf stood beside him as they looked up the main street.

"How so?" Glyn asked, hand on the handle of his sword.

"For one, you drank a pint as though you were a Dwarf…with no spillage."

"Gandalf, I'm from Wales…on a night out, anyone can down a pint in one with no spillage."

"And though you admitted you had no skill, you also made it no secret that you were willing to go to any lengths to ensure they make it home. Though he may not show it, it has affected him. He has yet to accept the fact that you are Half-elven…"

"It's understandable, given that his past interactions with elves had ended poorly."

"Yes…it will be a few days before Thorin returns with help. In that time, I suggest you get some practice done with your bow at least."

And practice he did. Outside of the town walls, Glyndwr practiced on a stationary target, before Gandalf began to move objects with magic to help him further. He was far from perfect, he still missed shots, but he was a much better shot than before. Gandalf even helped to teach him the basics of sword combat.

* * *

It had been a week and a half when Glyndwr was once again practicing with his bow. With a calming breath, measured movements and a strong pull, he loosed an arrow and it embedded deep in the centre of the target. Suddenly, a smaller arrow landed right beside it and he drew another, turning to face the newcomer and aiming, surprised to see two Dwarves with mischievous grins, one of which was holding a small bow.

"I had a feeling he'd react like that." The one with darker hair said.

"You did say he would, Kee…" The one with fairer hair said.

"And you should know better than to sneak up on a Half-elven whose senses are newly heightened." The Welshman said, putting the arrow back in his quiver and putting the bow over his shoulder.

"Fili…" The one with fairer hair said.

"Kili…" The one with darker hair added.

"At your service." They bowed to him as they spoke in unison but it was clear it pained them to do so.

"Glyndwr, at yours." He returned the bow before walking to the target and retrieving the arrows, his own going to back to his quicker and he passed the other back to Kili. "Impressive marksmanship." He said neutrally.

"Well Fee, I'll be damned. An elf with a compliment for a dwarf." He snarked.

"Not such an impressive feat. I'm only Half-elven and was once a man."

"Impossible." Fili said.

"I assure you, young dwarves, it is not. His soul has been searched and he speaks the truth. He was a mortal before." Gandalf walked up to them. "I see you've become acquaintances with Thorin's nephews."

"I have indeed. Judging by their presence, I guess Thorin has returned with others?"

"Ten others..."

"Ten? To retake the Lonely Mountain?"

"Why is that a shock for you?" Kili asked, offended.

"Let's see…thirteen dwarves, one half-elven and a burglar up against a fire-breathing dragon that destroyed two cities…one without really intending to. That's why it's a shock to me." Glyndwr said, earning a glare from both.

"Then by all means, go home." Fili said casually.

"Oh how I wish I could…" Glyndwr sighed sadly. "A pleasure to meet you both…" He walked off slowly.

"What did he mean by that?" Kili asked the wizard.

"It means he is rather similar to your uncle in that he lost his home in some way too…only unlike the Erebor, he has no chance of getting it back." Gandalf said, sympathy in his voice before heading off in the same direction as the Welshman. "I suggest you make sure you are prepared to leave…we must set off soon."

"He has a choice of three kingdoms…"

"We have a choice of six." Kili said. "It still wasn't home enough for Thorin." Kili said. "Perhaps we shouldn't judge so harshly…not yet. Of all the elves we've come across, he's the most polite." Kili said, before heading back.

"I suppose…"

* * *

Glyndwr returned to The Prancing Pony and met the rest of the company, easily figuring out who he was most likely to get along with. Balin was the wisest, a neutral party who was polite enough to call him by name, but his brother, Dwalin, merely gave his name and a brief nod. The brother's Ur were also divided. Bofur was the kindest of the three with a sarcasm that immediately made him likable. Bifur was impossible to read, given that he only spoke Dwarfish. Bombur seemed to be neutral too, welcoming, but not overly friendly.

Gloin and Oin were similar to Dwalin. They disapproved of his presence, but Gandalf made it known that Glyn was going on this quest whether they liked it or not. Dori and Ori were polite, the latter almost curious, whilst Nori was eyeing the other's sword and bow with a gleam in his eye. Kili and Fili walked in after him, the latter offering a quiet apology for earlier before sitting down.

"So many names to remember…I can't guarantee I will, but I'll do my best." He said. "When do we leave?"

"In ten minutes." Gandalf said.

"I'll go get my sword and armour."

And so, they set out, headed for their next destination so they could retrieve the final member of their company. Glyndwr rode behind the rest of the group whilst Gandalf took the lead and all he could think about since speaking with the younger members of the company, was home. The lush rolling countryside, the small villages that dotted the valley and the city on the sea that was his home. He missed Wales. He probably always would.

 **I did a Gandalf when going over the names of all of the Dwarves here, counting each one to make sure I had them all. Anyway, just a note to say that my chapters will start getting longer from the third one onwards**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Common Ground

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and Review**

Despite his presence initially causing some tension, it was clear that the Dwarves were a rather jovial bunch, easily conversing with one another. It reminded Glyndwr of the pubs back in Cardiff. Lively as well as loud, especially during rugby season where the beer flowed easily. He never really spoke with the patrons, but when he did, he found them to be just like these Dwarves: Loud, friendly and full of laughter.

As the ride took them closer to their next stop, the Half-elven was surprised when a member of their group slowed down. Fair haired, in furs and brimming with weapons, it was Fili, the Dwarf who'd hit a nerve in telling him to go home so bluntly. Since his quiet apology at the Prancing Pony, they'd not spoken since, but the moment Fili was by him, he matched the Welshman's pace. Needless to say, it was a shock when Fili spoke.

"I just wanted to apologise again…I meant nothing by what I said…"

"Master Fili…you don't need to apologise. I doubted you without really knowing you."

"I still should have held my tongue. Home is a sensitive subject to us Dwarves, you see." Fili said and the other nodded.

"I see that. I was taken from my home country and brought to a land that is different to my own for a reason that I don't even know. Being forced from my home, from my normality…well I can imagine that's what your uncle went through when that dragon took Erebor."

"For an Elf, you're not bad."

"I suppose, given that it's where I ended up, that I am a Half-elven of Imladris, not of the Woodland Realm."

"Dwarves see no difference between the types." Fili said and the other smiled.

"Perhaps you should. I think you'll find there are some differences, at least according to Gandalf." Glyndwr smiled.

"Glyndwr…doesn't sound Elvish."

"It's Welsh…the country that I come from is known as Wales. It has its own language. I know it as if it were my first language. Perhaps I'll show it to you one day."

"I look forward to it."

"I suggest you pick up the pace, Master Fili. Your brother seems eager to talk to you."

"How'd you guess he was my brother?"

"You two have similar sounding names, speak in unison and let's not forget that you two practically have mischief written on your face when you grin at the same time. You're brothers alright. Catch up with him…"

"Alright. We will talk more." Fili grinned, before catching up.

Glyndwr watched him go with a small smile. He'd made his peace with Fili and possibly Kili, but many decades of bad blood would stand between him and the Company. Poor fortune? Yes. Challenge? Most definitely. Like the dragon, however, he was willing to try to deal with it. Soon the grey of the Bree-lands gave way to a tree lined road, the sound of nature surrounding them once more. It was a familiar comfort, one that he cherished.

Earth was indeed vibrant, but nowhere near the scale of this world. The air was fresher, the water, clearer and the wildlife was abundant. He'd never really noticed nature as much but he chalked it up to the fact that his Elven tendencies were slowly kicking in. He briefly thought of the decision that he would eventually have to make if he was indeed permanently on Middle-Earth. Would he choose to live a normal life? Or would he choose to live amongst the Elves for eternity?

"You seem to be deep in thought, Master Elf." The one with the odd hat, Bofur, said, falling into pace with him.

"Half-elven…I'm going to be saying that a lot on this quest, aren't I?" Glyndwr asked.

"Probably through it all." He chuckled. "So…Half-elven?"

"Temporarily…eventually I will need to choose…be a mortal or not."

"Seems like an easy choice doesn't it? Live a short life and learn a lot…or live forever and learn a lot more."

"More like, live a normal life and learn about the world or live forever, learn what I can and become bored with life. It would take something particularly important to get me to stay alive forever."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"It's a difficult choice. The rational part of me believes I should live no more than what I naturally should, but the curiosity in me wants to learn everything there is to learn…and I can't do that with a short span…"

"Perhaps if you spend some more time thinkin' about it, you'll be able to come to an easy decision."

"Maybe…thanks…" He smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

They came to as stop not far from the Shire with Gandalf travelling onwards. Making sure his horse was secure, Glyndwr volunteered to scout the area as his sight was beginning to improve. Sword in hand, he walked carefully through the forest and though he was ever vigilant, his mind drifted to the peace he felt when he strolled through the woods.

"Hmm…all clear…" He said, beginning to circle around.

"You did not travel far, Master Glyndwr…" Fili said cheekily.

"Elven senses beginning to kick in…I can see farther than before...hear clearer…" The Welshman said as they strolled.

"I see…Bofur told me of the choice you'd have to make eventually."

"I wondered how long it'd be before the rest of the Company found out."

"How long will you take to decide?"

"I don't know…Lord Elrond explained that I could delay the decision but I couldn't do so forever. I will learn some more of the world and make my choice then."

"How old are you now?" Fili asked.

"27…"

"A child then…"

"Beg your pardon? How old are you, exactly?"

"82…years old that is."

"Then Dwarves and Men…or rather former Men in my case must age differently. In my case, I've stopped aging for the time being. Physically at least."

"I see…I'm sorry about the…"

"No, no…to live until eighty-two where I am only 27 would make me a child by comparison…yet you are as mischievous as any other young man…"

"Dwarves mature at different rates compared to humans."

"I see."

"You can add that to your learning of the world." Fili said with that same cheeky smile. "Seeing as you are new to Middle-Earth, do you know to use that sword?"

"I can't say that I do…Gandalf was able to teach me the basics, but without a sword of his own, he was unable to teach me anymore." Glyndwr said, looking at the plain, but never the less beautifully crafted weapon. "Our work was menial in my world. We learned by doing. I suppose the same could be said for this weapon, but given that we're fighting a dragon, learning in the field isn't going to cut it…is it?"

"No…it is not. I could teach if you would like? Payback for showing me Welsh?" He offered.

"Rwy'n derbyn." He said with a smile.

"I take it that means a yes?"

"I need to learn how to use it properly. It's all well and good swinging a sword but I need to make sure I use it as it was intended." Glyndwr said.

"Very well, Master Glyndwr...we'll start training when we begin the quest properly."

The two returned to camp as the evening began to set and Balin noticed that dark clouds were on the way, which meant it could rain. Glyn sighed. All he had to deal with was grey days and rain when he was in Bree and for the time being, he preferred the warmer weather. Wrapping his cloak around his shoulders a little more, Glyndwr sheathed his sword.

"Where's Thorin?"

"He's attending a meeting with the other Dwarf Lords to see if they will help." Balin explained.

"Do you think they will?" Fili asked, almost hopefully.

"I don't know laddie...we shall see."

* * *

Gandalf returned just as the dark skies set in, informing them that their burglar, a Hobbit no less, had agreed to undertake the quest. The Wizard explained that he left a marking on the door of the target house, and that they should make their way up. Dwalin set off first whilst the others packed up their things.

"A Hobbit...your idea of a formidable force differs from mine, Gandalf." Glyndwr said as they took a leasurly walk.

"Numbers don't always win a battle..."

"Depends on the creature. In this case, it just so happens to be a fire breathing reptile."

"It's not the mountain we seek...rather a gem within."

"A gem? One of countless that the Dwarves were known for producing?" Glyndwr asked as the two brothers of Durin's line fell into step.

"This is not just any jewel, Master Elf. This one is an heirloom of our house." Kili explained. "It has a few names, particularly the King's Jewel...but it's known primarily as the Arkenstone. If we can get that gem, we can unite the rest of our people and drive Smaug from the mountain. Thorin will then be able to claim his birthright..."

"I see..." Glyndwr said softly. "In my world, treaties work a little differently..."

"How so?"

"When one of our allies goes to war, we go with them if they need us. No questions asked."

"Are there many wars in your world?" Fili asked curiously.

"There are...some bloodier than most. Two in particular spanned the world and cost the lives of so many, we declared an entire generation lost. Millions of lives lost and the deadliest of weapons ever created."

"And yet you're concerned you may never be able to return?"

"Now that I think about it...not really."

"Well you are here now. And in that time, you've managed to get yourself embroiled in a quest to unite the Dwarves against a dragon."

"Yes...and my parents used to say I wasn't adventurous."

* * *

A feeling of warmth filled him as he saw the Shire. Aside from the houses built into the hills, it was as though he were in the Valleys of Wales again, causing him to stop for a moment. There was a sense of peace here, one that must have been undisturbed for many years. The Elves lived in the beauty of their valley and forests, the Dwarves had their mountains and the Men had their cities and towns, but the Hobbits led the simplest of lives.

"It reminds me of home..." Glyndwr said softly.

"You lived in the countryside?" Bofur asked.

"No...but the city I lived in was surrounded by it. Rolling fields, hills, the odd mountain or two..."

"Are you sure this is where our burglar is? These folk seem too gentle?" Bombur asked Gandalf who gave a resolute nod.

"Ripples can make waves..." Gandalf said cryptically.

Glyndwr followed the brothers some distance away, catching the attention of Hobbits who gawked up at him with wide eyes. He merely nodded and offered polite greetings to them before reaching a green door with the Dwarfish rune on their. Knocking the door, he grinned as he could hear the others already making noise.

"There are far too many Dwarves in this house already!" An annoyed voice shouted, before opening the door and gawking up at the slightly crouching Welshman.

"Glyndwr...at your service." He smiled.

"You're an..."

"Don't say it. I'm only Half-elven, and I certainly hope you can remember that as my company can't at the moment. May I come in?"

"Um...of course...may be a tight squeeze..." The Hobbit said, still shocked.

"Many thanks. I was worried it was going to rain." Glyndwr said as he shucked off his bow, quiver and undid the belt carrying his sword. Placing the weapons to one side, he undid his bracers and fauld, placing them neatly and out of the way before unclasping his cloak. "It started off warm but then went cold. Reminds me of home."

"You know these Dwarves?" The Hobbit asked.

"I've recently met them." He said as the princes walked out.

"Oh good, you're here. Grab a couple of chairs." Fili said and the other nodded.

"Well it seems that duty calls...perhaps we can talk later, Master...I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." He smiled politely.

"Oh...uh...it's Baggins...Bilbo Baggins."

"Lovely to meet you Master Baggins." He bowed slightly again, before turning and bumping his head on a beam. "Ah, bloody hell..." He muttered, surprising the others with the slight curse. "What? I'm Half-elven, not a language prude." He said, grabbing some chairs.

With the arrival of the rest of the Company, it had become quite crowded and lively. Glyndwr had a grin on his lips, however, despite their somewhat crude behaviour, for he was used to it. He'd been to many a bar in Wales on a night out and had worked in one or two, so he was already used to this kind of thing.

"Ale?" Fili offered as he passed by on the table.

"Thank you."

After passing out all of the ales, the Dwarves drank them in one, but there was spillage and they all let out loud belches, the young Ori beating them all before their gazes landed on him. He gave them a grin that they took as a sign of challenge.

"You rely on spillage to get you through a pint..."

With one hand, he raised the tankard to his lips and drank a little slower compared to when he was in Bree, savouring the taste whilst spilling not one drop. In one go it was gone and for a moment he was silent before letting out a burp that would make the rest of the Elves blush. Kili and Fili hit the ground laughing in an instant, Balin grinned from ear to ear and even Dwalin had given him a nod.

"I rely merely on a deep breath...that was quite the ale..." he sighed contentedly and put down the tankard.

"Oh he may be Elfish in appearance...but that was a burp worthy of a Dwarven hall..." Fili wiped a tear from his eye. "And here we all thought you preferred a fine wine instead of a simple ale like us." This earned a grin from Glyndwr.

"Your uncle made the same deduction before I proved him wrong." He said, burpring quietly again. "Ah, a double...excuse me." He chuckled.

Fili, Kili and Glyndwr had finished eating first, the Half-elven grabbing another ale but only sipping it this time as he looked around the Hobbit home. Ori politely approached an agitated Bilbo and asked him what he should do with his plate, prompting Fili to take it and throw it, Kili catching it and then passing it to someone else.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old! And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh! Did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Glyndwr was leaning against the doorframe, watching as plates went flying through the air. One had almost hit him, but he caught it easily and sent it flying at Kili who caught it and grinned at him before he began to sing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili added.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." The other Dwarves said.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Though he did not partake in the singing, Glyn tapped his foot to the tune, easily throwing plates as though they were Frisbees, earning a glare from Bilbo in the process. He walked into the dining room as the song came to a close and chuckled along with them before three loud knocks were heard on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said

The Wizard answered the door and Thorin gave Gandalf a small smile before walking in, taking off his cloak as he did so. The rest of the Dwarves and the Half-elven stood as the Hobbit wandered in as well.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo went to look but Gandalf stopped him.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So...this is the Hobbit." Thorin said as he analysed him. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said and though Glyndwr did not partake in the laughter, he had to agree, for Bilbo couldn't even handle mess in his own home, let alone a dragon in a far away mountain. The Welshman followed him into the dining room with the others.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The Dwarves all murmured happily and Glyndwr felt hope for them. If the other kingdoms agreed to aid Thorin, there may be no need to undertake the quest alone and face the dragon with only a tiny group. Something about Thorin's face crushed that hope, however, for he looked grimmer that he had done before.

"What do the Dwarves of Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come..." Thorin said and the others grumbled. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, catching their attention.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said with a slight smile. ""Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said when he produced a map.

"The Lonely Mountain..." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin spoke up.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said, and Bilbo looked a little concerned as he turned to them.

"Uh...what 'beast?'" He asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur said before Bilbo cut him off.

"Yes I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori said enthusiastically and even Glyndwr smiled as the others shouted their agreement.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin pointed out and the Welshman had to agree as spirit was not enough to overcome a large threat.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last Dwarf." Fili said with a grin, but not before clearing his throat. "And Half-elven..."

"Finally, you got it right." Glyndwr chuckled.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said excitedly.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" he stuttered.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?"

"You seem to know a lot about what we need to do, Gandalf…that means you must have killed one before…" Glyndwr said hopefully. "Right?"

Gandalf began to cough on his pipe, embarrassed and thus revealing the truth. He'd never killed one as far as they knew and that would make things difficult. Glyn sighed as the other Dwarves got to their feet and began to argue amongst themselves before Thorin stood and gave a thunderous shout.

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" He shouted, earning cheers from the Dwarves and a smile from Glyndwr.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said, bringing them back down to reality.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said before producing a key that earned a look of wonder from Thorin and the rest of the company.

"How came you by this?" He asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said as he handed the key to him.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili asked.

"A back entrance?" Glyndwr asked.

"Precisely."

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the right spots on the map.

"There's another way in!" Kili said excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said and the others nodded.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori spoke up.

"A good one too, an expert, I imagine." Glyndwr winced, for the sentence sounded too confident, as though he were volunteering.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin grinned.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said and a few of the others had to agree.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said, earning a nod of agreement from Bilbo himself.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added and another argument broke out amongst the Dwarves.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said in a powerful voice before returning to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf said to Thorin.

"Very well. We will do this your way." Thorin said, though he was reluctant, despite Bilbo's vehement disagreements. "Give him the contract."

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said casually.

Bilbo moved away to read through the contract whilst Thorin and Gandalf whispered quietly. Glyn said nothing, but he worried that the Dwarves were getting their hopes up too much. As it was, the funeral arrangements comment had put him off.

"…lacerations…" Bilbo said out loud, catching their attention. "Evisceration?" He then looked at them in shock. "Incineration?!"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said and Glyndwr face palmed.

"Huh…" Bilbo said breathlessly.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked in concern.

"Master Baggins?" Glyndwr spoke up in concern.

It only got worse…

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur finished and Bilbo seemed to compose himself.

"Hmm…Nope." Was all he said before passing out.

"Very helpful, Bofur…"

* * *

Fili, Kili and Glyndwr took a step out into the garden to get some cool air, all the while wondering if Bilbo would sign the contract. The Welshman had another tankard of ale, one he was sipping lightly as he looked up at the stars.

"What do you think, Master Half-elven?" Kili asked then.

"About what?"

"The chances of him signing the contract. After all you agreed and you didn't even sign one."

"I'm armed with a sword and a bow…my chances of survival are ever so slightly above his. Plus, from what I can gather, this land is not one accustomed to adventures or anything out of the ordinary. If he signs the contract…well…It'll be interesting to say the least."

"So why did you come? If you're not obligated by a contract?" Fili asked.

"Curiosity…a desire to help…and the fact that I have no home of my own. So if I can help someone get their home back…well…I'd say that's a good thing." The Welshman said with a small smile, which had surprised both Dwarves.

"You'd risk being incinerated?"

"Were it easy, it wouldn't be much of a quest, would it? Plus, I can learn about this world, were I to live. And the grandeur of Erebor is spoken about so often, I'd very much like to see it."

"And so you shall, Glyndwr." Fili said with a small smile.

Balin soon called them back in then, his face grim and Glyndwr's heart sank. Bilbo had obviously said no to signing the contract and the Welshman could hardly blame him. It was a lot to ask a simple being to just leave the safety of his home and go on a quest that could kill him. Glyndwr sat, his back against the wall then as Thorin sang a haunting but beautiful song of his homeland.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

There were a couple of rooms spare that Bilbo had been so generous to let them use. Fili and Kili had invited him into theirs where he let them have the bed, taking a plush, if small chair to use. Using his cloak as a blanket, he made himself as comfortable as he possibly could. The two youngest Dwarves were still awake however.

"Will we ever get to live there? To reclaim it?" Kili asked, unsure now.

"You may not have a burglar to help…but I'm sure there's a way to retake it. If my country can fight two world spanning wars, facing initially unfavourable odds but go on to win…I'm sure there's a way to deal with that dragon." Glyndwr said softly so as not to risk waking anyone. "I mean, my presence here is impossible…if divine intervention exists, I'm sure a dragon killing tool does too."

"Thank you, Glyndwr." Fili smiled.

"Get some sleep. I imagine your uncle will have us leaving early…"

 **And so that is the longest chapter I've written by far. Rate and review ladies and gentlemen!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leaving the Shire

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and Review :)** **Just to let you guys know that this may be my last upload for the remainder of the week as I work the night shift on Social Media for the company that I work for. I'll be working on the chapter when I have a couple of hours spare, but I can't guarantee I'll have done enough to get it uploaded. As you were.**

After watching their interactions from before, it was surprising to see that the Dwarves could move a lot quietly as they cleaned up the Hobbit's home. Aside from an empty pantry, it was as if they had never been there and caused quite the mess with their little party. Carefully putting his armour and cloak on, Glyndwr took a final look around the house to make sure they hadn't left anything.

"Well…that's that." Balin said, feeling a little disappointed.

"Come on…we've a mountain to get to." The Welshman said with a small smile.

"That we do, lad…"

Glyndwr waited until the other Dwarves filtered out of the house before closing the door gently and following them down the road. Some other Hobbits were already awakening and were shocked to see thirteen Dwarves, a Wizard and a Half-elven walking along their roads. Glyndwr merely smiled at them and gave them polite greetings.

"Must you speak to every one of them?" Thorin grumbled.

"Better to be polite than ignorant." The Welshman said.

"Well save the niceties…it's not as if you will be returning to this land."

Rolling his eyes, Glyndwr deliberately carried on, earning snickers from Fili and Kili and Gandalf even got in on it as well. It was as they got back on the horses and were on the move that they heard a familiar voice, only on this occasion, he wasn't exasperated.

"Wait! Wait!" He approached them and they stopped moving. "I signed it." Balin took the contract and looked at it in detail.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a smile and the others cheered, even Glyndwr had a grin.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said gruffly.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo is cut off as he's lifted onto the pony.

Glyndwr chuckled as they began to move once more, this time keeping pace with the rest of the Company. Fili and Kili kept pace with him, sniping at one another as brothers do, further adding to the Man turned Half-elven's amusement.

"Maybe you could settle this for us…" Kili said.

"Settle what?"

"We're both making bets on what you did on your world."

"I see…and what do you have so far?" Glyndwr grinned. This would prove to be interesting.

"Well you're not a fighter…that much we do know. So does that make you a healer?" Fili asked.

"We call them doctors…and no. I wasn't."

"You seem curious to learn…were you a scholar?" Kili asked and the other chuckled. At one time, he had been a university student but the course was more a hobby than a practical decision. "I'll take that as a no…"

"Were those the only two you could come up with?"

"Well it seemed they were the most likely options. What were you?"

"I was a bartender." He said, outright laughing when the others all turned to him in shock. "It's why I'm so used to you being loud. I used to work in a bar in the centre of the capital and when it was a weekend, it got busy and loud."

"An elf tending a bar?"

"Back then, I wasn't one…I was a Man back then."

"That makes more sense." Fili said and the other rolled his eyes.

* * *

After travelling for a long time, they stopped as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. As the others set up camp, Glyndwr had perched himself on a rock with his bow and sword right by his side, his newly enhanced eyes scanning the area. He jumped as Fili and Kili sat down right by him before he turned his gaze back out to the land before him.

"Any dangers?" Kili asked.

"Nothing…the forest surrounding this land is clear…" Glyndwr said.

"Good, because you're going to do some training." Fili said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"But I volunteered to be on watch."

"That is why Kili is here, Elf…" Thorin walked over to them. "The burglar doesn't have a weapon so we can't train him. You do, and from what Gandalf has told us, you only know the basics of using a sword. Kili can take your watch, but I want you in fighting form." The King in Exile said with gruffly and the other nodded. "Fili will train you first."

"Don't worry…I'll go easy on you to start." Fili drew his own blades.

"Okay…" the other said nervously.

Taking his cloak off and putting it on top of his supplies, Glyndwr drew his sword and held it in a two handed grip and his feet parted in a ready stance. The Welshman did his best to ignore the fact that they were being watched closely by the main warriors of the company. Fili gave all of three seconds before unleashing a flurry of strikes that Glyndwr barely parried with little grace.

"What happened to going easy?"

"This is easy…by Dwarven standards. I could pit you against Dwalin if you would prefer." Thorin said in a mocking voice.

"I don't particularly care for your tone…" he said, retaking his stance with a little bit more confidence much to the surprise of the others. If only to wipe that smirk off of Thorin's face, he would do his very best with what little he knew.

"That's the spirit…" Fili encouraged as he too retook his stance.

As they went through the motions, Fili shouted instructions on his stance, his movements, even his blocking technique. They soon began exchanging blows, Glyndwr mostly on the defensive, but his movements more fluid. The fair-haired Dwarf lunged forward then, as if to stab him and using his sword, Glyndwr blocked the attack, Fili's sword sliding along the Elven blade.

"Very go-" The elder prince was surprised as it was Glyndwr who slashed at him, the Dwarven prince having to dodge.

"Well…" Kili chuckled, before returning to his watch.

Fili picked up the pace with his strikes and the Welshman parried them a little more easily. It was when Fili went to strike at his feet that Glyndwr surprised them. He stepped on the blade and it fell from the Dwarven princes grasp. Kicking it towards the rest of the supplies, Glyn gave a slight grin at Fili, who grinned back.

"That's a mistake I won't make again…"

"Well I should hope not…lest you end up weaponless."

Glyndwr was surprised when Fili drew a knife and threw it. Bringing up his arm, he was glad he was wearing his bracers as the Elven metal easily deflected it, although he certainly felt the impact. With a look of surprise from Glyndwr, Fili took a bow with a smirk.

"I'm never weaponless."

"I see that now."

"It's good to see your Elven reflexes have kicked in…" Fili readied his sword.

"I'd be inclined to agree…"

Despite the fact that his Elven traits had begun to kick in, he still had some limitations. Glyndwr began to tire and as his sword was lowered, Fili brought him to his knees by clipping the back of his legs with the handle of his throwing axe. As the Welshman went to recover, he felt the cold of the blade pressed against his neck.

"And that concludes this first lesson…" Fili said, taking the sword away from his neck.

A round of applause went up and the Dwarven prince bowed with exaggeration before turning to the Half-elven and bowing before him too. Clutching his aching wrist from when he parried the throwing knife, Glyndwr stood and bowed back.

"Instinct is always good in a pinch…adrenaline helps too. Still…some training will always be good. I'll teach you more." Fili said with a grin, grabbing his other sword and sheathing both weapons. "How's the wrist?"

"Sore…nothing I can't handle, really."

"Glad to hear it."

They soon settled down for the evening. Most of the Dwarves had already fallen asleep but Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Glyndwr and Bilbo were still awake. The Welshman was busy making sure his bed was as comfortable as he could get it. As he finished, a scream could be heard in the night and the ones who were awake were a little alert.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs…" Kili answered seriously.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, ever so slightly nervous.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said just as seriously as his brother.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili continued and Bilbo turned away, now clearly frightened. Both brothers chuckled and Thorin spoke up.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He asked angrily.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said, sounding like a chastised child.

"No you didn't." The King sneered. "You know nothing of the world." He walked off and Balin walked over to them.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

"Brutal…" Glyndwr muttered.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said almost proudly.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled.

* * *

The following day, Glyndwr was all too easily reminded of Wales as they rode through the forest in what could best be described as a flood from the sky. Though warm, he was soaked through and that made him somewhat miserable as they rode along.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori spoke up.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said, the only one who was more or less the same in demeanour despite the less than favourable weather.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said casually.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" At this, Glyndwr chuckled whilst Fili and Kili snickered at the causal insult.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Even the forests?" Glyndwr asked when he stocked laughing.

"Even the forests, Master Magnus. At one time, there was an evil fortress in the forest of Greenwood, known as Dol Guldur. It is mere ruins now, but it was one of the largest of evil fortifications in Middle-Earth."

* * *

Soon they reached an old, ruined farmhouse and to the relief of the other Dwarves, Thorin declared that they would be camping there. He handed out jobs to the others before turning to Glyndwr with a look of indifference.

"Master Elf…you can scout around."

"Right…" He said, grabbing his bow, quiver and sword, but leaving his armour. The lighter he was, the better.

Carefully walking through the forest with his bow in hand and an arrow on the string, Glyndwr soon happened upon the two young brothers and the ponies. His footsteps were surer as he walked up to them.

"Uncle has you scouting again?"

"It seems my Elven sight has some benefits…not that he would admit that."

"Dwarves are naturally stubborn, but one thing he will never, ever do is compliment an Elf or a being that is like an Elf." Kili said and the other sighed.

"I serve a purpose…nothing more, it would seem."

"Don't let him get to you like that…you're more than just an Elf with a few useful gifts to us at least." Fili reassured and the other smiled.

"Thank you, Fili…well I'd best get back to scouting, lest your uncle burn my face off faster than any dragon ever could…"

"You do that, Glyn…we'll see you around."

Glyndwr had finished scouting by the time the sun had begun to descend and he returned to camp just as Bombur had finished dinner. Gratefully accepting a bowl, Glyndwr found himself a corner and began to eat. Though it was simple, it was nevertheless hearty and warm, something the Dwarves appreciated after the rain from earlier.

"Notice anything on your scouting trip?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"All clear as far as I could tell…though I could smell something rather atrocious…likely an animal."

"At least you're serving a purpose."

"Listen…I know you don't like the Elves…I know you have good reason not to…however I am not one of them."

"You have the choice to become one." Thorin said gruffly. "I'm not unlearned in the ways of Elves and Half-elven…I was a prince…and such diplomacy with them was required during our time of peace and I learned about them and about people like you. I know you could become one."

"So that gives you the right to tar me with the same brush when I'm not even native to this world?" Glyndwr raised his voice, surprising the others. "Check the circumstances of my appearance and you will find you've got no reason to hate me. I was once a man, I come from a different world and this choice to be an Elf or not has been given to me with no input from myself. So back off." He said firmly, earning quite the death glare from the king.

"No one speaks to me like that…"

"Someone should. I'm going for a walk…" he put his armour on and grabbed his weapons.

"We stick together…"

"I'll be with Fili and Kili. At the very least, they treat me with some respect."

Just as he was about to leave, Fili burst into the camp, shouting about trolls…

 **And we'll call it a day by there. It's shorter than the last one, I know, but I'll make up for it with the next one. Promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Trollshaws

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and Review :) So this is my first chapter back after a my night shift week (A permanent arrangement and a tiring one at that) and I have been dying to move this along. I'd also like to thank those who've taken the time to review, favourite and follow my story so far :)**

It had been going so well. They'd managed to hold off the Trolls, Bilbo had managed to release the ponies and then said Hobbit had been picked up by said Trolls and held hostage, forcing them to put their weapons down. Now, Glyndwr was stuck in a burlap sack, squirming to get away with the rest of the Company.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Bilbo had managed to get up.

"You can't reason with them! They're halfwits!" Dori shouted.

"Halfwits? What does that make us?" Bofur could be heard as well.

"Fili…" Glyn called to the blonde Dwarf, who was on his stomach and struggling to turn over at the very least. "I think I can flip you…can you lift a shoulder?"

"Barely…" He grunted, lifting a little as Glyndwr slid his feet beneath the other and with effort, he managed to flip the struggling Dwarf who sat up and squirmed so that he was sat beside the Half-elven. "Well this is a fine mess…"

"Indeed it is…" Fili muttered.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said and Glyndwr scoffed.

"I beg your bloody pardon?! Smell?!"

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" One of the Trolls asked.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The Troll who was obviously the cook of the three asked.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes?"

"Uh…it's…"

"Tell us the secret…" The Troll urged.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"

"Tom…get me filleting knife…" The Troll grinned.

"When I get my bloody hands on you, you're going to wish I had the patience of the Elves!" Glyndwr began ranting with the rest of the Dwarves.

"I won't forget that! I won't forget it!" Dwalin said, pointing rather threateningly at the Hobbit.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff them, I say, boots and all." One of the Trolls said and the other grabbed Bombur before getting ready to eat him.

"No, not that one, he's infected." Bilbo said, stopping the Trolls in their tracks.

"You what?" One asked gruffly.

"Yeah, that one's got worms in his…tubes…" he said and the Troll threw Bombur back on the pile and on top of them.

""In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said, earning even more protests from the Company, except for Thorin oddly enough.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked and Kili nodded.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" The young dwarf responded.

Glyndwr then noticed that Bilbo had rolled his eyes and it struck him. The Hobbit was stalling them until sunrise or until Gandalf could return. Thorin seemed to catch on too, for the Elf felt a sharp kick from the King in Exile and the Company silenced their protests, looking to their leader, then each other and then back at the Trolls.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin began.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!"

"It's terminal, I swear. I've had them for a long time and they're making me rot from the inside out." The Half-elven said as the Troll looked at him and Fili. "In fact, it's so contagious, this one caught them when the healer was giving me the news."

"It's true. One minute he's giving him the bad news and then he looks at me." Fili said in agreement.

"What would you have us do then?" The Troll asked Bilbo. "Let them all go?"

"Well…" Bilbo shrugged.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" The Troll said, going to grab the Hobbit.

"Ferret?!" Bilbo sounded offended.

"Fools?!" One of the Trolls also sounded just as offended.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared on top of a rock and Glyndwr sighed in relief as Fili sagged against him with the same feeling. Gandalf used his magic to break a massive boulder as the Trolls were discussing whether or not they could eat him and the trolls soon turned to stone. There was a moment of silence then before they all broke out into cheers for Bilbo and for Gandalf as well as a couple of apologies for the Hobbit.

"Oh! Get your foot out of my back!"

* * *

Being stripped to his undergarments, Glyndwr welcomed the warmth of his robes and armour as he pulled them on. His sword and bow were fortunately intact too, which was good as the Trolls were far from gentle when handling them.

"I never thought I'd miss the weight of a sword on my hip and a quiver and bow on my back…"

"That's life on the road for you…your weapons are comforting in unfamiliar territory." Fili said, now back in his furs.

"I must be adapting." The Welshman chuckled and Fili nodded.

"Yeah…thanks for flipping me over…the situation was already bad but I was far from comfortable."

"I think we were all far from comfortable, Fee…" Kili walked over, now back in his armour. "Just coming to tell you that Gandalf and Thorin want to search for the Troll's cave, considering they can't move around in the daylight and all."

"Personally I'd like to get out of here…but he's the leader." Glyndwr sighed.

"Yes, we heard all about you telling my uncle off…well done on surviving…and also for giving him the telling off he deserves." Kili said with a small grin. "When you get to know him, he's actually a decent Dwarf."

"Well something tells me I have a long way to go until he becomes warm and cuddly." The Half-elven said with a grin.

"Indeed…come on…let's catch up before we get in more trouble…" Fili returned the grin.

* * *

It wasn't long until they found the cave and Glyndwr held his nose as they walked in. The smell he'd picked up on the scouting trip came to mind and he had a moment of realisation. He'd smelt this cave from a far distance off and brushed it off as probably an animal, a fact that Thorin had soon picked up on.

"This is the smell you picked up on during your scouting?"

"Yes…but I couldn't have known it'd be a Troll cave."

"No…you couldn't have." Thorin agreed, much to the other's shock. "After all, you do know nothing of our world."

"Never thought you'd actually agree with me." He took his hand off his nose and instantly regretted. "Oh bloody hell… that is disgusting…" He said. "Despite the fact that they're trolls, they've amassed quite the collection…" Glyndwr noticed the gold and weapons.

"Indeed they did…" Gandalf grabbed a similarly shaped weapon. "Master Magnus, may I see your sword?" Gandalf asked and the other pulled his weapon from his scabbard and passed it to the old Wizard. "It would appear that the Troll's had managed to acquire a sword from one of the Rivendell soldiers…" Gandalf handed both of them to the Welshman.

"Good thing I'm ambidextrous…" Glyndwr muttered as he looked at the second blade.

"It's plain…" Fili noticed.

"Meaning it hadn't seen a deed in battle…" Glyndwr said. "Lord Elrond had said that when I return, he would have my blade engraved."

"More like 'blades' now…I can't wait to train with you again." Fili grinned as they headed back up.

"That feeling I have right now? That is what I call a sinking feeling…" Glyndwr said, earning a laugh from the Dwarven prince.

The rest of the Dwarves emerged from the cave, Thorin wielding an Elven sword and Gandalf with a blade of his own. Even Bilbo was given a weapon. A mere dagger to people like Glyndwr, but it was the perfect fit for the small Hobbit. They were soon startled out of their relative peace by a man who was shouting random crimes.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!

Glyndwr was surprised to see the man glad in brown robes and on a sled, but what surprised him more is that it was pulled by some large species of rabbit. Gandalf introduced the wizard as Radagast the Brown, the Wizard that Gandalf had so much respect for. It seemed, however, that this wasn't a social call.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf urged.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He said, before looking momentarily surprised. "Oh…but it's not a thought at all…just a silly old…" Radagast opened his mouth and Gandalf pulled out an insect. "…stick insect."

"Charming…" Glyndwr muttered as Fili snickered.

Gandalf and Radagast walked off a few paces to discuss and Glyndwr did his best to ignore them for it was not his business to meddle in Wizard affairs. To take his mind off of the conversation, the Half-elven focused on cleaning his new sword whilst Fili and Kili scrutinized his back. Sensing them, Glyn rolled his eyes.

"Fili, Kili…" He said, to which they both answered 'yes' at the same time. "I can feel your eyes all but burning a hole in my back."

"Well you have to swords…" Kili began.

"I'm well aware." He said with a grin.

"Well to make them easier to draw, why not attach them to your quiver?" Fili asked.

"That's…not a bad idea…"

"Leave it to us." They said in unison, grabbing the swords and his quiver and quickly getting to work, getting them attached easily. Both blades were now on either side of the quiver, making it easier to draw both of them with ease.

"Wow…that was fast."

"One thing you'll come to know about Dwarves is that we are efficient builders and craftsmen. With a small group of dedicated stoneworkers and builders, we'd rebuild Erebor to its former glory." Thorin explained.

"I look forward to seeing it." Glyndwr said and Thorin turned away.

"You'd be one of the few Elves lucky enough to have seen it, Master Magnus."

Before they could continue their conversation any further, a howl startled them and Glyndwr got a chance to draw both swords, holding them at the ready. This howl sounded somewhat different to the standard wolf, however, and the Dwarves seemed to be well aware of it.

"Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No…that is not a wolf…" Bofur said.

Glyndwr was surprised as a Warg knocked him down and reacting with instinct, he put his arm up to keep the creature's fanged maw from his face. Still clutching his swords, he used his free arm to drive the blade into its skull and it died with a whimper, collapsing on top of him. The weight was removed and Fili helped him up as a second one ambushed them, only to be killed by Thorin and Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin explained.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo was more nervous.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded, as if knowing the alternate was so much worse.

"No one I swear…what in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked, sounding ever so slightly worried about how they had been found.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said bluntly as a way of explaining. Much to the concern of the others, the ponies and horses had bolted, just as they needed them. Glyndwr and Fili were on the alert as they tried to come up with a solution.

"I'll draw them away." Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs…they will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits…I'd like to see them try."

* * *

Radagast moved ahead of them, managing to draw the pack away and the Dwarves began to run, the forest soon giving way to the plains. They could hear Radagast laughing as he successfully kept the Wargs and their riders busy, causing some of them to trip and even break their necks. They soon have to hide as Radagast has drawn them a little closer.

When the Wargs are out of sight, they start running again, but Radagast is once again forced to draw them closer in order to evade them. It seems they did not go completely unnoticed, for a Warg and its rider was above them on the rock. Thorin looked at both Kili and Glyndwr, giving them both a nod and the Half-elven quietly drew his bow, an arrow ready to fire. They both moved quickly, leaving their cover and firing their arrows and injuring but not killing the Warg and Orc respectively.

Both creatures fell down and despite their injuries, they both fought to stay alive, making a lot of noise that would not go unnoticed. Glyn stabbed the Orc, finally killing it and shutting it up whilst the Dwarves finished the Warg. Glyndwr noticed that the thundering footfalls had ceased.

"Radagast is no longer drawing them away…"

"Move. Run!" Gandalf said and they all started to run as fast as they could.

The Company reached a clearing and began to back away towards the centre as the Wargs and their riders surrounded them from all sides. Kili and Glyndwr had their bows drawn instead of their swords and could see that even more were on their way.

"Kili, Magnus! Shoot them!"

Both of them loosed arrows, one taking down the Orc and the other killing the Warg. They began to fire at more of the Orcs and Wargs but for every one they killed, two seemed to take their place and it was clear they wouldn't have enough arrows to kill all of them. Glyndwr and the others noticed that Gandalf was absent.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Kili shouted as both Dwarf and Half-elven moved back.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted.

As the Wargs and Orcs began to move closer and surround them, they began to close ranks. Glyn put his bow away in favour of his swords, staying closed to Kili who was still shooting at them. Thorin had also drawn his sword and shouted at them to hold their ground.

"This way, you fools!" They turned to see Gandalf's head jutting out of a cave.

"Fall back, Glyn…I'll cover you." Kili said and the other hesitated. "Go!"

"You better follow us down there, Kili, or I'll never forgive myself!"

"I'll be right down. Don't worry about me!"

Glyndwr turned and passed Thorin, sliding down the rocky slope with his weapons still drawn as Gandalf counted them all. Fili came down then, followed by Kili and a sigh of relief escaped the Half-elven as Thorin joined them. A horn could be heard then and an Orc body soon fell down the hole with them. Thorin grabbed the arrow that was embedded in it and asked for one from Glyndwr.

"Elves…" Thorin said.

"From Imladris…" Glyndwr said, sounding relieved.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said.

* * *

At Gandalf's urging, they followed the pathway, which was nothing short of narrow and at times, it seemed like they'd never get through. As they progressed, a certain warm feeling began to make its way into Glyndwr's heart, a familiar and pleasant sensation. He now knew where Gandalf was leading them but he didn't say anything.

Eventually, they emerged and the Dwarves looked on in mixed reactions of awe and hatred. Fili and Kili were the former, fortunately, and Glyndwr smiled softly as he looked down upon the first place he had seen since his appearance in Middle-Earth. The magic of the valley could be felt by all of them.

"The Valley of Imladris...in the Common Tongue, it's known by another name…" Gandalf said.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo said softly.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf added.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with the enemy…" Thorin grumbled.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf chastised him.

"I'm sure that if they are willing to accept me, a stranger from another world, I know for a fact that they are willing to accept you into their protection…Thorin…Elrond is not like King Thranduil." Glyn said and Thorin rose a brow. "Yes…I know the story."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"This will be interesting…" Fili noted and Glyndwr nodded.

"Indeed it will, Fili…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Imladris

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and review.**

Stood in a small courtyard at the entrance to Imladris, Glyndwr smiled at Lindir, who in returned the smile before turning his gaze on Gandalf. The dark-haired Elf walked down the steps gracefully, both the Wizard and Half-elven meeting him at the bottom to greet one another formally. Thorin and the rest of the Company remained on guard, however.

"Mithrandir…and Glyndwr." Lindir spoke at last.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf smiled again.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." Lindir spoke in his native tongue.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said seriously.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He said, earning frowns of confusion from both Glyndwr and Gandalf, for Elrond hardly ever left Imladris.

"Not here?" Where is he?" The Wizard asked before the horns from earlier sounded and both smiled once more. Turning around, they saw a column of soldiers riding across the bridge. As they moved closer, the Dwarves tensed and dragged Bilbo into the middle of the group, as if to protect him, but this merely earned raised brows from Glyndwr and Gandalf.

"Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!" Thorin ordered as the Elves circled them. Elrond soon separated himself from the rest and smiled down at the Wizard and Half-elven.

"Gandalf! Glyndwr!"

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf asked in Elvish.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." Elrond responded in kind before pulling out a wrapped Orc blade. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ahh…that may have been us." Gandalf said, sounding a little sheepish.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain." Elrond greeted politely.

"I do not believe we have met." The King in Exile responded, oddly cordial for one who hated Elves so much.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." The other said sarcastically and Glyndwr rolled his eyes, but he was not really surprised that Thorin had chosen to be hostile.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." Elrond said.

"I really must learn the language…" Glyndwr said, earning a small smile from Gandalf and Elrond.

"What is he saying?! Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked angrily.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said and the Dwarves huddled together to go over their options, before agreeing. Elrond gestured for them to follow, Glyndwr and the Wizard walking ahead of them, already knowing their way around somewhat. "Honestly…the sensitivity of these Dwarves…" Gandalf mumbled.

"How fare your travels, Glyndwr?" Elrond asked the other.

"Interesting, to say the least. Needless to say, I've learned some of the perils of living on the road in this world." The Welshman said with a smile. "Yet despite that, I've rather enjoyed my time here." He added.

"That is good to hear…I see you have two swords now."

"Yes…and a fine story to go with it." Gandalf chuckled.

"Well I look forward to hearing about it."

* * *

Whilst the Dwarves settled, Gandalf walked in with Elrond, Bilbo and Glyndwr, who changed into a more relaxed robe, his unruly hair now flat. Thorin joined them around a table, all of them with their new swords waiting to be examined by the Elven lord. As the Dwarves sat and bemoaned the lack of meat with their meal, Glyndwr enjoyed some salad as he listened to the others.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond handed the weapon back to Thorin, who nodded with some respect. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..."

"Gondolin?" Glyndwr asked.

"A city of the Noldor…hidden from evil for 400 years…" Gandalf explained.

"The sword you retrieved for Glyndwr, though similar in appearance to the ones we use here, it too was a blade of the First Age." Elrond explained.

"So it too will glow blue when danger is near…"

"But it's identical to my sword."

"The Elves of Rivendell are Noldor." Elrond explained. "Some of the designs for our weapons endure to this day, but the method of creation is vastly different. This blade, though nameless, will likely gain a name on your travels. I will nevertheless have them engraved with some basic patterns, for they have seen service."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Glyndwr smiled, accepting the blade.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" He asked, all of them remaining silent.

"Excuse me…" Thorin stood and left.

"And me as well…I'm going to take a stroll through the gardens once more."

* * *

Fili was stood on a balcony overlooking some of the gardens of Imladris. He'd never really had much good to say about the Elves until he had met Glyndwr. Granted he was of another world, but he was also now of Imladris and he vouched for Elrond and his people. Needless to say, the Half-elven was right about the fact that Elves differ based on where they lived, for Elrond and his people were the opposite of Thranduil.

Someone in the gardens caught his attention then, and he took a closer look. It was Glyndwr, and he seemed to be smiling as he strolled with newfound grace in one of the gardens. The Half-elven was so content, he appeared to be almost glowing in the starlight and Fili felt something warm in his very being as he watched the Welshman. Just as he made the realisation of what these feelings were, Kili was stood beside him.

"I think uncle may have been wrong…"

"What about?" Fili asked, not taking his gaze away.

"About the Elves…or at least some of them…These Elves have been so kind to us." The younger of the two said. "Fili?" He turned to look at his brother. "Fili?" He called a little louder and the older of the two snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem distracted…"

"Much like you were distracted by that Elven maiden that wasn't actually a maiden?"

"That was a mistake, one I don't intend to repeat." The other said instantly. "Have you got your eye on someone?"

"Who told you that?"

"No one, I was joking, I was right, who is it?" Kili said with a slowly growing grin. "You could never hide your feelings from me, brother…who has caught your heart here?"

Fili turned back around and looked at Glyndwr, who was now sat on the edge of a fountain, a small smile on his face as he breathed in the fresh air. His beauty in the starlight was striking, his warm brown eyes filled with happiness, more than ever before. Kili followed his gaze and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"The Half-elven…"

"I just realised it now…watching him practically glow here… There are few things fairer than the sight I see before me now."

"I am happy for you…" Kili said with a small smile. "But I think you should wait until uncle warms up to him. However…I know you'll likely not listen to reason."

"Since when have you and I ever listened to reason?" Fili asked.

"A very good point. So…will you talk to him?"

"I will, but later…"

* * *

Unaware of the current conversation taking place, Glyndwr felt a change in the air, as though a new power had arrived in Imladris. He felt it twice in fact, one more powerful than the other. Though it was silent, his sensitive ears picked up faint footfalls and the sound of something being dragged over grass. Looking in the noises direction, his eyes widened and soft gasp escaped his lips.

Wearing a grey long coat over an equally long white dress was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Her eyes bore a light in them, the likes of which he'd never seen before, and her long, fair hair would likely make more than a few women jealous at him. Her beauty was beyond compare, especially when she smiled at him with a gentleness that made him feel safe and cared for. Without a single prompt, he put his hand on his heart and bowed before the woman.

"You need not bow before me, Glyndwr Magnus of the Unknown World…" She said with her smooth voice.

"A being of your beauty and bearing deserves no less, my Lady…" He looked up and she laughed softly, a musical sound felt by even the Dwarves on the balcony above. "May I ask how it is that you know my name?"

"Lord Elrond has told me about you and your appearance in Middle-Earth…Would you care for a walk with me?" She offered him his arm.

"I would be honoured…" He smiled shyly, looping his arm through hers.

"I hear that you are settling well." She began.

"My old world was beautiful…but I don't think it will quite match this world, if I'm honest. I have only been here a short while, but I feel a sense of belonging…one that I never really felt at home."

"Then it is fate that Eru himself would bring you here."

"Gandalf said much the same…"

"Mithrandir is indeed wise…" She smiled fondly at the mention of the Wizard. "Do you know who I am?"

"Gandalf told me of the Lady of Light, hailing from the Elven sanctuary that is Lothlorien. I've no doubt that you were the one he had described." He said and she smiled. "Mere description is not enough to describe your fairness, Lady Galadriel…"

"My thanks to you…" She turned to face him. "I've no doubt that you belong here, Glyndwr…I hope that one day you will visit Lothlorien in your travels of this world." She said, gently kissing his forehead and he closed his eyes in contentment. A soft rustle of leaves could be heard and when he opened his eyes, the Lady of Light was no longer there.

"Your choice has been made, has it not?" He heard her voice in his head.

"Not quite…but I'm getting close to making my decision…"

"Then I look forward to hearing it."

Her voice left his mind, and despite the sheer power he had felt, he didn't feel unnerved at all. He felt quite content as he strolled back to the room he had woken up in all that time ago.

* * *

The Dwarven Princes were completely shocked to have seen her. They'd heard stories, none of them good, about the witch from Lothlorien. What they had just seen had proven them wrong, for she was fair, gentle and comforting. They would never forget what they had seen that day and would be sure to tell Thorin.

"You should go speak to him now that he is alone…" Kili suggested when they got over their shock.

"I will…but not now…as you said, Thorin needs to warm up to him…"

* * *

For fourteen days, they stayed in Imladris and in that time, Glyndwr was trained by both Lindir and Fili, allowing him to learn two styles of fighting. At one point, Fili and Lindir reluctantly agreed to fight together against Glyndwr and though the Welshman had been beaten and slightly injured, he had nevertheless put up an impressive fight.

Fili and Elrond were helping to patch Glyndwr up after a particularly gruelling session, the Half-elven having sustained quite the cut down the length of his arm. He winced as Elrond applied a salve to the wound and Fili merely chuckled as he prepared a bandage for him. Glyndwr in turn looked at him with a glare that'd put Thorin to shame, if only for a moment.

"This salve will accelerate your healing…on top of your Elven traits, that will be gone within days and there'll be no scar." Elrond reassured, getting up to let Fili take his place.

"Well aside from this…you did well." The Dwarven Prince said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Glyndwr dropped the glare in the face of that smile.

"Anytime…"

"I have matters that I must attend to. Is there anything else I can do before I leave?" Elrond asked the two.

"No…thank you Lord Elrond." Glyn smiled.

"We won't keep you." Fili said politely. Of the Dwarves, Fili, Kili and even Thorin had been the politest after the initial tension blew over.

Elrond bowed before taking his leave. Fili carefully tightened the bandage before checking to see if there was any more of the salve left. Finding a vial, he passed it to Glyndwr, who took it with a raised brow.

"Just in case…you never know if you'll end up wounded out there…"

"Alright then." He carefully pulled down the sleeve of his robe.

"Just to let you know, we will be leaving soon before they can stop us from going on the quest." Fili said and the other nodded.

"Do you think they'd stop us?"

"They can try…but I think Lord Elrond secretly agrees…not to mention Lady Galadriel."

"You saw her?"

"Indeed I did…and I'll never forget the sight. We heard a lot of stories of Lothlorien and the Elven witch who protects it. She is no witch, she is no sorceress…but she is a fair and powerful being. One worthy of respect…I know that now…"

"So you like the Elves of Lothlorien and Imladris?"

"Like is too strong a word…rather I don't dislike them as much. I cannot say the same for Thranduil and the Elves of Mirkwood, as it's now known." Fili said as they walked back to the rooms.

"I don't expect you to…given your history."

"When this quest is over…will you come back here? To live with the Elves should you choose to be one of them?" Fili asked.

"I might do…however, should Thorin allow it, I would like to stay at Erebor whilst they bring it and Dale back to their former glory." Glyndwr said and Fili gave a small smile. "I'd visit too…see you all. I've only known this world a short while, and I was worried that I wouldn't fit in with anyone. Yet despite your uncle's less than warm reception of me…" At this, Fili grinned. "…I feel like I belong in this world."

"I'm glad to hear it…and I'd certainly like to show you the wonders of the Lonely Mountain. Maybe we could explore it together. After all, it would be the first time I see it…"

"Together then." He smiled. "Come on…if we're going to leave soon, we need to be ready."

"Okay…"

The prospect of exploring the greatest kingdom of Middle-Earth excited him. To do so with the one he had grown closer to warmed his heart. The honour had been extended by a Dwarven prince, a member of a race that despised his kind. Perhaps this could be a step in the right direction for peace between two races.

 **Translations:**

 **Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen - We heard you had crossed into the Valley**

 **Ifridî bekâr - Ready weapons**

 **Mellonnen! Mo evínedh - My friend! Where have you been?**

 **Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui -** We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

 **Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin -** Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back on the Road

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and review guys!**

The Company would be leaving soon. With Gandalf and Lord Elrond distracted by whatever meeting they were attending, it was the perfect time to slip away before they could be stopped. Glyndwr was looking at his newly engraved swords with awe. Whilst they had no names, they were engraved with elegant golden designs, the handle embellished with vine like patterns that matched the scabbards.

"Glyn?" Bilbo poked his head into the room.

"Master Baggins…did Thorin send you?"

"Yes…we're leaving now." The Hobbit said, slightly dismayed at the prospect. Bilbo, like Glyndwr, was completely enamoured with Imladris, and would very much like to stay.

"Alright then…I'll just grab my armour." He said, putting the swords back in his modified quiver.

"I'll go let them know…" The Hobbit smiled and went to turn away.

"I assume you'd like to stay?" Glyndwr asked and the other gave a slight nod. "Perhaps, when this is all over, we can journey back here?" The Half-elven offered and Bilbo smiled at the other, nodded once more and headed off.

Looking around his room one last time as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders, Glyndwr sighed for he would miss Imladris. He hoped that he would be able to come back and stay here, for he had very much come to see Imladris as something of a home. Heading out, he closed the door and did his best to avoid Lindir, who had likely been given orders to stop them should they try to leave.

"Let's go…" Thorin said gruffly as they left, oddly stealthy despite their boisterous nature.

"We have some time to make up." Balin explained. "Which means we will be stopping only when it is necessary now."

The other Dwarves offered no complaints as they walked along the thin pathway on the side of the valley. Glyndwr and Bilbo stopped to take a look at the city behind them with longing expressions on their face whilst Thorin oversaw the others.

"Master Baggins, Master Magnus…I suggest you keep up."

"Come on, Bilbo…we'll see it again." Glyn smiled softly at the other, before walking away.

"I too would like to go back there…" Fili admitted quietly.

"A Dwarf wanting to return to a city of Elves? I must have heard wrong." Glyndwr said with a small grin, which only widened when Fili glared slightly, before softening his features.

"I think there's a lot more to learn about Elves…I've had a chance to get to know one and I've seen the true visage of the Lady Galadriel. Whilst I don't doubt my uncle in that the Elves had not treated our people right before, I know not to tar them all with same brush."

"Not an Elf…" Glyndwr said as though it was rehearsed.

"I know you'd become one…wouldn't you?"

"I've been considering it. I would very much like to learn so much. From what I can gather, there is a lot of history to this world…"

"Three ages worth." Fili grinned again.

"Plus there are languages, visiting these places…I'd like to spend a lot of time travelling this world and learning all that I can." Glyndwr smiled. "I know there are multiple variants of the Elven language, and I'd like to learn the Dwarven language too…"

"Most people only learn multiple languages for diplomacy…do you intend to become a diplomat?" Thorin asked, surprising the others by getting involved.

"I had considered that as well…"

"Why?"

"On my world, diplomacy has led to fruitful partnerships and cooperation between nations. Perhaps it would benefit the Elves and Dwarves… after all, I'm travelling with a company of Dwarves who I've come to care for and I also care very much for the Elves." Glyndwr said and he could have sworn he saw Thorin crack a small smile.

"You believe you can foster peace between our peoples…naïve…but your heart is in the right place."

"You don't think it's possible?"

"It may be for me, having been welcomed into the home of Lord Elrond himself. Though I will never make peace with the sprites of Mirkwood…they'd abandoned us."

"It's understandable that you'd have bad feelings against them. Besides, if I were a diplomat, I would represent only Imladris…Mirkwood is nothing to me." Glyndwr said, earning a few laughs of delight from the other Dwarves.

"I like your train of thought, Master Magnus…still, there is a lot of bad blood from the rest of my kin. You might convince me and the others of this company, but you would have to convince the rest of the Dwarves of Ered Luin." Thorin said and the other sighed.

"It's never easy…but I'm glad I may be getting through to you."

* * *

Elven endurance aside, Thorin had pushed them very hard and they were all nothing short of tired and eager to rest. Glyndwr was sent scouting again, but just as he was due to leave, he saw Fili get up and check his weapons before standing there, waiting. The Dwarf rose a brow as Glyndwr stood, a little curious.

"What?" Fili asked.

"Why aren't you resting?" Glyndwr asked.

"I want to scout the area as well…come on…" Fili said and the other kept his brow raised, but he picked up his swords and bow as they headed out.

They'd set up camp in a small clearing that was just of the road in a clearing of a forest. It wasn't as beautiful as the wooded areas of Imladris, but the terrain was still lush and vibrant with life. Lightly, the two stepped through the woods lightly, their eyes constantly scanning the area. Glyndwr had drawn his First Age sword to act like a detector if there were orcs nearby.

"So…got names for your swords yet?" Fili asked quietly.

"I may have for the one…"

"What is it?"

"Dur Glas…it's Welsh for Blue Steel. No need to guess which sword that's for." He said with a small grin which Fili returned.

"A good name. Quick and to the point." Fili said before a snapping twig startled the pair of them.

"Not an orc…"

"An animal then…"

Sheathing his sword, Glyndwr instead drew his bow and prepared an arrow as they followed the noise, soon picking up the tracks of the animal. Glyndwr was no good at tracking, but Fili was more than proficient at it, leading them on the correct path. They soon happened upon a stag and Glyn prepared to fire.

The majestic creature merely looked up and at him, not even remotely fazed by the presence of the Dwarf or Half-elven. Glyndwr hesitated then and lowered his bow as he continued to watch the stag, and Fili in turn was watching him.

"He's not afraid…"

"No towns or villages around here…no need to hunt…and so they don't need to fear the Free Peoples…" Fili said softly.

"It wouldn't be right to kill him...in my world, even rabbits don't venture from their homes in the fields. People hunt them and consider them to be pests…" The Half-even said, putting the arrow back in his quiver and the bow over his shoulder. "Let it be. It should be able to live out its life."

"Had this been near a town or village, people would have killed him for food or to sell…Erebor may be home to the largest trove of treasure in this world…but it doesn't have a heart of gold like you."

"Thank you, Fili…" He said with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed.

"Come…let's return to the camp."

Glyndwr took one final glance at the stag before turning around and following the Dwarf back to the campsite. The others had already prepared their bedrolls and were relaxing whilst Bombur prepared dinner and Thorin was caring for Orcrist. Glyndwr took off his armour, but left his cloak on and he chose to lean up against a tree.

"You two were gone for some time…" Thorin said without looking at them.

"We were tracking an animal whilst scouting…it got away." Glyndwr explained.

"A shame…but no matter." Thorin said.

"Bombur's cooked something nice up in any case. Rivendell has some nice spices." Nori said, earning a glare from Dori. "Come on…you enjoyed them too."

"Once we've had supper, I recommend getting some sleep as soon as you can. We have a lot of time to make up for." Thorin explained. "I trust that's not a problem, Master's Magnus and Baggins?" The King in Exile asked.

"Not at all." Bilbo said nervously.

"I can keep up. The terrain is a little rougher than what I'm used to, but I've managed before when I was human."

"Tell us of your world." Kili said excitedly. "Or at least your country."

"Aye lad, you've made references to it before, but what's it really like?" Gloin asked.

"Compared to other countries, there aren't many cities. It's small, but full of personality and culture dating back thousands of years. Beyond the capital city where I lived, the countryside consisted of green fields along gentle hills, of mountains that offered beautiful views of the valley below and when the weather was warm, it was always pleasant to be out. Ruins of fortresses past tell a story of our past."

"It sounds lovely…almost like the Shire…" Bilbo said with a small smile.

"Indeed it is…It's why I enjoyed my time there, for it reminded me of the Welsh valleys." Glyndwr smiled.

"And what about the capital?" Fili asked.

"Caerdydd, or in the common tongue, Cardiff, is a city on the coast. If you take the mountain road, you can see the city in the distance, and a little bit beyond that is the ocean. The beaches are always busy when the warm weather arrives. The centre of the city bustles as people shop. Hundreds upon hundreds of people constantly moving, whether it be to work, to spend their hard earned money or to see the sights." Glyndwr said fondly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday…but you are so much like the Welsh people, it helps lessen the longing."

"You said you worked in a pub there?" Kili asked.

"I did. One of many. Most nights, a few regulars come in after a long day at work for some drinks and food. The weekends are when the people have their down time and come to the pubs for drinks with their friends. It gets very loud. Very spirited. It's quite the atmosphere. I'd indulge in a drink or two with my patrons, listen to them about their days or other such things. You meet a lot of people, a lot of backgrounds."

"We like a drink ourselves…course you don't need me to tell you that." Bofur said with a grin whilst the Dwarves chuckled. "And we've seen you drink as well. Not as much, but you certainly know how to down a pint."

"Well you work in a Welsh pub, you're drinking with the best of them."

"Your people sound like a good bunch." Fili said with a smile.

"They are. Far from perfect, but they're good people." Glyndwr smiled fondly.

"What about your family?" Kili asked tentatively.

"I was an only child and I grew up in the countryside. My father was a soldier in the army before he was discharged on medical grounds. He went on to become a teacher of various trades. My mother was a doctor at the local hospital, and a bloody good one at that. Never really needed to go to the local doctor when I had one living with me."

"Are they?..." Bilbo hesitated.

"Yes…for a few years now. My father had an illness that progressed rapidly and he passed away in his sleep. My mother followed not long after. She kept working, but she just let herself go. I can't remember the precise cause of it, but I knew that it was a broken heart in the end. Good people. I moved to the city not long after." He said sadly. "They lived long lives though and did well with what time they did have. That brings me comfort." He said with a small smile.

"Well now we know where the heart of gold comes from and your knack for fighting." Fili said.

"Heart of gold?" Thorin asked.

"The reason the animal, a stag, got away is because I couldn't bring myself to kill it. It belonged in this forest…"

"Normally I'd chastise you for hesitating, given that orcs will give you no quarter, however I've seen you kill an orc easily and your willingness to fight. A respect for life is a good thing Master Magnus. It separates us from the orcs and other evil creatures."

* * *

That night, Glyndwr elected to take the first watch. He stood a little distance from the camp, his bow in hand, hood drawn up as he watched over the Dwarves he'd come to respect. He quickly scanned around the camp and could see no threats. His shift done, he went to Kili and gently shook him awake.

"You're up…" Glyn smiled.

"Five more minutes…" The Dwarf reached out and pushed his face away.

"Thorin's stood over my shoulder."

"And I'm up…and you're lying." Kili grumbled.

"Yes I am…but I imagine that he would do that if he felt someone was slacking. All clear when last I looked. The biggest challenge you'll have is keeping yourself entertained." Glyndwr smiled and lay down on his bed roll.

"That's always a challenge for most…but I'll stick to planning pranks." He said mischievously.

"You do that. I'm going to drift off into dream world."

With a 'goodnight' from Kili, Glyndwr pulled his cloak tight around him and closed his eyes. Warm and comfortable (or as comfortable as one could get without a mattress) he drifted off quickly, no longer feeling the longing for his old home itself. The people he'd miss, but he was home now. All he had to do was make one more decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Misty Mountains

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my OC.

 **Hi guys! Long-time no see! Things have been a little bit hectic in work what with Xmas having been by and then New Year. As a result, I've been busy and regretfully have been unable to write. I shall be starting this back up effective immediately. Rate, review and know that I've missed you all.**

It was needless to say that the passage over the Misty Mountains was a far cry from Snowden. For all his climbing experience, nothing could have prepared him for this. The rain lashed at his face and the lightning struck repeatedly, the sound of Thorin's voice barely audible above the howling wind. Were it not for his newly enhanced senses, he'd no doubt have lost the others. Or worse.

"Hold on!" Thorin called again, pushing through. A stone gave way beneath Bilbo's feet, the Hobbit starting to fall before Dwalin pulled him back in line. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted suddenly.

"What the bloody hell?!" Glyndwr looked up.

The company followed their gaze to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air, impacting the side of the mountain. Rocks falling from the impact rained down on them as they all pressed against the cliff side as much as possible.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

Looking back up now that the falling rocks had passed, Glyndwr was astounded to see a giant made of stone rear up. Using immense strength, it tore off another boulder from the mountain top, all of them in awe of the creature before them.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur said.

"Look out! You'll fall!" Thorin broke them out of their awe.

"What's happening?!" Kili shouted.

As the Stone Giant in front of them throws the boulder, they can feel the earth move as another one rears up. Everyone yelled to one another to brace and hold on as the second giant is hit in the head with the boulder. The vibrations in conjunction with the falling rocks cause the pathway beneath their feet to start crumbling, splitting them.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Kili!" Glyn could hear as the split moved them out of range.

"Fili, get back!" Glyn shouted over the noise.

Whatever protest Fili was going to give is cut off as the giants begin to fight with their fists, flinging the company around on both sides. Barely managing to hold on, Glyn managed to stop himself from falling, gripping the Cliffside for all it's worth. One of the group was able to jump to another spot as a third stone giant made an appearance and it throws a boulder at the one that one part of the group is on, causing it to fall forward. Suddenly the group disappear behind a shower of rock, and Glyn's heart broke.

"No!" Glyn and Fili shouted.

"No! No! Kili!" Thorin calls out in despair and the others rushed to the spot.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin calls and Glyn let out a sigh of relief as they see the others.

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the Hobbit?!" Bofur asked.

"There!" Ori shouted.

"Get him!"

Glyn could see that Bilbo was hanging onto the ledge by his fingertips. Ori tried to grab hold of the Hobbit, but he slips a further few feet, now relying on another handhold. Several of the others try to grab hold of him with Glyn even trying to reach down to grab him. His height didn't make things easier, if anything it put him more at risk.

"Glyn…get back…" Fili pulled him up.

"But Bilbo…"

Thorin swings down to Bilbo and with some effort, manages to give Bilbo enough of a boost that the others can grab hold of him and pull him up. The others now focused on getting Thorin back up, and with some effort, he was back up with them, allowing them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thought we'd lost our burglar…" Dwalin said.

""He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorin had the large dwarf follow him to scout ahead.

"If Bilbo's lost…then what the bloody hell am I?!" Glyn shouted at Thorin's retreating back.

"Glyn…no…" Fili said.

"No, Fili…I may be a half-elven now, but I'm still in a world that is completely foreign to me." Glyn said. "I'll speak more when I've calmed down…I'd rather not snap at the wrong person."

* * *

The rest of the company followed Thorin and Dwalin into the cave. It was empty, fortunately and so they all began to move in to set up camp. Gloin walked in with a bundle of wood, placing it on the floor and rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Glyndwr removed his cloak and bundled it up, successfully wringing it out.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work…" he looked at the damp garment in his hands.

"A small waterfall in there…" Kili chuckled as he set up near him.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started!" Gloin said.

"No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, for we start at first light." Thorin said, not paying attention to some of the others grumbling about the cold. Glyn would have said something as well, but Thorin was right. They had no idea what else was lurking in these mountains.

The half-elven moved his pack when Fili moved to set up beside him. Keeping one sword in hand, he made himself as comfortable as one could on the floor of a cave. He'd have used his cloak as a pillow if it wasn't completely drenched through so he settled just using the bedroll as a pillow instead. He was just about to drift off when he felt Fili squeeze his shoulder gently.

"You would do well to not let my uncle get to you. His anger is born out of concern for us. I'm sure he will calm down in the morning."

"Perhaps…" The other said, squeezing Fili's hand with his own.

"Get some rest, Glyndwr. We still have the rest of this blasted mountain to traverse tomorrow."

Glyn chuckled before settling as much as he could and drifted off.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that the half-elven was disturbed by the sound of movement in the camp. Bandits would never come so far up the mountain, so he ruled that out. Nevertheless, he'd had encounters with orcs already and he'd become more than a little cautious. Unsheathing Dur Glas ever so slightly, he was relieved to see that the blade was not glowing blue and so he stayed silent.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard Bofur ask. Looks like he had taken it upon himself to take the watch.

"Back to Rivendell…" Bilbo answered and it became clear to Glyn that Thorin's words had stuck.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick…I understand…" Bofur said.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves and a half-elven. You're used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Glyndwr did his best not to flinch at the others words. It was true that without a strict home like the other anymore, he never really belonged anywhere except on the road. He knew that was temporary, but it didn't hurt any less and suddenly a wave of homesickness washed over him, one he hadn't felt since the journey had begun.

"I am sorry…" Bilbo said guiltily. "I didn't…"

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said kindly.

Glyndwr was started to see a faint blue glow coming from his sword and he unsheathed it again, now fully awake. Fili, woken by the glow, opened his eyes slightly and saw it as well as Glyn's rather alarmed expression, quickly sitting up and putting a hand on his own sword. Strange sounds could be heard then as cracks in the sand on the floor formed.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin calls to the others.

Before the others could react, the floor collapses downwards. For a moment, Glyn realised that it was really one big trap door. Sliding down the chute, the fall into a wooden cage and whilst they struggled to get up, small creatures began to attack them. Glyndwr is aware of one on his back, taking his quiver and other sword as Dur Glas is snatched from his hand.

Before they have a chance to protest or fight back, they're been led away from the cage and over several poorly built bridges. A throne becomes visible and a large goblin sat on the throne looked at all of them with interest. Glyn did his best not to recoil at the large goblin's grotesque appearance, choosing instead to look around at the others. He was alarmed to see that Bilbo was not among them.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The king spoke.

"Dwarves…and an Elf, your Malevolence." A small goblin answered.

"Dwarves and an Elf? Is he a prisoner of yours, Dwarf?" The goblin spoke to Thorin.

"Not bloody likely." Glyn scoffed.

"We found them on the front porch." The small goblin said again.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." The king ordered and Glyn was surprised that two Goblins climbed over him, taking off his cloak and searching for anything of value. Finding nothing, they left him alone, with Glyn slowly putting his cloak back on. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" He demanded, but not one answered. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

The goblins went to grab Ori, but Glyn put himself in front of the others just as Thorin shouted out for them to stop. The King took an interest in Thorin then, a small grin forming on his ugly face as he got into the Dwarves space.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The King mock bowed in front of him. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago…" Thorin said in disbelief.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin cackled then. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

A tiny goblin takes the message and heads off in a basket along a system of ropes. Glyndwr began to feel nervous now. The last time they encountered the Warg Riders, they'd relied on Radagast to try and lead them away as well as the intervention of Elves of Rivendell. They had no such help this time to say the least and they were without weapons.

* * *

After some time, the Great Goblin decided that he wanted more information on what they were doing and so sent for several large torture devices. The entire time, he was singing about how he was going to torture them, whipping the other goblins into a frenzy. Glyn could only hope that some sort of divine intervention would save him and the others now.

"My good God…" He muttered when a particularly nasty looking instrument is brought out.

"Whatever god you worshipped in your world cannot save you now, Glyn…" Bofur said quietly.

He was about to reply when the goblin who seemed to act as the Great Goblin's lieutenant gave an inhuman screech. He stared in fear of Thorin's word and the larger Goblin had crawled onto his own throne, the rest of the creatures howling in rage at the mere sight of the weapon.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

As the Great Goblin spoke, Glyn felt two painful lashes on his cheek as he was whipped by one of the goblins. The skin was broken, but adrenaline coursed through him as the goblins began to attack the company. Grunting in pain with every hit, bite and lash, dragging him down to the floor. He started to hit out and kick as much as he could, but all he could hear was angry snarls. Thorin is thrown next to him and he looked up to see one of them pull out a knife and go to behead the leader. A bright shockwave rips through them, destroying the devices and knocking the goblins. Glyndwr recovered and saw Gandalf.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!" Gandalf shouted.

Grabbing his blades, Glyndwr was the first up, impaling the two goblins that had whipped his face, killing them in an instant. Tearing them free, he blocked one of their crude weapons and cut the little monster's throat. The Great Goblin suddenly turned to Nori then, swinging his mace, only to be knocked off of the edge by Thorin.

With Fili and Kili helping to take out the goblins that had previously surrounded, Glyn was able to get back to the rest of the group. The goblins were able to regroup and were heading towards them so at Gandalf's urging, they began to run from the throne room.

As they are running along one of the narrow passage, several Goblins are heading towards them. By Dwalin's command, they take down a post from the railing and use it as a long spear to knock many of the approaching goblins off of the edge. Dropping the post, he charged ahead, killing as many as he could.

Glyndwr held out his swords and ran, letting out a battle cry as he impaled two, only he kept on running, impaling another two goblins, and two more until three were on each blade. Stopping, the momentum from the sudden cease in movement caused the bodies to slide off of the Elven blades allowing him to continue running.

Now on a raised platform, they were fighting as well as they could on such a narrow space when a few of the goblins began to use ropes to attack them. Glyndwr sheathed his swords and began to fire at them with his bow, managing to kill some as they were above the platform. He made sure to retrieve every arrow when he could.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted.

Keeping his bow in one hand, Glyn drew his regular sword and cut any ropes near him with the other Dwarves. The platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him. He deflects some arrows with his sword; he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Impressive!" Glyn managed to grin as he ran with Fili and Kili.

"Not so bad yourself!"

"Quickly!"

They continued to run until they reached a section of path that was suspended by ropes from above. Glyndwr and some of the others sliced some of the ropes, causing the path to swing towards one other section.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted, some of the others doing as he suggested.

Several of the Company, Glyndwr included were able to jump, but the section of path began to swing back, heading towards the pursuing goblins. Some of them jump on board, getting into a melee with the remaining members and losing easily. The path makes another pass at the section the half-elven was stood on, allowing the rest of the company to jump over. Quickly cutting the ropes that remained, they continued to run as the path fell down.

As they continued their run, Gandalf hit a rock above his head with his staff causing it to collapse and cut some of the goblins off. The boulder begins rolling ahead of them, crushing the goblins in front of them and clearing the way. Finally, they'd made it to a bridge between two walls of the cavern but as they were just about to cross it, the Great Goblin leapt up and cut them off as the other goblins surrounded them.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin taunted. He swung his mace twice at the wizard, causing him to fall but the others kept him up. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" He taunted again. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised when Gandalf leapt forward and hit him in the eye with his staff before cutting his stomach open. Howling in pain, he dropped to his knees before gaining a sense of calm. "That'll do it…"

Gandalf slashed the Great Goblins throat, finally killing him. The weight however, causes the bridge to start shaking when suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves and Glyn, who are still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well…it could be worse…" Bofur said, before the Great Goblins corpse fell on the wreckage, crushing them further.

"You just had to bloody say it!" Glyn ground out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin growled out.

It took some time to finally pull themselves free from the wreckage, Glyndwr assisting Fili from it before they could hear a noise from above.

"Gandalf!"

Thousands of goblins were climbing down the walls after them and Glyndwr drew his swords, a small sinking feeling in his stomach.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin pointed out.

"If we don't move now, we'll have no choice!" Glyn said.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

 **And I'll call it a day there. I do have one thing to ask though. As you are aware, I am now nearing the end of the first film. Would you prefer I keep it as one fic or split it up? Let me know in your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Pale Orc

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Hey guys! Had a sick day (24 hour bug…ugh) and so I decided to write to take my mind off of it. So rate and review!**

It took some time but eventually the company was able to make it out of the mountain. Glyn smiled in relief as he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face but they nevertheless put as much distance as they could between the goblins and them. Soon, they came to a stop so they could finally take a few seconds to catch their breaths.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...Bombur and Glyn…that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf said after counting.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin looked around.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!"

"I didn't see him amongst the company when we were taken by the Goblins. Nobody lost him. A lot happened so we must have been separated." Glyn said.

"I think I saw him slip away." Nori spoke up. "When they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"I see you conveniently forget to mention what you had said before we were captured." Glyn spoke up, earning a fierce glare from Thorin. "No…there was a time when your glare may have scared me, but not now."

"What did he say?" Gandalf asked.

"Said that Bilbo was lost…that he should never have come with us. Yes…he was going to leave…but not because he wanted to go home. Because Thorin had caused doubt within him." Glyn gave a powerful glare in return.

"In any case…he hasn't gone." A familiar voice said behind them.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf laughed as he spoke. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"I thank you for your defence, Glyn…but it wasn't necessary." The Hobbit smiled gratefully at him.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili was surprised, but overjoyed to see the Hobbit.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili asked, just as surprised as the others. Glyn then watched as the other gave a nervous laugh and went to say something. He'd have voiced his concern if Gandalf didn't cut him off first.

"Well what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said with a small smile.

"It matters!" Thorin spoke up. "I want to know…why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back…because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." He said, the others going silent, most of them touched and Gandalf smiled.

"I have seen a great many things in my time here…mostly dangerous...I've witnessed the grace of the Elves…the stubbornness of Dwarves…" At this, the others chuckled at Glyn. "And the kindness of the Hobbits…it's refreshing to see good people."

The moment is interrupted when the sound of howling comes down from the mountain. The whole of the Company looked around, weapons clutched tight as they wondered how far away they were.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin began.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished. "Run! RUN!" He ordered and the others began to run

* * *

With the Wargs rapidly pursuing them, the remaining daylight was replaced with the darkness of night but that didn't stop them. The Wargs reach them, the first one leaping at Bilbo who ducks behind a rock, the Warg missing him by mere inches. The monstrous creatures turns and charges at him, but Bilbo, who'd drawn his sword, impales it in the head, killing it.

Glyn had drawn both of his swords, holding one back by the neck with his sword as he impaled another that approached the right side. No long distracted by the other, he slit the others throat and it hit the ground with a whimper, dying soon after. With the Wargs dispatched, they continued to run until they reached an outcropping.

"Bloody hell…" Glyn muttered as he peered down.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf ordered.

"I'll go up last." Glyndwr said, keeping his swords drawn.

"Glyn!" Fili called as a Warg lunged at him. Swords held up, he prepared to stab the beast but an axe thrown by Bifur kills it before he can. "Get up here, now!"

Seeing the main body of the riders and Wargs, Glyn sheathes the blades and takes Fili's outstretched hand, climbing the tree easily once he got into the hang of it. The riderless beasts soon circled the trees that the Dwarves had climbed up as Glyndwr perched himself on a branch just above Fili and Kili. The Wargs cease their growling and turn, where a large white beast has appeared, and astride it was a large, muscular white orc, missing an arm.

"Azog?!" Thorin said in shock, the others as surprised at him.

"That's the Defiler?..."

"Yes…" Fili said darkly.

The Orc began to speak in Black Speech then, the language foul as he spoke. Glyn found himself to be incredibly repulsed by the way the words sounded, but he snapped out of it when the Wargs began their assault, attempting to climb the trees. Glyndwr drew his bow and an arrow, but with the trees shaking violently, he couldn't fire, even with his elven senses. He switched to his sword as he prepared for a fight.

With the combined weight of the Wargs attacking the trees, the furthest one from the edge, on which Glyn, the two princes and a few others were perched on, began to fall. As they fell towards one of the other trees, they jumped onto that one, but the other trees begin to fall as well until they were all perched on the very last tree.

"I don't much like our prospects here…" Glyn said.

"Fili!" Gandalf calls and the fair haired Dwarf looked up, catching a flaming pinecone. He quickly throws it at the Wargs, who begin to retreat. "Glyndwr!" Gandalf calls and passes two down to him.

Throwing them in quick succession, the Company are able to create a barrier of fire, angering the white Orc. They all start to cheer but for a brief moment before the roots of the tree they're in begin to uproot. The tree tipped over, but came to a rest, hanging precariously over the edge. Glyndwr was knocked off by the sudden stop and was about to fall, were it not for a hand grabbing onto his.

"You're not getting away from us…" Fili said as he kept him held up.

"This would be a really bad time to get sweaty palms!" Glyn said as he looked down for a moment.

"Look at me!" Fili said. "Just focus on me."

"Okay…"

"Kili…try to reach him."

The dark haired prince reached for him and Glyndwr swung himself up to reach the other, both brothers clutching his hands. They began to pull and with some effort, they managed to get him up and out of harm's way. The half-Elven perched himself and breathed deeply as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"You're alright…" Fili said, keeping a strong hand on his shoulder. "I will not let you fall…I promise…"

"After that little rescue…I know you won't…" He said as Thorin pulled himself up and began to walk down the trunk. Sword drawn, he approached the white Orc.

The King Under the Mountain breaks into a run as he charges at Azog, the other grinning in anticipation. Going to slash at the larger Orc, the others watched in shock as the Warg smashed it's paw into his chest, knocking him down. Thorin gets up, the wind knocked out of him, only to be hit in the face with the Orcs mace before he could react, a few of the Dwarves calling out to their leader in despair.

"Thorin…" Fili whispered in horror as the Warg clamped down on his arm, Azog roaring in excitement before the beast flings Thorin away, the other landing heavily and almost unconscious. An Orc approaches him then.

"No…" Glyn averted his eyes.

What no one expected was Bilbo to fling himself at the Orc and kill it. Pulling his sword free of the body, the Hobbit stood in front of Thorin, protecting him. Glyn took out his own swords when he saw what had happened. The riders and the Wargs began to surround Bilbo then and the half-elven let his feet do the work.

Running the length of the trunk with Fili, Kili and Dwalin, who'd managed to pull himself up, the four ploughed into the massive group, fighting them. Glyn fought with a rider, blocking his blows before killing the Warg he was riding. The Orc was flung forward as his steed fell and before it had a chance to get back up, Glyn ended its life with both swords being stabbed through it's chest. Despite the initial shock of the resistance, the four are pushed back together and surrounded. Glyn was aware that Bilbo was at Azog and his Wargs mercy.

"If we don't break through, he is dead…" Glyn said.

Before any of the others could respond, the sound of eagles broke through the growling and the Wargs found themselves under attack by giant eagles. Glyn looked up in shock but didn't question their good fortune. Before he could process what was going on, the half-elven was snatched up by some talons and then dropped. Before he had a chance to cry out, he landed on the back of another with Fili and Kili landing by him.

"This place is trying to give me a heart attack…" He said as the Eagle circled nearby, waiting for its brethren to deal with the rest of the Orcs and Wargs.

* * *

When all is said and done, the Eagles begin to fly over a great distance then. The flight is relatively calm, if not for the concern for Thorin. Fili calls out to him, but the other doesn't respond. Glyndwr keeps one hand on the Eagle beneath him, the other on Fili's shoulder, squeezing gently as he does so. Soon, they reach a large bear-shaped rock, the one they are on landing. Fili and Kili get off quickly whilst Glyn turns to the large creature.

"Thank you…" He whispers softly, the Great Eagle regarding him for a moment before taking off.

Glyndwr turned his attention to the others, who surrounded Thorin. Gandalf was knelt beside him and whispering something that he could barely pick up. The Dwarf was still but for a moment before his eyes fluttered open and he takes in a deep breath.

"The halfling?..."

"It's alright…Bilbo is here…he's quite safe."

Dwalin and Kili help him to his feet but the other shrugs him off and approaches the Hobbit, fury in his eyes and in his voice when he speaks.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Glyndwr went to step forward, but Fili put a hand on his chest to keep him back. "That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place among us?" He advances on the other, who looks terrified. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" He said, grabbing Bilbo and embracing him deeply.

Relieved, Glyndwr took the time release the breath he'd been holding and smiled as the others cheered. Fili then turned to him as the other collapsed to his knees.

"Are you okay?"

"My feet are bloody killing me…" He said, earning a laugh from the prince who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"First complaint…I'm impressed."

"Must be catching up to me." He rested his head on his shoulder for a moment as Bilbo and Thorin spoke. "Not an Elf yet, remember?"

"True…" He smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked and the others turned. With a bit of effort and some help, Glyn stood and joined the others in looking out at the view. In the distance, Glyn saw it. A solitary peak.

"Erebor…the Lonely Mountain. The last of the Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth…" Gandalf smiled.

"Our home…" Thorin said softly.

The sound of a bird nearby catches their attention and they see it flying in the same direction of the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign…a good omen…" Thorin said.

"You're right…I do believe that the worst is behind us…" Bilbo said optimistically and Glyndwr smiled as he allowed himself to believe it. He continued to look at that solitary peak, curious as to what awaited them inside and hope in his heart that he would see it soon.

 **And so the first part of this little saga is complete! Tune in for our next chapter which will kick off the Desolation of Smaug!**


	10. Note to my Readers

**Note to my Readers**

Hey guys. It's been a while. This note is going on all of my fics if you read them. There's a reason for the rather long absence. It'll require some context. I work for a recruitment agency as a temporary agent, assigned to a big office of a well-known UK retailer as a member of their social media night team.

These past few months, since my last update, the office has recently been hit with a lot of contact from our customers. As a result, I've been raking in the overtime. Recently my office has received news that it will be closing. As a result, my job is in the toilet come February. Normally, I'd be very grateful for eight months' notice, but the news was so out of the blue, not only have we started to scramble to deal with the public fallout…but we're scrambling to sort out our futures.

As a temporary agent, I get no redundancy which means I have no money when the office closes. I'll be doing more overtime whilst simultaneously looking for a permanent job. I've booked time off on the Thursday and Friday, so I've got an action plan for then. I plan to update 'An Unexpected Transport', 'The Journey of BSG 49' and 'Stargate UKES' at the next available opportunity. I appreciate that you guys have been waiting and I'll do my absolute best to provide for you. Love you all!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Reaching Mirkwood

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Hey there ladies and gentlemen! And so we begin the second leg of our journey, finally! Rate, review and enjoy!**

Bilbo peeks over some rocks on a high ledge and watches Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away, occasionally stopping to smell the air in their pursuit of the Company. Not finding anything, they continue on their way. Suddenly, Bilbo hears a snarl from the side, and ducks behind the rocks. He peeks out and sees a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. The group watched as Bilbo scrambled back down the rocks.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked Bilbo.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" The elder dwarf asked.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo said and Gandalf looked quite concerned as he spoke up.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" The wizard exclaimed.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said, his exasperation building as he tried to explain what the problem actually was.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves and even Glyn chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Finally the Hobbit's exasperation built and he started talking louder.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"If something other than Azog has you concerned…" Glyn said quietly whilst the others looked a little concerned themselves.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked and the others looked at him curiously.

"Ye…Yes…but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo said.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur turned to Gandalf. "I say we double back…"

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin pointed out.

"I for one am not eager to get into a fight so soon after we barely survived our last encounter with Azog and the hounds of hell themselves…" Glyn said as Gandalf appeared to be deep in thought.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we may take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house is it? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us. Or he will kill us." Gandalf said and the others looked dismayed whilst Glyn let out a humourless chuckle.

"Well then. Fifty percent chance of death or success…splendid…"

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked when suddenly a loud roar startled them all, louder than any beast Glyn had ever heard before.

"None." Gandalf said simply.

* * *

The Company ran through plains and over streams, urged on by Gandalf, before reaching a forest as their pursuers did. Another roar, the bear again, could be heard and the group stopped, the grip on their weapons tight. From the lack of thundering footfalls, Azog's pack had also halted their pursuit, no doubt reconsidering.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted, all of them breaking out into another run. After some urging, Bombur ran passed all of them, earning surprised looks from Fili, Kili and Glyn as he did. Soon, they ran through a gate in a hedge. "Come on, get inside!"

They run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled.

"Quickly!"

Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire company bolts inside the house and they try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear whilst Glyn drew his bow and aimed it at the doorway.

"Now would be a fantastic time to close the bloody door!" The Welshman shouted.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin encouraged.

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness. Glyn put his bow back over his back and the arrow in his quiver before leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That…is our host." Gandalf said and the others looked at him in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Glyn broke the shocked silence.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"What about half-elven?" Glyn asked.

"Elves are associated with nature…he has some respect for them…"

"Thank god…"

"Fortunate for you…" Fili said sarcastically.

After some concerns and reassurances from Gandalf, they made themselves comfortable whilst the Welshman started to process this new knowledge. Skin-changer. A man who is capable of turning into a animal. To say the least, he was going through a near limitless amount of surprises since he'd arrived in Middle-Earth.

"Does your world have anything like Elves, Dwarves, skin-changers or dragons?" Fili asked.

"No…we have legends about dragons though."

"Legends?" Thorin asked, sounding somewhat curious.

"At present, my country is part of a union referred to as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Four countries make up the union. England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales. My country has a symbol of a red dragon on a field of green with a white background. Before it was part of the United Kingdom, Wales was a separate nation. England invaded Wales and they were represented by a white dragon. The two dragons fought, and the cries of pain from the red dragon led to animals perishing, plants becoming barren and women losing their children. The king of Britain went to his wise brother in a nation referred to as France and he is told to dig a pit in the centre of Britain, fill it with mead and cover it with cloth. After doing this, both dragons are drawn to the hole where they drink the mead and fall asleep entwined together, wrapped in the cloth and buried." At this, the Dwarves chuckled. "So the tale goes…" He chuckled as well. "It sounds like an average evening for you."

"Well minus the burying part." Fili grinned. "So the dragon was tied to the life of your country."

"And whenever it was in pain, the country suffered for it…given how pleasantly drunk and the fact that it is now asleep, I don't think it'll be in pain anymore."

"At least the dragons of your land are benevolent." Thorin said. "That said…it was an interesting tale from what must be a rather deep history."

"It is…" Glyn said as he pulled his cloak off to use it as a blanket.

"So out of this war, a union was born between those four nations?" The King Under the Mountain asked

"It took a lot of time, but yes."

"Maybe we should try that with the Elves." The younger prince grinned and the others chuckled. "At least the woodland sprites…Rivendell is fine…"

"I'd hate to have to fight you, Kili…It'd be unbecoming of a Dwarven prince to lose to a half-elven after all."

"Care to put that to a test?" Kili asked.

"No one will be putting any skills to any tests. What you will be doing is getting some rest. After all, we may yet have to run tomorrow should Beorn make the decision to try and kill us." Gandalf said.

"What being doesn't want to hear that before going to sleep?" Glyn asked sarcastically.

"Rest…"

* * *

The following morning, Glyn was woken by a soft breeze, no doubt from an open window. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that there was a bee looking at him curiously. Well, the bee wasn't the surprise, rather the size of this particular bee. It was quite large to say the least and given that the windows were closed, it was safe to say that the wings were the cause of that breeze.

"My God…" Glyn said as he sat up to look at the bee. "You're a sizeable fellow, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure it will respond." Fili said, having just woken and looking at the bee with a similarly surprised expression.

"I suppose to you, it would seem bigger?" Glyn asked with a wry grin.

"Shut it." The other shoved him good naturedly.

"Ahh…you're awake. Come." Gandalf said with a small smile.

Glyn picked himself up and dusted his cloak off, the bee still watching him curiously as he did so. The Welshman followed Gandalf and was greeted with the sight of a very tall man. This must have been Beorn, the one who had chased them into the house in the first place. The man turned and regarded him with a somewhat curious expression.

"Never did I think that I would see the day when an Elf would willingly travel with a Dwarf."

"Were I any other Elf, I would agree."

"Yes…Gandalf has told me of your unique circumstances." Beorn said as the other sat down. "I apologise for the scare…"

"Running from various beings has become a regular occurrence since I have arrived…" He graciously accepted a somewhat large mug of milk. "It still doesn't take anything away from my wonder at this world and said beings."

"Very strange indeed…a man who became a half-Elven willingly journeys with Dwarves and despite facing numerous perils, you maintain a sense of wonder about the world."

"Where I come from, Men are the only race capable of building cities like those seen here…to me, Middle-Earth is a breath of fresh air…quite literally, given how clean the air is here…" He said, nearly jumping when that bee perched itself on his shoulder. "It's not going to sting me, is it?" Glyn asked quietly whilst Kili and Fili grinned at him.

"If you do not harm it, it will not harm you. Respect life and sometimes it will respect you back."

"Good to know." He moved slowly as he carefully lifted the mug of milk, the hairs of the bee tickling his neck. "Miracles and oddities are beginning to become daily routine on this trip." He muttered as the Dwarves snickered at him.

"I would be more threatened by your glare were it not for the wide eyed bee on your shoulder." Fili said as the other turned a fiery look on him.

"This bee cannot protect you for long, Fili…" Glyn said darkly. Feeling somewhat confident, his dark look changed to a small grin as he lifted his hand to his shoulder, the bee crawling onto his palm before getting up and heading to an open window and gently releasing it. "It's only a matter of time before the rest of my strength becomes available to me…and when that day comes, I may best you in a fight."

"I look forward to it." The elder prince said with a playful glint in his eye. "We'll see the true strength of the Welsh."

"Indeed we shall." Glyn returned to his seat as Bilbo joined them.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn turned his attention to Thorin. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He asked, surprising the other.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." The larger man explained and Glyn noticed that there were manacles still on the others wrists. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"Dear God…" Glyn muttered in horror.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said softly.

"And now?"

"Now there is only one." The other said, the Company falling into silence at the solemn confession. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" He changed the subject.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf nodded.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." The Wizard said, some of the Dwarves stiffening at the mention of the realm.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road…that path is still safe…"

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

"Lovely…" Glyn muttered whilst Thorin looked on in shock, Beorn standing and facing him.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He gently picked up a small mouse. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

With a warning that the Orcs and their vicious wargs were not far behind them, the Company set off quickly on the ponies living on Beorn's land. Rapidly, they soon approached a rather dark and dead forest. Glyn got off of his pony and sighed, his heart aching for the poor condition of the land that was in front of him.

"Something dark lurks here…I'm not sure how, but I feel it…" Glyn regarded the forest warily as they walked into the forest, finding an ancient archway.

"This forest was once vibrant with life…but as Radagast has warned, darkness now permeates through this forest." Gandalf said, before gesturing to the archway. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs…we have luck on our side." Dwalin said.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said, the others grabbing their supplies and letting the ponies go.

"This forest feels...sick." Bilbo approached. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" The Hobbit asked.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf said, heading in.

"You look uneasy, Glyn…" Fili noted in concern. "You've never been able to sense things before…"

"Whatever has made this forest so barren is not natural…As Bilbo said…it's like a disease has made this forest very ill. If the Wood-Elves live here, then I can only pity them somewhat for their home is dying."

"Normally I would feel that this is comeuppance…but you're right. Whatever caused these woods to be so barren can't have been natural. Which means it could very well be bad news for us."

"Hence my concern…" He said, tightening his modified quiver. "Let's hope we don't run into what is causing it."

Just as Nori is about to begin unsaddling Gandalf's horse, the Grey Wizard marched out with purpose towards them.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf started to mount it.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo approached him.

"I would not do this unless I had to."

Glyn felt the uneasy feeling in his stomach worsen slightly and for a moment, he considered keeping at least one sword drawn. He thought better of it, turning to look back at the forest as Gandalf and Bilbo spoke. At one time, this forest must have been quite the natural beauty, a sight that Glyn would have enjoyed seeing on much better terms.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf spoke up, looking at Thorin. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray…what does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf explained before turning to head off. "No matter what may come, you must stay on the path!" He headed off and the others turned to the forest.

* * *

The path is gruelling to say the least. Glyn, like a couple of the others felt as though he wasn't getting enough air. His head swimming and focused on keeping on the path, he was unaware that the party was not in front of him, at least for a moment. When he turned, he gasped when he realised that he was now very much alone in a forest that was playing with his head something chronic. His guard was up now, his swords drawn in a tight grip and by some miracle, he continued along the path. If all went well, they'd find a way out. Thorin and the others had a tendency for creativity when it really mattered. Heeding Gandalf's words, he continued to walk along the path slowly so as not to lose it.

"Whoever built this path needs a bloody good slap…" He muttered to himself as he continued his slow but steady walk, thoughts of the others clouding his mind. Normally he'd rather his judgement intact, but thoughts of the group helped keep this dark magic, for lack of a better term, from entering his mind.

As Glyn walked, it seemed to get much clearer, his mind no longer under the influence of the strange air of Mirkwood. Just as he was about to pick up the pace, he felt something sharp against his neck. An arrowhead, if he wasn't mistaken.

"What have we here?" A woman asked, appearing out of the woods with several other elves. She was beautiful, with long red hair, wearing little armour and carrying a bow as well as two knives. "You wear the armour of a Noldor, yet you look like a Man…a thief perhaps?"

"If I may move my hair slightly, I may be able to provide an insight into who I am." He kept his voice neutral.

"Any sudden move will be your last…" She warned as he reached up. His hair was still short, but was even more unruly than before. Fili and Kili had expressed an interest in making some small braids but he had shut them down for the time being. Brushing back some of his dark hair, he revealed his pointed ear. "Explain…"

"My name is Glyndwr…I am a half-Elven of Rivendell…"

"Lord Elrond did not send word you would be passing through."

"Well this wasn't exactly a planned trek for me…"

"You would risk getting lost in the forest forever on a trek you had never intended to take? You present more questions than answers." She said. "But you speak the truth…partially. And if you are indeed one of Lord Elrond's people, it would do no good to harm you. I am Tauriel…Captain of the Guard." She introduced. "I suggest you follow us…"

"You're not going to confiscate my weapons?"

"You may yet need them…these woods are no longer safe. If I see you reach for your swords before you need them…"

"I'm well aware of the potential consequences…lead on, my lady."

 **And that's that for today! Rate, review and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Woodland Realm

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Rate and review!**

Thranduil regarded him with disdain mixed with curiosity. The intruders hair was dark brown, short and unruly and he had a light dusting of stubble across his broad chin. To the King of the Woodland Realm, this person looked like any other man…except for the ears. They were pointed like that of any Eldar. Yet his eyes looked young. So how in the name of all that was good in Middle-Earth did he manage not only to find the ancient path, but stay on it?

"In my many years, I have never been as surprised as I am now, half-breed."

"And why is that?" Thranduil detected something of an accent, unlike any he had heard before. This one did not come from the town on the lake. So where was he from?

"You are young for a half-breed…that path is known only to those who have lived many years. How did you come by it?" The King began to circle him slowly, regarding his attire. He wore the armour of Rivendell and wielded their weapons. Could he be one of Elrond's?

"I don't suppose sheer luck would be an answer?"

"You would need to be blessed indeed to wander into the forest, find the path and then stay on it." The king answered.

"Lord Elrond's library is extensive…" Glyn retorted.

"So you are of Rivendell, then. And tell me…what is your purpose here?"

"That is information privy to myself." The other said stiffly.

"Insolence will not serve you well… I suppose your business is your business. Perhaps I will discuss it with Lord Elrond when we next meet. Will you at least tell me your name?" Thranduil sat back down on his throne.

"Glyndwr Magnus…"

"A unique name indeed…not Elven, however. Where do you really come from?"

"A country far from here known as Wales…I was taken from it. By whom and what, I know not." He said with a small sigh. "I was found by Lord Elrond's elves and brought to Rivendell…I was given this armour and these weapons to protect me on my travels."

"I see…" He gestured for two guards to approach him.

"I take it I am not going to be let go…" Glyndwr stated rather than asked.

"Until I receive confirmation from Lord Elrond as to your identity, you have trespassed upon the land of Mirkwood and are sentenced to confinement until then. Your weapons and armour will be cared for, for they are of my kinsmen and they will be returned if you are found to be telling the truth. You may take him away."

Glyndwr could only glare at the King before he was led away by the guards, heading further into the cavern in which the kingdom was built. Soon, he found himself removed of his armour and also his robes, leaving him in a long-sleeved tunic and trousers. Shoved unceremoniously into a cell, Glyn could only watch as the guard locked the door, and with a smug smile he departed up the stairs and he was left alone.

"Bloody great…" He muttered as he propped himself against the wall.

* * *

After what felt like an hour later, the door slammed open and the sound of many footsteps could be heard. Glyn stood up and went to the bars, leaning against them to see who else had the good luck to experience the hospitality of the Woodland Realm. He kept the look on his face neutral as the Elf from before led the rest of the Company minus Bilbo into the area.

"So you stayed on the path?" Bofur asked and he nodded.

"For all the bloody good that it did me."

"Well off the path was no better."

"I can see that…" Glyn said as Fili was brought to his cell. "I get a cell mate?" He asked with a small grin that Fili returned.

"Move away from the bars, half-breed." The Elf said, her glare fierce.

"Your wish is my command, my lady…" He stood back and the cell was opened before Fili was given a shove. "For a people of such high bearing, you do not treat your prisoners so well." He said rather sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue…lest I remove it." She threatened, before slamming the door and locking it.

"You would need to go through me first." Fili stood by him and though the she-Elf stayed quiet, she had a surprised glint in her eyes as she walked away.

The rest of the Dwarves were put into their cells and the guards as well as the captain left. When it was clear that they were gone, every one of them, except for Glyn and Balin, began to throw their bodies into the bars, trying to break them down. Despite all the effort, there was no shifting these doors and escaping from their cages.

"Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent." Balin said, the others stopping.

"I don't bloody believe it…" Glyn sighed as he sat down.

"Me either…captured by sprites…" Fili turned and noticed something on his cheek. "Where did you get that cut?"

"Elves, I've come to find out, are rather jumpy when a sudden move is made. I was struck across the face by a bow…the sharp tip caught my cheek…" Glyn explained as Fili knelt to get a closer look at it, his hand reaching out.

"May I?" He asked quietly.

"Yes…" The other hissed as the prince gently touched it.

"You didn't intend to threaten them?" He asked for confirmation.

"Not with an arrow pointed at the back of my neck…I must have jerked when they shoved me on the path and in reflex, one of them struck me…" He explained, privately grateful for the feeling of warmth against his cheek.

"This will not go unchecked…" Fili said angrily.

"There is no sense in getting worked up about this, Fili..." He said soothingly, reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder. "On the one hand, I am beyond furious that they struck me without a reason, but on the other, I'm well aware that the forest surrounding this place is far from normal. Anything and everything is a threat…"

"It is not right…" Fili said, his hand covering the others.

"No…not it's not…but we can't make this situation any worse than what it already is."

"Glyn's right, laddie." Balin said from his cell. "Thorin is with the Elven king now…with some luck, his exposure to our half-Elven will have done wonders in changing his opinion of Elves as a whole."

"Were he not negotiating with Thranduil, I'd agree…but as was explained to me, what the king did when Smaug attacked Erebor was unforgivable to him. Were he to work out some kind of a deal, I'd consider it a miracle." Glyn said.

"You've a point there…" Balin said.

"For now…I suppose the best we can do is make ourselves as comfortable as possible and get used to looking at the ceiling, wall or person opposite you." Glyn said calmly. "Thranduil has said that he would speak with Lord Elrond…he can vouch for us."

"By the time he arrives here, Durin's Day will have passed…" Kili said.

"A good point…" Glyn said, noticing how Fili was still staring at the cut.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Stings a little…it's still fresh. My advanced healing hasn't quite kicked in yet. Really, Fili…aside from this cut and a bit of anger, I am fine…"

"At least they had the courtesy to clean it…" Fili said, sitting in front of him.

"Initially they weren't going to. Legolas…the son of the King as I came to find out, insisted that it be left as a reminder of what will happen if I make a sudden move again. Tauriel disagreed…she may be uptight, but she was generous enough to ensure it didn't get infected."

"You should have seen Kili when he met her…" Fili said with a grin at the mention of the she-Elf. "We were attacked by spiders…"

"Spiders? That needed intervention from Elves?" The other asked with a raised brow.

"They were sizeable spiders, Glyn…Anyway…she moves through the tree tops and kills several of the spiders with ease. Kili was trying to hold one off and requested a knife. She told him no, killed it and he had an amazed look on his face. Notice how he hasn't stopped smiling for quite some time?" He pointed out and Glyn took a discreet look. Kili was smiling and that was when the Welshman caught on to the fact that the young prince had a brief exchange with the Elf when she locked him up.

"Ahh…It would seem that she has stirred feelings within our young Dwarf." He said with a grin.

"An Elf and a Dwarf…Thorin would be so angry."

"I think if your uncle saw how much she made him smile, he wouldn't mind so much." Glyn said with some optimism. "After all…it's obvious he doesn't hate all Elves…hence my presence."

"But you're half-Elven…and you're travelling to help us reclaim our home." Fili pointed out.

"It figures that the closer I get to making my decision, you start referring to me as half-Elven." The other chuckled softly

"Do you need much more time?" Fili asked.

"I think I will wait until we reclaim Erebor…" Glyn smiled, lying down to try and make himself a bit more comfortable. "God…I already miss my cloak…it was a good pillow." He muttered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Lift your head." Fili said.

"Okay…" The other raised a brow but did so. Fili moved to sit beside him, legs extended. The prince then shuffled closer to him.

"Lay your head back down…"

Glyn did so, surprised to find that his head was now resting in the Dwarves lap and he could see the fair haired Fili smiling down at him. He smiled back, silently thanking for him before settling a little more. The Welshman did nearly jump when the other used his chest as something of an armrest, the others hand resting above his heart.

"Better?"

"Much…but are you sure?"

"Dwarves find any stone surface comfortable…we prefer beds but stone is a good second." He explained. "You're without that luxury, however."

"Oh yes…because nothing says a good night sleep like a cold stone floor and chronic back issues the next day." He said with a grin, earning a chuckle from Fili.

"We're lucky to have met you, Glyndwr Magnus…even should you choose to become an Elf, you will always be the most unique Elf I'll have ever had the good fortune to meet. You've a heart of gold, with one of the best senses of humour and you refuse to let old prejudices between my people and the Elves stop you." The prince said earnestly with a kind smile.

"Well I can honestly say that I'm glad to have met you and your Company…your collective spirit is a reminder of home that I've come to cherish. It's your kindness in particular that has moved me…you were the first to accept me and what I will eventually become…and for that, I will be grateful for the rest of my days."

With a small blush and a burst of confidence, Glyndwr leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's jawline before settling down. The smile he received in return was positively radiant as Fili placed his arm back across the Welshman's chest, hand still resting above his heart. Smiling shyly in return, he relaxed once more. Despite the fact that he was locked up, he was content. If they were lucky, they would be out of there in no time.

* * *

The moment was broken when the door reopened and Thorin was led down to the cells and put in one by the guard. Glyn had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the door was locked and the keeper of the keys went back upstairs and out the door.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go 'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnul! Him and all his kin!" Glyn noticed Fili had winced.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I've not the heart to translate it…" Fili said.

"Thorin…if we get out of here and we're still somewhat young, remind me to teach you diplomacy with your enemies…" Glyn said sarcastically before sitting down once more.

"Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin said.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said with a smile and Glyn perked up.

"Bilbo…he's still out there." The Welshman said. "That Hobbit has gotten himself out of worse. If anyone can get us out…it's him…"

* * *

Day turned to night then and a noise could be heard from above. A party was obviously in swing for the Elves of Mirkwood. Despite this, however, Tauriel came down to check on the prisoner and she stopped by Glyn and Fili's cell, the latter sound asleep whilst the Welshman was awake. He noticed the captain watching.

"Lady Tauriel…" He greeted.

"Master Magnus…"

"Not 'half-breed' anymore?" He asked and she looked down, a little guilty. "It's fine…In my country, you develop a thick skin…"

"Though you are a prisoner, you are still considered a kinsmen to us…" She said and he smiled.

"I don't suppose that would get me early release?" He asked and she smiled back.

"I'm afraid not…How is that cut?" She asked.

"Well the pain has stopped…I thank you for cleaning it for me. Continue with your rounds, my lady. You can return to the celebration then." He said and she went to walk off before turning back to him with a curious expression.

"He stood in front of you to protect you from me…why?"

"I don't follow." He raised a brow.

"Well you are aware of the animosity between Dwarf and Elf, yes?" She asked and he nodded. "I am curious to know why he so readily defended you…"

"I was not travelling that path alone…these Dwarves are my companions but they lost the path." The Welshman explained and she nodded. "Aside from one other, they were the first beings of this land that I came to know and care for…there was some animosity initially as could be expected. That soon changed…and I am glad for it."

"You would be the first to befriend a Dwarf for many decades…" She smiled. "Farewell." She said and continued her rounds, stopping to speak with Kili. At this, he gently woke Fili.

"Glyn…you should be resting…"

"I thought you might like to see this…" The Welshman said, and Fili noticed the two talking.

"We're not eavesdropping…" Fili said, before moving to sit by the cell door.

"Oh…of course not…we're just changing our seating choice." Glyn said with a smile, sitting opposite to watch them.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked the younger, somewhat curious.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." He said seriously as he held up the stone and she stepped back, slightly started and went to walk off, much to the frustration of the elder prince and half-Elf. "Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." He said with a smile when she returned and they noticed she smiled back. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked softly and Fili smiled slightly at this, for he remembered the stone.

"That I will come back to her." Kili explained, the she-Elf looking down in shame. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" She asked.

"Nah." He tosses the stone up and misses it, causing it to fall out of the cell. It would have gone deeper into the cavern if Tauriel didn't stop it with her foot. Picking it up, she looked closely at it as the sound of laughter intensifies. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there…"

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight." Tauriel explained, stepping away slightly. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"Lord Elrond told me of this…" Glyn whispered. "I had hoped to celebrate it myself…" He looked down.

"One day you will…" Fili smiled reassuringly before they continued to listen.

"I always thought it is a cold light. Remote and far away." Kili said softly and she turned to speak with him.

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." She handed him back the stone with a smile. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air." She said, looking wistful and Glyn could only smile. Would he feel this way too, should he become an Elf?

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..." Kili spoke as she sat and listened intently. Fili retreated deeper into the cell with a warm smile on his face, followed closely by Glyn.

"I have watched him speak to many a woman before…but never has he opened up quite like this…"

"You are happy for him." Glyn noticed.

"Very…though I wish the circumstances were different, he has found deep feelings for this woman and for that, my heart swells for him." Fili said, that same smile on his face. Glyn smiled back as well before yawning.

"Tired?" Fili chuckled.

"You could say that…but I doubt I'll get much sleep…it's not warm nor comfortable down here."

"I can't provide much in the way of warmth…but use me as a pillow again." He offered.

"And expect you to sleep whilst sat up? Fili, surely that can't be comfortable?"

"Never underestimate a Dwarf's ability to fall asleep anywhere." Fili smiled before patting the spot beside him. "If we are indeed fortunate, we're going to need the energy."

Glyn smiled and lay down before resting his head in the others lap, the others arm draped over his chest once more. Shutting his eyes, he figured an hour or two of rest couldn't hurt much, especially if Bilbo was indeed out there and coming for them. Escaping these Elves would require a fair amount of energy to say the least.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Escaping Mirkwood and Entering Laketown

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my OC.

 **Rate and review!**

Night soon turned to day and the Company remained trapped in their cells. The party above seemed to have died down now, confirming that for the prisoners. Glyn woke slowly to see Fili looking down as they all thought they had no hope of making it to the Lonely Mountain. The half-Elven reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"Have hope, Fili…" The Welshman said softly.

"Day has likely come…we are running out of time." The elder prince leant into the touch.

"So long as there is a chance that Bilbo is still out there…there is still hope. Don't give up now." Glyn said with a soft smile. The two startled when they heard someone clear their throat just outside the cell.

"I trust I'm not interrupting?" Bilbo whispered with a grin.

"Bilbo…" Glyn smiled as they both went to the door. "Never will I underestimate the determination of Hobbits."

"Well are you going to continue giving up or are you both ready to get out of here?" He held up the ring of keys before unlocking the door as the others pontificated on the same thoughts Fili and Glyn were having earlier.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said grimly.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked, hopelessness in his voice.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo said as he got to work on unlocking the doors to the delight of the rest of the Company.

"Bilbo!" Balin said in surprise, the other Dwarves exclaiming in surprise.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby." Bilbo warned, the others quieting down.

Bilbo led the Dwarves through the halls of the Woodland Realm, eventually making their way to the wine cellar. Glyn and a few of the others were rather amused to see a couple of Elves passed out on the table surrounded by several empty bottles. The Hobbit led them deeper in and though Glyn had the tendency to give people the benefit of the doubt, he was confused.

"This way…" Bilbo said quietly.

"I don't believe it…we're in the cellars!" Kili finally voiced what the other thought.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said and Bilbo merely rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I know what I'm doing!" He snapped. "This way." He led them into a room with several barrels that were stacked sideways, all of them open on one end. Glyn then noticed the trap door and it dawned on him what the plan was.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin pointed out.

"I'll quite literally stick out…" Glyn said in a deadpan tone.

"No, no, they won't find you, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" He said and all of them milled around, deciding what to do. They heard a commotion, indicating that their time was quickly running out.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said with no hesitation.

Glyn climbed into a barrel, crouching so that he fit more as the other Dwarves likewise climbed into their own barrels. Glyn could see Bilbo moving towards a lever and he noticed the section of the floor that could be opened. His eyes widening, he went to protest before he was cut off by Bofur.

"What do we do now?"

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said with a small grin.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" He asked as Glyn took in a deep breath. The Hobbit pulled the lever and the barrels went down the opening, the Dwarves telling as they fell several feet before landing in a river that ran beneath the Woodland Realm. As they moved towards an opening, Thorin held his arms out to hold them in place. Suddenly, Bilbo fell into the river and grabbed a hold of the barrel holding Nori.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said with a slight grin.

"Go." Bilbo said after waving his hand in thanks.

"Come on…let's go."

The Company begin to paddle with their hands, the river slowly pulling the barrels along. Emerging into the light, the ones up front spot a waterfall ahead and Thorin turns to take a look at the rest of them group.

"Hold on!"

Gripping tight to the sides of his barrel, Glyn felt his stomach drop as they went down the waterfall and into the rapids. Glyn could see the Elves out of the corner of his eyes and Legolas yelled out an order, a horn sounding out. The gate shuts and they are unable to go any further down the river.

"Bugger…"

Just as the guards appeared, swords drawn, a black arrow pierces the back of one. Several large orcs swarmed over the walls, killing the remaining Elves before throwing themselves at the Dwarves and Glyn. Reaching out to one of the dead guards, the Welshman snags a sword as Dwalin manages to pick one up himself.

"Kili!" The older Dwarf calls and Glyn turned to see the young prince heading up to the gate lever.

Heading up with a sword tossed to him by Dwalin, Kili fought off several orcs with Fili throwing a small knife at an orc that prepared to strike his brother from behind. Just as Kili reached the lever, a black arrow pierces Kili's calf and he stops short, panting in pain.

"Kili!" The fair haired Dwarf called.

Despite the arrow in his calf, Kili managed to pull the lever before falling over onto his back. Glyn turned to see a large Orc with metal embedded in his head preparing another arrow. Tauriel arrived as another orc prepared to kill the raven haired prince, killing the orc with an arrow to the head. Kili returned to the lever and continues to pull the lever, finally opening the gate.

Holding onto his barrel tightly as well as the sword he had a hold of, Glyn was unable to see anything behind him as he focused on maintaining control of his barrel. Glyn felt an impact and he turned to see an orc balancing on his barrel. The creature raised his sword and brought it down, the Welshman bringing his sword up to block the attack. Striking the back of the orcs knee, the foul being nearly lost its balance but dropped the sword. With a grunt, Glyn drove it into its stomach before pushing it off and into the river.

"I don't bloody think so…" The half-Elven muttered as he gripped the barrel and refocused on trying to control the barrel.

"Cut the log!" He heard Thorin yell.

Thorin hit the log with his sword followed by Bofur, then Glyn and finally Dwalin. The log, swarming with orcs, fell into the river killing them. Glyn watched, much to his amazement as Bombur went sailing through the air before landing on the river bank. The barrel began rolling along the path, mowing down a great many orcs in his path before it flipped through the air and landed on the other side of the river.

Glyn watched in concern as the barrel came to a stop and was surrounded by orcs. Bombur kicked out the bottom and his hands burst out of the side, holding axes before he began spinning rapidly, killing many orcs around him. Tossing his axes to one of the dwarves in the barrels, he gracefully jumped into a barrel.

"Miracles and oddities…" Glyn muttered to himself.

Legolas, Tauriel and the other Elves soon caught up with the Company and Orcs, fighting them off along the treetops and river banks. Glyn noticed a sword sail through the air above his head and into an orc that was about to kill the Elven prince. The fair haired Elf looked at Thorin, a grudging look of understanding passing between them. Legolas and the rest of the Elves ceased their pursuit then and the group continued to slowly float down river.

* * *

Finally, the river began to calm down somewhat, the company now paddling with their hands to continue moving.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin reported.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur shouted up.

"Not for long; we've lost the current."

"Bofur is half drowned." Dwalin shouted up.

"We're all half bloody drowned!" Glyn shouted, sopping wet.

At Thorin's urging, the group made for the river bank where they climbed out onto the shore. From the looks of things, Glyn and Bilbo were the only ones with a weapon, the others having lost theirs through various means. Glyn sighed as he removed his tunic and rung it out over the side of the rock in the hopes of drying it quicker. He was unaware of Fili approaching him and jumped when he felt a cold hand on his back. He turned to see a grinning fair haired prince.

"Dear God, don't do that…I'm still coming down off of the rush from back there…"

"Sorry…didn't know you'd react that way."

"How can I help you?" He asked as he put his creased tunic back on and secured a belt around his waist, sliding the sword into it.

"Do you know anything about healing aside from what we saw at Rivendell?"

"Kili's wound…" He remembered and the other nodded.

"The bleeding won't stop no matter how much pressure we put on it and his blood seems a little dark." Fili pointed out and Glyn followed him back to the group, Kili perched on a rock, leg extended. Glyn approached and crouched by him.

"I'm fine, Glyn…" Kili protested.

"You know, my patrons used to say the same thing after been glassed. I never used to believe them."

"Of course you didn't…" Kili muttered as the other peeled back the cloth over the wound. "Or just peel it back with no warning."

"You'd have said no if I had asked…" Glyn said, hiding his concern when he noticed the oddly dark blood. "Are orcs known to use anything on their arrows that would cause this? Poison of some kind?"

"Not that I know of." Fili said.

"Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said, interrupting Glyn's thoughts before he could continue.

Glyn stood up whilst Fili got to work on binding the wound. Glyn and the other noticed a man aiming an arrow at Ori and immediately moved to his defence. Dwalin jumped in front of the archer with a thick branch, but the bowman fired and it embedded in the branch. Kili picked up a rock to throw it but it was shot out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The bowman spoke before Glyn placed his blade agains the man's neck.

"I wouldn't advise it…" He warned, the bowman regarding him.

"You wield a sword of Mirkwood but you do not look like one of them."

"It's a long story…one I am disinclined to share with someone who threatens my friends when they are defenceless."

"Excuse me…" Balin spoke up, his tone casual. "…but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" He asked and the bowman lowered his bow, Glyn lowering his sword as he did so. The man climbed aboard the barge, the others waiting by it.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He asked.

"Those boots have seen better days…" Balin noted as the man loaded the barrels. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asked, Glyn surprised at how deductive the other was. It seemed to pay off as the bowman turned, his expression looking a little less guarded.

"A boy and two girls…"

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said and Glyn noticed the other look a little pained at the mention.

"Aye. She was." He said and Balin's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He's cut off by his brothers loud whispering.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties…"

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked and Glyn rolled his eyes.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man said bluntly.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said before the man turned to Glyn.

"I'm but a barrel merchant from Mirkwood…lost my balance and fell into the river." He smiled, Fili grinning beside him. Not breaking his smile, he subtly, but firmly stepped on Fili's foot. "The Dwarves assisted me with moving the barrels down here."

"Simple merchants, you say?" The bowman asked.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as the bowman looked at the barrels, noticing the various nicks and dents sustained in the fight.

"Your friend's lie is convincing…he has an Elf's ears and I know the barrels come from where he says he's from…"

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." He boarded the barge and tossed the rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to him.

"Offer him more."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin suggested and the other nodded.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double." Balin said, and the other regarded him with a suspicious expression.

* * *

Glyn stood off to one side, speaking with the man known as Bard. The rest of the Dwarves were milling around, some sat down essentially twiddling their thumbs whilst they waited. The fog had set in now and some ice could be seen around the barge.

"You are fortunate that you are half-Elven and carrying a sword of Mirkwood. It will help with any ruse that we need to concoct should anything go wrong."

"I wish I didn't have to carry this particular sword…"

"Where are you from? I've never seen you in Laketown, but your accent suggests you were born there…"

"Until recently, I was a denizen of the far away nation of Wales. Fate brought me to the protection of Rivendell where I discovered my heritage as a half-Elven…I suppose you could say Rivendell is my new home."

"I have never heard of a nation known as Wales…must truly be far away."

"You could say that. My apologies for raising my blade against you." He said, leaning against the side of the railing.

"You were defending your friends…it's understandable."

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted when large rocks came into view, which upon closer inspection were actually ruins.

"What are you trying to do, down us?" Thorin asked irritably.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard answered.

"Oh I have had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw over the side and be done with it." Dwalin said and Bilbo turned to him angrily.

"Oh, Bard…his name's Bard."

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"I asked him…" Bilbo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin said to Thorin.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin ordered and Glyn took out two small pouches of gold, handing them to the bargeman.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin quietly asked Thorin.

"We don't." Thorin answered.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said and Thorin instantly turned to Gloin with a slight smile.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" He stops talking when they all turn to look up at the Lonely Mountail appearing through the thinning fog.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." He said, instantly throwing a sack of coins into the middle of the pile, before Bilbo coughed as the Bargeman approached them.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." They turn and spot many rooftops in the distance, no doubt belonging to Laketown. The group comes to a stop just outside of the city at a dock. Bard hops off and speaks to a man whilst the Dwarves went back into hiding. Glyn kept an eye out.

Glyn couldn't hear what was been said but he began to grow nervous when he noticed Bard pointing at them and shaking hands. With a sinking feeling, he felt as though they were been sold out and his hand was itching to draw the sword at his hip. That feeling dispersed when he saw fish being pulled out, no doubt to go into barrels and he did his best to hide his amused grin. Bard gets back on and they begin to move.

"Well, Bard…I must say, even if we get caught, I will be caught highly amused…" He whispered.

"Quiet. We're approaching the toll gate."

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh it's you, Bard…and visitor…" The gatekeeper turned to the half-Elven who smiled.

"Morning, Percy." Bard said lightly.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard said, the Gatekeeper agreeing before turning to Glyn.

"Escorting this batch personally?"

"I needed to get out of the forest for a change." The Welshman smiled.

"Not so fast." A man stepped out and plucked the papers out of Percy's hand. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" He asked as he tossed the papers to the wind. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard said coldly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said.

"You would risk the wrath of Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm, by refusing these barrels?" Glyn spoke up.

"As I said…Bard is not a fisherman."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." He threw a fish that he was holding into the water, then he turned to the soldiers. "Empty the barrels over the side." He ordered, the captain echoing the order, the soldiers obeying quickly. Needless to say both Glyn and Bard were quite concerned.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard tried to appeal to Alfrid.

"That's not my problem." The other said callously.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

That worked, as Alfrid raised his hands and stopped the soldiers from emptying the barrels. It was just as well, as that barrel was holding one of the Dwarves.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?" Alfrid sneered. "Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, Bargeman, but it won't last." He warned before walking away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted. As they began to sail through, Alfrid turns.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard responded and Glyn smiled at that. In Wales, particularly villages, everyone knew everyone. Glyn took in the sight of the town, poor and ramshackle. He could only hope that these people would deal with whoever this wretched Master was. With some luck, things would go smoother.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Laketown

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my OC.

 **Really getting into the swing of things! I've missed having this zest for writing!**

The grin on Glyndwr's face was wide as the Dwarves got out of the barrels. Not even Thorin's fierce glare was able to stop him from indulging in some amusement. They must have looked like quite the sight. A Man, a half-Elven, thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit all gathered on the docks, most of which now stank of fish and were covered in slime.

"Dear Lord…and just when I thought the Troll cave smelled bad…" Glyn muttered, holding his nose.

"Embrace me, Glyn…I'm cold." Fili muttered with a grin.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to freeze, Fili…until you're clean, you are not coming within spitting distance of me." Glyn said as Bard gave the dock keeper a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said. "Follow me." The bargeman said to the Company. As they walk through the town, a boy approaches them.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched!"

Following them, Glyn was the only one who was able to accompany them to the house, what with him been thought of as an Elf of Mirkwood. To the rest of the citizens, he was here to speak with Bard about the future transportation of barrels from the Woodland Realm. As they head into the house, Bard comes back out to toss an apple to one of the people watching him.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day." He said.

"Da! Where have you been?" A young girl embraced Bard as an older daughter came out too.

"Father! There you are. I was worried." She said, before hugging him. Bard handed his bag to the oldest girl.

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in."

"I'll join you…" Glyn said with a small smile. "This will be something for the history books."

The two head down some steps to the lower floor of the house which is open to the water. Looking around, Bain knocked the wall near the toilet three times and suddenly, Dwalin's head appears through the toilet, which is open to the water below. Glyn did his best to stop the wide grin from appearing, but he ultimately failed.

"If either of you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." The older Dwarf muttered before he raised the seat and began to pull himself out. Bain reached out to help him, but Dwalin slapped his hand away. "Get off."

"Up there." He pointed up the stairs and Dwalin headed up.

Glyn could only stand by and watch as one by one, the company climbed out of the toilet, looking rather put out. Glyn headed up and grabbed several blankets with Tilda, handing them out to the cold Dwarves. Now that Fili was cleaner, Glyn approached the other and gently draped the last one over the fair-haired Dwarf's shoulders.

"Got your laughs?" Fili said with a small glare.

"I did…but now you have my last blanket." He smiled, his breath visible.

"What about you?" Fili asked, noticing the others slightly trembling frame.

"I'm not the one who just went for a swim in frigid waters. Don't worry about me, Fili…I can handle a little bit of cold. Wales was particularly cold…"

"Yes, but I doubt it was as cold as here…" Fili said before opening the blanket. "You've two choices. You sit…or I drag you down and make you sit." Fili said with a mischievous grin and the other rolled his eyes before sitting, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Only because you asked so nicely."

"I have terrific manners if you must know."

"By Dwarven standards or by ordinary folk's standards?" Glyn rose a brow and the other chuckled.

"Point taken…"

"You have a point about the cold here though…" Glyn muttered. "These poor buggers with their just barely standing houses must be all but immune to the common cold."

"It was not always this way, Master Magnus…" Thorin sat opposite to him for the moment. "There was a time where this town flourished just as much as Dale had. Esgaroth flourished on trade from Men, Dwarves and Elves. When Erebor was sacked and Dale destroyed, only the Elves were able to trade with the town…tales of raids from Smaug reached the Blue Mountains. Refugees from Dale would likely have stretched resources as well. It would explain this poor quality of life." Thorin said.

"Erebor had a far reaching influence." Glyn said and the other nodded.

"Indeed it did…" Thorin said, standing up and moving to the window before looking shocked as he gazed out. "A Dwarvish Wind-Lance…" He whisperedd

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said, wrapped in a blanket with a hot drink in hand.

"He has. The last time we saw such weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin explained grimly, the others listening intently. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire on the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand…" Balin finished his small tale.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would be different…" Thorin said quietly as Bard approached him.

"You speak as if you were there." The Lakeman said.

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain spoke up and Dwalin chuckled humourlessly.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." He said as Thorin strode up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" He asked.

"Wait here." The man said before heading downstairs. Fili, Kili, Thorin, Balin and Glyn gathered together then.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." Thorin explained.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked, looking a little pale much to the concern of the others, not that they spoke up.

"Then this quest will have been for nothing." Fili said.

"Have faith, gentlemen…we've gotten here. We're cold, some of us are soaked and reek of fish, but we are here." Glyn said as Bard returned and put the weapons on the table. They were not what they were expecting, been more handmade than anything. "I think I'll stick to my Mirkwood sword…" Glyn deadpanned.

"What is this?" Thorin asked, looking at one of them.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard explained as Kili picked up another.

"And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes." Gloin explained.

"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaimed as they threw their weapons down.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard explained.

"Thorin." Balin called and Bard looked up. Recognition of that name flashed in his eyes, a fact that did not go ignored by Glyn. He filed that little fact in the back of his mind for the time being. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said firmly.

"What did you say?!" Dwalin snapped.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

Hearing this, the Company settled down. Glyn watched in concern as Kili practically slid to a seat on the couch, checking the wound on his leg. The Welshman, making sure no one was looking, walked up to the other and knelt down in front of him, earning an exasperated sigh but also a smile from the younger prince.

"You really do worry…" He said quietly and the other smiled.

"Doctors take an oath in my world. They swear to do everything they can for the sick and wounded. I was never a doctor…but my mother taught me that oath not for work but as something of a code to live by."

"She sounded like a remarkable woman…"

"She was…let me see…" He said softly. "I will be discreet."

"Alright…" The Dwarf winced as he pulled back the makeshift bandage. The wound was still bleeding slightly and though Kili was pale, the skin around the wound was paler still. Startlingly, the blood was even darker than before.

"Kili…you should not travel like this…" He said softly, understanding that this was his ancestral home. "I know how important this is to you…but there is something about this wound that is causing me no end of concern…" He gently touched the area just outside, the other hissing in pain before relaxing. "Sorry…"

"Whatever it is you're doing is easing the pain…" Kili said.

"I only touched it…"

"Then you quite literally have magic hands…" The other chuckled as did he. "I see what you see…I see the dark blood…and though it pains me, I am determined to make it there. I did not come this far to stop now."

"And no matter what I say, you'll keep going…" Glyn realised. "The stubbornness of Dwarves…" He muttered.

"You should be used to it by now, Glyn…" Kili chuckled.

"Yeah…I should…" He sat beside him after covering the wound back up.

* * *

Impatient, the Dwarves decided to take their leave then and there. Despite the efforts of Bain, he was unable to stop them and Glyn followed, offering his thanks to them as well as his apologies. Sneaking through the quiet town, they eventually made it to the armoury, several of the stronger Dwarves forming a pyramid to the second store. Thorin pointed to Nori, who ran up the pyramid and dove in, followed by Bilbo and then Glyn.

"Sorry gents…" He muttered, before running up them and diving in, finding several of them with weapons already.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked Kili, noticing he was struggling.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said.

Thorin looks at Kili, then lays another sword on the pile Kili is holding. Kili begins walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gives way and he falls with a cry. The weapons make a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside look around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cry out, and running footsteps approach.

"Run!"

Those inside grabbed weapons and drew them, Glyn pulling his Elven sword from his belt. Despite this, several guards entered, weapons pointed at them and they dropped them when they heard that the others were caught. With an exasperated sigh, Glyn put his hands up.

"Bugger."

* * *

Dragged in front of a large mansion, no doubt belonging to the Master, the Dwarves, Glyn and Bilbo are all arranged in front of it. The Master stepped out then, a portly man with thinning hair and one of the worst comb-overs Glyn have ever seen in his life. The guards were rightly feared, but this man? He'd seen much worse in his time.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked as he put his coat on.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire." Braga, the commander said before gesturing to Glyn. "And this woodland fairy was already armed…"

"I'm sure the King of the Woodland Realm would have much to say about this." The Master said and he rolled his eyes.

"Were I of the Woodland Realm, your words would hold more clout. But alas, I'm not of Mirkwood, so that particular threat is meaningless."

"I saw him at the docks earlier…if he's not of Mirkwood he's with this lot. This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid spoke up and Dwalin looked rather insulted.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" He said, earning murmurs of amazement as people gathered around stopped to look.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor…" Thorin stepped up. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" He gave an impassioned speech, earning cheers from the crowds. Glyn smiled. No wonder these Dwarves followed him so easily.

""Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard appeared then and stepped out of the crowd.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin said, earning more cheers.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Glyn noticed the others had grown quiet. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" This spurred the others to shout negatively. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Bard and Thorin looked at one another angrily. Glyn hadn't a clue as to what had spurred Bard to speak out against them. The dragon was a threat no doubt, but they had come to find a way to get rid of the blasted thing. This would mean the end of suffering for the region and Bard was willingly trying to get people to give it up. It was at that point that the Master stepped up.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

"You're a descendant to him?" Glyn looked shocked whilst Bard looked away.

It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid spoke, confirming the tale Balin had told earlier. Despite the anger, Bard approached Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right…" Thorin said, before turning to face the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked. "What say you?"

"I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

* * *

The next day, Glyn was given a choice of weaponry and armour. He managed to find a navy blue, albeit short-sleeved robe as well as a chainmail shirt with sleeves that went down to his elbow. He wore leather bracers that had holes for his thumbs and also a thick leather vest that he put on over the chainmail. Picking out a longbow with a fairly large quiver, Glyn kept the sword from Mirkwood in his belt. Lastly, he donned a forest green hooded cloak.

"You sure you don't want heavier armour? We're going up against a dragon." Fili pointed out.

"If it comes to outrunning the damned thing, I'm going to want speed on my side. Anything heavier than this will just weigh me down." He looked at the bow. "I miss my own bow…my old swords…If I can, I will return this sword to Mirkwood." He said as Fili looked at the blade. "I took it from a dead guard during our escape…I don't know if it is custom for them to bury their dead with their weapons or if they are passed down…that's why I want to return it."

"You serve as that guard's revenge. You have killed Orcs that took part in the attack…" Fili said with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose so…we should go…time is getting on."

Leaving the armoury fully equipped, the Company made their way to the pier where a boat was. Bilbo looked around for a moment and noticed that they were in fact missing someone.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" He asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said bluntly.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said as they made it to the boat. Just as Kili was about to get into the boat.

"Not you. We must travel with speed. You will slow us down." Thorin said and Kili smiled, thinking it's a joke.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." He said. Fili and Glyn, already in the boat turned to look at the two.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said passionately.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin lays his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat. Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance as well…" Glyn said, joining him as Fili spoke with Thorin.

Despite Kili's protests, Oin examined the wound whilst Glyn pressed a gentle hand to his forehead, feeling quite the temperature. Whether it be an infection or whatever that arrow was laced with or even a combination of both. Kili seemed to calm a little, given that the half-Elven's hand was cold and did wonders against his skin.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother."

The small splinter group are joined by Bofur and they watch as the rest of them head off to the mountain. Kili moaned in pain and began to collapse, his brother catching him as both Oin and Glyn moved closer to examine him.

"Kili? Kili!" The elder of the two shouted in concern.

"We have to get him inside so we can treat him…" Oin said.

"He's not going to like this…" Glyn said, before leading the group to a particular house. Bard opened the door when it was knocked.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves and Elves. Go away." He tried to slam the door but Bofur stopped it with his foot.

"No no no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick." He explained, Bard looking at the now visibly ill Dwarf, hesitating.

* * *

Gently moving Kili to a bed, Glyn kept his cold hand on the others forehead, bringing the other some small measure of relief at least. The others bustled about, looking for things that could help. Oin pulled back the bandage and noticed that the blood was even darker still, much to his concern and Glyn looked even more worried.

"What the bloody hell did they lace those arrows with?..."

"A vile toxin…it works slow…it's better to be killed by the arrow rather than the poison." Oin said grimly as the other Dwarf moaned in pain. "The fever is a sign he's fighting it, but it's a futile fight at that…"

"You won't object to me cooling him down then?"

"If it'd give the lad some sort of relief…" Oin said.

"Right…Fili, can you get me a cloth and some cold, clean water…let's see if we can get you cooled down…" He turned to Kili, smiling reassuringly.

"That oath better keep me going."

"Heaven knows I'm going to try, Kili…" He said as Oin went off to find more supplies. Kili looked to Glyn and smiled.

"So…you and my brother…" He said, the other raising a brow.

"What about him?"

"Oh, come off it you pointy eared fool." He chuckled weakly. "I see the way you two are with one another…the glances you send one another's way…the cuddling in Mirkwood's dungeon…not to mention how close you two used to set up camp with one another. It's clear to me that you are besotted with my brother and he with you…"

"Absurd…in any case, he is a Dwarf and I am to be an Elf…"

"Has that stopped me from falling for Tauriel?" He asked and Glyn smiled widely. "You listened in…I know you did."

"It was lovely to see…"

"It was also lovely to see my brother smile when you kissed his law in the dungeon…the point I am making here, Glyn, is this…tell him. This journey has been hard on all of us…you especially as you're not accustomed to this world…"

"Is such a relationship even possible in Middle-Earth?"

"Middle-Earth has experienced many dark times…the people look for happiness where they can find it…if it is in the arms of a woman or another man, it does not matter. When you find that happiness…" He winced in pain for a moment. "You go for it. You make my brother happy…but most importantly, give yourself that happiness."

"Your uncle would have me chased out of the mountain."

"Thorin may be against Elves…but he has come to care for you. He notices it as well. Think about what I have said...and think about your feelings too."

"When we get shot of this bloody poison out of your system, I will…" He said, as Fili came back and handed him the cloth. "Thank you, Fili." He smiled, unaware that Kili was watching with a weak smile.

"Do what you can…" The other put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have every intention of doing so." He rung the cloth out and pressed against his forehead. Fili headed off and the Welshman noticed the others grin, returning it with a small one of his own. "Oh be quiet and cool down…"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Skirmish in Laketown

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Rate and review!**

Night was beginning to fall and despite Glyn's apparent healing touch, Kili's condition continued to worsen, the other writhing on the bed and moaning in pain. Oin and the Welshman tended to him as Bofur got hot water for them to use, Fili stood nearby and looking on in concern at his brother. The hat wearing Dwarf returned with the hot water, Oin putting it to use.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked in distress.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin explained as Bard went through his medicine.

"I have nightshade, feverfew…" Bard muttered and the other shook his head.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" The other asked and Bard shook his head.

"No…it's a weed, we feed it to the pigs." He explained whilst Glyn pressed another cold cloth to Kili's burning forehead, not that it was having that much of an effect anymore.

"Pigs? Weed? Right…" Bofur got up and pointed to Kili. "Don't move." He dashed out of the house as the other two continued trying to relieve the pain. Glyn took another look at the wound and tried to hide his concern as he noticed the blood was darker.

"Kingsfoil?" He asked Oin.

"Known to treat the foulest of conditions…its healing properties have since been forgotten by all but a few." The Dwarf explained. "It should treat this poison."

"You're certain?" Fili asked hopefully.

"More than certain, lad…until Bofur returns, we'll just have to buy him some time."

* * *

Despite their attempts to make the other comfortable, they weren't faring particularly well. Kili was still in pain, his fever still present and nothing that Oin and Glyn were trying had any effect. Whilst he had stopped writhing, he was still panting in pain. The quiet of the house was broken by slight but noticeable shudders.

"An earthquake?" Glyn asked, concerned.

"No..." Fili whispered in horror.

"Da?" Sigrid called.

"It's coming from the mountain…" Bain said as Fili approached Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here." Fili practically ordered and the other then shook his head.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, scared as Glyn looked up to the mountain, fear in his eyes.

"No, darling…" Bard said reassuringly but she didn't look entirely convinced, Bard looking at his children in concern.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us…"

Glyn turned when he heard Bard move and he pulled down an arrow. Black and made of metal, Glyn and the others looked on in surprise. It was one of the arrows that Balin spoke of. The Welshman had allowed himself some hope then, for they had a Black Arrow as well as a Wind-Lance. They had a chance.

"Not if I kill it first." He turned to Fili and Glyn. "Watch over my daughters."

"We'll see to it that they do not come to harm. I promise." Fili said and Glyn nodded.

"You have our word." The Welshman added as the other left with Bain and the arrow. Glyn passed his sword to Fili. "Let's hope you don't have to make use of it." He said, moving his bow and arrows close by.

"How is he?" Fili asked, standing beside him.

"I'd say resting…but it's a rather restless sleep." Oin said, examining him.

"The sooner Bofur gets back with that herb, the better…I can only hope that the others find a way to stop that beast…" Glyn said and Fili nodded.

"You once told us that there had to be a way…"

"There's always a way to do things…you just have to bloody find it. Just as there is a way to heal your brother." He said, gently cleaning the site of the wound as much as he could without disturbing the other. "The next time I see an Orc archer…it's going to wish it never fired a bow in its life…" He said in anger.

"Get in line, Glyn…" Fili said, hand resting on the others wrist. "I appreciate everything you've done for him…if the time comes…I want you to go. I want you to take Bard's children and get out of here. I won't lose you to dragon fire…"

"Like bloody hell. I'm not going to leave you and Kili." Glyn said firmly.

"Glyn…"

"Na, Fili…" He spoke in Welsh. "I'd get the children away from here but then I would be coming right back. I'm not about to abandon the most important people in my new life…Don't even ask me to do so." He said and Fili sighed and gave a slight smile.

"The stubbornness of Elves…"

"No…that is the stubbornness of the Cymry." He smiled back.

"Where is Bofur with that damned herb…" Oin muttered as Sigrid looked out of the window after hearing some footfalls outside.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" She asked just as a slight noise could be heard on the roof. The Dwarves and Glyn looked up just as Sigrid walked back into the room when an Orc suddenly dropped down from the roof and onto the balcony outside. Screaming, she surged forward and attempted to slam the door shut but the creature stopped it with his sword.

"Sigrid, get down!" Glyn shouted, aiming his bow. The girl ducked and he loosed the arrow, nailing the Orc in his head. He went to fire another arrow at another Orc that strode in but said being took action, throwing a blade at him. Dodging, but dropping his bow, Glyn swore quietly when he saw the creature break the bow, forcing him to retreat. Oin grabbed a stack of plates and started lobbing them at the invaders. Sigrid, attacked by another one, slid under the table and pulled the bench close like a shield. A third Orc fell through the roof whilst Tilda threw a plate before been pulled down by her.

"Get down!" Sigrid shouted.

The fight quickly devolves into desperate grappling on Glyn and Fili's part with several Orcs now in the house. Catching the wrist of one that was about to stab him, Glyn did his best to keep the blade from his throat but he found his strength wasn't enough. Suddenly, he felt the pressure relieve and the Orc slumped onto him, dead. He looked to see Tauriel and Legolas making short work of the attackers, Kili even working with Tauriel to kill one before hitting the floor in pain, howling in renewed agony much to the concern of the others. When all of the Orcs are dead, Bain, having been forced to the floor by Fili to keep him safe, stood up and looked at Tauriel in amazement.

"You killed them all…"

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas said firmly. Tauriel looked up from Kili, who was been tended to by Oin and Glyn.

"He's getting worse…" The Welshman muttered.

"Not just worse…we're losing him!" The Dwarf muttered as Fili knelt beside them both, looking very panicked.

"Tauriel." Legolas called again.

Knowing that she wasn't going to follow, he headed out and carried on his pursuit of the Orcs. Bofur returned suddenly, clutching a herb in his hand and Tauriel looked at it almost in reverence as she took it from him.

"Athelas…" She whispered, still looking at it. "Athelas…" She said again, hope in her voice.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked in confusion before she looked up with a smile.

"I'm going to save him." She announced and Fili seemed to sag in relief ever so slightly. "I need water…" She said and Tilda instantly went to retrieve some, holding the tub up for her. "Get him onto the table…"

Oin, Fili and Bofur picked up the injured prince and put him on the table whilst Tauriel tore the Kingsfoil up in the water. Glyn moved to hold down one of his legs as the other started to thrash more in pain. The elven captain looked at the wound, seeing how black and festered it had become, sharing a glance of worry with the half-elven.

"Hold him down." She said, the other Dwarves doing their best. Tauriel closed her eyes then and began to chant in Elvish as she presses the soaked Kingsfoil to the wound. "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."

Feeling the herb in the wound, Kili screamed in pain and began to thrash even more, Sigrid joining the Dwarves and Glyn in holding him down, calling for her sister as well. Oin and Fili both looked at her in amazement as she continued her chanting, all of them noting that whatever it was that she was doing was working. Kili began to calm down at look at the woman with amazement, her chants continuing.

* * *

Not long after, Tauriel bound the wound with a clean cloth. Glyn watched over them with his sword in hand whilst Oin and Fili cleaned a pot that was used, still watching with wonder as they watched the Dwarf that was screaming in agony earlier looking more at ease than ever. Colour had even begun to return to his cheeks somewhat.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That, coupled with your apparent healing touch, was a privilege to witness…" Oin said, Glyn's mind wondering about that apparent ability.

"Healing touch?" Fili asked.

"You never noticed…" Oin said. "He simply put a hand on his feverish skin and the lad began to calm."

"Glyn…you never said anything…" Fili said.

"My hands were cold, he was feverish…I thought he was just feeling relief from that…"

"Relief from the fever perhaps…but you relieved his pain, Master Elf…" Oin said. "Whatever force brought you to Middle-Earth blessed you with more than just a chance at immortality." The older Dwarf said and he looked down in thought. "I imagine, when you become an Elf, that power when combined with healing herbs, will heal a person quickly…"

"I'll speak with Lord Elrond about it upon my return to Rivendell…" Glyn said quietly.

"You would return to Rivendell?" Fili asked.

"There are several of my personal items still there…they were retrieved by the Elves when I had arrived in Middle-Earth. Amongst them a picture of my parents." Glyn said fondly and Fili smiled. "I would look upon the grandeur of Erebor restored…but I'd also like to look at that photo again."

"Well…I'd rather you did not travel without someone to watch you as well…I will travel with you."

"Fili…you should be at Erebor with your people…"

"Like I said…I would rather you did not travel alone. I know you can fight…I've seen you fight many times. I would just like to travel with you and watch your back." Fili said. "We'll see Erebor before we leave and when we return, I imagine that my people will have restored the true beauty of the Lonely Mountain."

"You are confident that I will return." Glyn noticed with a smile.

"Just after waking up in Middle-Earth, you agreed to go on an adventure with a wizard you barely knew, armed with weapons you did not know how to use. When told the objective of the quest, despite your hesitance and the fact that you did not know us, you chose to help us. Such a selfless act from not just an Elf, but from someone who is new to this world, should be rewarded with all the fruits of our success. Thorin would see that you return to experience the true hospitality of our people. And I would like to walk those halls with you…"

"I did promise that we would when we were in Rivendell…" Glyn smiled and he felt the other take his hand.

"You did…and you strike me as the kind of person who would never break a promise."

"I wouldn't." He chuckled, hand closing over the others.

"Good…" Fili said, kissing the others hand softly. Just then, a loud sound could be heard in the distance.

Heading out onto the balcony, the group all looked up at the Lonely Mountain. What was dark, with no signs of life had changed. A warm light was glowing by the entrance, and a loud roar echoed in the wind. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation hit them and Glyn knelt down in despair, thoughts of the worse going through his mind. Smaug was loose. And if he was loose, that meant he had come across the others and bested them before they could stop him. He felt Fili's strong hand on his shoulder as they continued to gaze up at the light.

"He is loose…" Glyn said in despair.

"And he is angry…" Fili added. "Laketown will be no more before this night is finished…"

 **Early finish on this one so we can start the third part of the story! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Cataclysm

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **And now we begin the final leg of our journey. The Battle Of The Five Armies is due to begin soon and I am looking forward to getting into it. Rate and Review!**

Of all the fear he had experienced since he had arrived in Middle-Earth, it paled when compared to how he felt now. Glyn watched as Smaug flew over the town, both impressive and terrifying to him, before he headed back inside. The others were gathering what they could to keep warm as well as a few essentials.

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel said firmly as she walked back inside.

"Get him up." Bofur said to Fili in regards to the now mostly recovered Kili.

"Come on, brother." Fili said as he helped him to his feet. Glyn slid his sword into his belt and pulled his quiver on, bow over his shoulder.

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Bofur urged as he assisted Kili.

"I'm fine!" Kili insisted. "I can walk." The younger of the two brothers said.

"As fast as you can." Tauriel said, before turning to Glyn. "You may need this…" She grabbed a blade that she kept in her quiver, one he had only just noticed given the stress. She handed it to him and he gasped.

"Dur Glas…" He whispered. "How? Why?"

"I was using it as a tool to detect Orcs." She explained as she gave Tilda her doll. "I shall return this…" She took the Mirkwood sword from his belt. "To the family of the guard this belonged to."

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain said determinedly.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel asked.

Heading downstairs and around to the back of the house, the group climbed into a boat that was waiting. Fixing the sword to his hip, Glyn climbed into the boat, helping Sigrid and Tilda in whilst he watched the skies. The rest of the townsfolk had a similar idea and were already on their way out of the doomed city. Smaug swoops down and gets even closer to the town, no doubt to inspire even more fear into the hearts of the others.

"I see a glow…" Glyn noted. "Coming from his chest…"

"That, my lad, is his flame…" Oin said grimly.

With a vicious roar, Smaug let loose a jet of flame that covered a section of the town in no time, the people crying out in fear as their homes went up in flame. The drake flew off then, putting a fair bit of distance between himself and the town, his chest still glowing with fire. Glyn pulled his bow and went to grab an arrow.

"You will not be able to hurt it…his hide is far too thick…" Tauriel said grimly.

"There has to be something we can do…" Glyn whispered, a feeling of helplessness overcoming him.

"As Balin said before, only a black arrow can kill the beast. Bard has the last one…" Fili said. "One can only hope he's out there."

All of a sudden, a larger boat was approaching them, the Master atop with treasures and gold piled high on it. Colliding with the boat, the others barely managed to stay inside as several bits of gold fell into the lake. Glaring at the Master, not that he noticed it, the others managed to right themselves before continuing their flight.

The bell tower, which had been ringing ever since Smaug had broken free of the mountain, suddenly stopped and the others looked up. They noticed Bard was up there, bow in hand, firing arrow after arrow at the beast. Bain and the others looked panicked then, knowing that he was only going to gain the dragon's attention.

"Da!" Bain said in a panic as Tilda cried out too. They watched as he fired another arrow. It hit the dragon, but bounced off harmlessly.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili said with hope.

"No…" Tauriel muttered sadly.

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili insisted but Tauriel shook her head.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide…I fear nothing will…" She said, the others looking grim. Bain had a sudden surge of determination, and just as they passed it, he grabbed a hook that got him back onto the dock, the others trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili shouted.

"Leave him! We cannot go back…" Tauriel said, though it clearly pained her to do so. Sigrid and Tilda were in tears.

"Bain!" Tilda cried out.

Soon, the entire town was engulfed in flame. The survivors scrambled onto boats hoping to get away from the inferno as fast as they could. Glyn grabbed a second pole from an abandoned boat, helping Fili to push their own boat along that little bit quicker. To the astonishment of everyone on the boat, they heard the dragon speak.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" The dragon asked, facing Bard.

"It speaks…" Glyn whispered in shock.

"The great dragons always spoke…not that it could ever be used to negotiate with the creatures…" Fili noted in anger as they turned to watch. Bard went to pick up his bow, but much to their horror, the bow had in fact broken.

"Now that is a pity…" Smaug taunted and Glyn went to jump.

"What are you doing?!" Fili grabbed his arm.

"I have a bow…I need to help him!" Glyn said but Fili wouldn't let him go. "Fili, he can kill it if he has a bow!"

"By the time you even reach the tower, Smaug will charge and kill him! You will be lost too. I will not lose you to his fire, Glyn!" Fili shouted. "I will not…" He said softly and Glyn picked up the pole again to help him row.

"What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." The dragon taunted once more. They spotted Bain there as well and the beast looked particularly interested then. "Is that your son?" He asked, curious. "You cannot save him from the fire! He will burn!" Smaug continued to taunt them.

"There's got to be something we can do…" Glyn said helplessly.

"All we can do is get his children to safety…" Tauriel said softly.

"Wait…" Fili stopped the boat, as did Glyn. They turned and watched as Bard took the two broken pieces of his bow and jammed them into the beams of the tower. He had Bain stand in the middle to act as a rest for the arrow. "He has the black arrow…"

"Then let us hope that the aim of Men is true…" Tauriel said.

"Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!" Smaug asked as he reared up to fly towards them. "You have nothing left, but your DEATH!" Smaug bellowed, flying towards the two. Bard had Bain move ever so slightly and after what felt like many hours, he let the arrow fly. They watched as the black metal embedded in the dragon's chest.

"He did it…he hit his mark…" Fili whispered in shock.

They watched as the dragon careened into the tower and throw several buildings. Flying upwards, Smaug made several groans in pain as he flew high into the sky before falling down into the town, never to rise again.

"The dragon is dead…" Fili whispered in relief.

"If we don't get away from this slowly collapsing inferno, we will be too." Tauriel said. "Follow the rest of the survivors."

* * *

Reaching the shore with the rest of the boats, survivors and debris poured onto the beach. People cried for their loss, some yelled for their loved ones amongst the crowds and Glyn wasted no time in jumping into the water to help as many injured out and onto the beach. Fili and Kili assisted him for some time as well, pulling several survivors out of the freezing cold. Grabbing several blankets that had been loaded into their boat, he wrapped up a small group they had been assisting.

"You look a little overwhelmed…" Fili said when he noticed Glyn looking around.

"I'll be fine…" He said breathlessly.

"We need to head to Erebor…Thorin is expecting us." Fili said and Glyn shook his head.

"My place is with the survivors for now…I feel responsible for them." He said, looking to the group he had been helping. "Fili, don't fight me on this." He said when the other went to protest. "I'll join up with you later…"

"When I can, I will find you…do what you can for these people…we owe them." Fili said, heading off with the other Dwarves.

"Fili..." He called and the other came back immediately as Glyn crouched down to meet his gaze. "Be safe..." He leant forward and gently pressed his lips to his cheek before pulling back. The Welshman was surprised when the fair haired Dwarf put a hand on his cheek and leant forward, rough lips capturing his own in a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling back with a smile that was a mix of cheekiness and happiness, Glyn quickly smiled back.

"You be safe as well..." Fili stroked his cheek gently. "I will see you in Erebor."

"Okay..." Glyn said as the other headed off to join the rest of the Dwarves in the boat.

Tearing his thoughts away from the Dward, he headed back into the water with several of the men and he began to pull people from the water whilst searching for any dry blankets as well as supplies. Heading back to the shore with the rest, he started to distribute some of the blankets to those who were soaking wet and no doubt freezing. It was then that he encountered the deputy. Alfrid if he remembered rightly.

"I'll take one of those." The deputy went to take one from him.

"I don't bloody think so. There are others who need these more than you." He handed another one out to a shivering family.

"You brought that calamity upon us! You and your Dwarves!"

"I'm well aware of that fact! Which is why I am trying to help out as much as I can. Here…get those little ones wrapped up…" He handed one to a father who took it with a thanks. Alfrid got a little bit forceful then and he drew his sword. "I don't care what position you held before…but if you ever touch me again, I'll run you through…there are women, children, injured and sick people who need these. I suggest you move away now." He said and the other backed off, hands held up.

Things began to settle down as several people got some fires going and set up ramshackle camps all along the shore. A woman was handing out some of the only remaining blankets to the survivors when Alfrid started to follow her.

"These are dry. You need them." She said and a man thanked her.

"Oi! Give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold!"

"Oh, find your own!" She shouted back. "You're not in charge now, Alfrid Lickspittle!"

"That is where you are wrong - In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" He reached and grabbed it before trying to pull it from her hands but she managed to get it back before hitting him with it.

"Master's deputy! Don't make me laugh! You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!" She said and he grabbed her. Glyn surged forward to help as he rose his hand to strike her.

"That can be arranged…" Alfrid said, but before he could, his arm was grabbed by Bard.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard spun him around and he fell over Bain's foot. Glyn smiled as the family was reunited and he approached them.

"It's good to see you're alive, Bard…" The Welshman said with a small smile.

"And you as well…thank you for watching over my children. Where are your Dwarven companions?" He asked.

"They've headed on to the Mountain…I urged them to."

"And you stayed?"

"So that I could help." Glyn nodded as Percy stepped out of the crowd then.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow." At this, the people began to cheer and put their hands on him, all of them thanking him for his deed. It was then that Alfrid lifted Bard's arm.

"All hail to the Dragonslayer! All hail King Bard!" He shouted and said bargeman yanked his arm out of the others grip. "I have said it many times! This is a man of noble stock! A born leader!"

"Do not call me that. I am not the master of this town!" He looked around. "Where is he?! Where is the Master?!" He shouted.

"Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt. You would know!" The woman from before pointed at Alfrid who began to protest, setting the people off. The more he protested, the angrier they seemed to get, to the point that they grabbed hold of him and some rope, no doubt prepared to hang him.

"Enough! Let him go! Let him go!" Bard stepped in and they let him drop to the ground. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?!"

"Aye…" Alfrid muttered as he got up only to fall again.

"Winter is upon us; we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left - follow me. We must salvage what we can." Bard went to walk through the crowd.

"What then? What do we do then?" The woman spoke up.

"We find shelter." Bard said and Glyn followed him.

"Where do you need me?" He asked.

"I'm well aware of your ability to heal, given what I saw in my house…when we reach shelter, can you help with that?"

"Of course…"

"Tell me…do you know if Thorin survived?"

"I do not…If by some miracle he survived the encounter with the dragon, I'm sure he will be happy to let you stay. I'm certain he will honour his word and give you the gold you need to rebuild." The Welshman said.

"Then my course is set…"

* * *

After conversing with Legolas, Bard had the rest of the survivors round up what they could. Grabbing any supplies he could shoulder, Glyn stayed near Bard and his family as they began the long trek up a very large hill. The bowman-turned-leader looked to Glyn as he walked up the hill with little to no effort despite the amount of things he was carrying.

"This climb does not bother you?" He asked and the other shook his head. "I suppose been an Elf will give you that…"

"I'm not quite an Elf yet, Bard. I'm a half-Elven…a recent one at that. I have better endurance than most, but I tire eventually. No…my home nation was a rather mountainous place…I'd climbed the tallest peak but a few years ago. Mount Snowden, it is called."

"How old are you, if you do not mind my asking?"

"27…I'd lost my parents a few years before to illness and so I decided to make memories. My father and I had vowed to climb this mountain together. I was working in a bar one night after they'd both passed away and decided to make the climb…and I made the climb." He said with a fond smile. "And I faced a worse climb over the Misty Mountains so this is simple for me."

"I can imagine…" There was a silence then.

"Bard…I owe you and your people a thousand apologies and then some for the calamity we brought upon your home…" Glyn said and the other shook his head. "I had every intention of helping them in their mission…I know it was not what you had wanted…you knew that there was a chance that the dragon would come…"

"Master Magnus, you helped save the lives of my children and you have saved and cared for those who survived the attack. You have more than redeemed yourself in my eyes."

"I'll do whatever I can to help…"

"I am glad…we will need all the help that we can get…with limited supplies and Winter upon us, it will be nothing short of difficult."

* * *

Following the climb, the survivors finally make it to a ruined city. Glyn quickly deduced the fact that it was Dale based on the extensive burn marks across the ruins. They all looked grimly at what was left of this place, including the bodies that littered the streets. Gathering the wounded into one big group, Glyn led several able bodied men in setting up something of a hospital in a section of the great hall.

"Percy…I need as much clean water as you can bring me…any healing herbs to help with these burns would be greatly appreciated…"

"There may not be enough to treat all of them…" The man said and he nodded.

"I'm well aware of this…any blankets will also be greatly appreciated. If only to make them a little more comfortable." Glyn said as Bard walked in. Percy nodded to him before heading out.

"Can you treat them?" He asked, kneeling beside the Welshman as he looked at some of the supplies he had to hand.

"My mother taught me some techniques to helping the wounded, but these are short term. If I can get my hands on plenty of supplies and some other healers, their chances are drastically improved. As it stands, I'm currently battling the cold and an increased possibility of infection setting in. I will do what I can for them. If you know of anyone who has basic healing training, please bring them here."

"Of course…I thought I would also bring good news."

"I could kill for some good news…" Glyn said, standing up.

"The braziers by Erebor's gates are lit. The Company have survived."

"Oh thank heavens…" He sagged in relief. "I'm wondering if they have anything preserved over there...something that could help them."

"It's been years since that mountain was inhabited." Bard shook his head.

"We have to try…if they have something…some kind of medicine, it could drastically improve their odds of survival."

"Alright…but I will need you back here…you're a good healer and that touch of yours calms those who are injured...there's a road that links the city to Erebor…follow it. Be quick."

"Of course…I'll try not to take too long."

"Instructions for the healers?"

"Distribute the herbs as evenly as possible…I hate to say it, but they will need to be given to those who can be saved…tell them to use their judgement."

"Of course…"

 **We're picking up the pace a little here. It's all going to come to a head soon and I can't wait to start the scenes of negotiation and the battle itself. Rate and review, my lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Erebor

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Rate and review! This is where things get a little AU.**

The grand entrance of Erebor had Glyn completely mesmerised as he walked across the bridge. They definitely built to impress. The Elves had dominion over the great forests of the world, harmoniously living with nature. The Dwarves held dominion over the mountains, and though it needed some sort of modification, they too lived harmoniously with nature in their own way. It was then that the half-Elven thought about home. Wales was blessed with nature, but man still built over it. In many ways, he loved home, but the people of Middle-Earth adapted to their surroundings for the most part.

"Thorin! Fili! Kili!" The Welshman called out to them. "Anyone here?!"

"For an Elf, you have quite the set of lungs." A familiar voice said and he turned to see Kili.

"And for someone so close to death, you have recovered remarkably well." He smiled. "Well…this is quite the city your people had built." He walked up to the other, who was stood on the battlements.

"It truly is something, isn't it?" Kili smiled wider. "Dwalin spotted you among the Laketown survivors. I was sent to fetch you." The raven-haired prince said.

"And you chose to stand on the battlements to make a grand introduction…very subtle. The others… did they make it?" Glyn asked in concern as they walked down the battlements. Kili nodded, putting his mind at ease.

"They're all safe…covered in soot, but nevertheless safe."

"Thank God…"

"How are they? The survivors?"

"Bard is still alive, as is Bain. Truly, I wish I could stay here and help you and the others, but there are a lot of people that need help." Glyn sighed sadly. "Several people have been burned…severely so. I and several other healers are doing what we can for them but there are very few supplies and herbs to work with."

"What are their chances?" Kili asked and the other looked grim.

"Before I left, I gave the order for the healers to use their judgement…save those who can be saved. I never thought I'd ever have to say that…"

"I may be a Dwarfling in the eyes of Thorin and the others, but I do know that sometimes there are a few choices that need to be made…whether we want to make them or not. You were right to give that instruction."

"Thank you, Kili…" He smiled sadly.

"Don't look so glum…I saw the kiss." The other grinned then. "So you two made it official. It took you long enough!"

"Okay…first. He kissed me, not the other way around…and yes…I do feel for him. The only hope that Thorin accepts it."

"Do I need to repeat what I said to you when I was suffering from that awful wound?"

"I suppose not…where are you leading me?"

"You shall see soon enough, my Elf friend…"

* * *

They walked through the many halls of the greatest city built by the Dwarves, talking about this and that. They passed by a floor made of pure gold then, but judging by the slight ripples from their steps it still had yet to settle. Kili had to grin when he saw it. He hadn't been witness to what caused it, but he had been told the story.

"I am sure Thorin or one of the others can tell you what that was all about…"

"Well if it was caused during their scuffle with the dragon, it's a nice touch to Erebor's grandeur."

"Indeed it is. It'll probably serve as a sort of memorial to the day that Smaug finally left." Kili said as they continued on the walk. He led them deeper and deeper into the city. Eventually, they made it to a room which had a golden glow emanating from it. Kili gestured for him to go first with a small smile and he did so, his eyes widening almost comically as he saw gold. Mountains of gold for as far as the eye could see. Not even his advanced sight could see an end to it.

"Oh my…" He took a few steps down there.

"Pick a stone…" Glyn turned to see Fili smiling at him from the top of the steps.

"Why?"

"Just pick one…" He chuckled.

"I was never one for jewels…when it came to jewellery, I fell in love with rose gold…my mother wore a necklace made of it. She'd bought me a rose gold bracelet…I can't remember if it was among my personal effects back in Rivendell." He said thoughtfully.

"I see…" He approached him. "How are the people of Laketown?"

"Strong…somewhat…but some of them are burned quite badly and we are desperately low on herbs and other essentials…"

"Balin might know if we have any long lasting medicine…how urgent is it?" Fili asked.

"I don't think some of them will make it through the night."

Fili and the other two ran into a room, finding the rest of the Company in there. They cheered when they saw him and a couple of them clasped their arms with him. Thorin even spared a smile for him when he saw the Welshman, walking up to him. Glyn sat down for a moment.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, Master Magnus."

"You as well, Thorin…King Under the Mountain…" He smiled widely.

"My thanks to you for doing all you could for Kili…I could never repay you for the risk that you took in staying."

"Kili is family to me…I would take that risk no matter what." At this, Thorin bowed respectfully. "I'd love to stay and help you in your search, but I made a promise to the wounded of Laketown. Balin, Oin, is there a chance that any medicines could have survived? Ointments for burns? Anything."

"I am truly sorry, laddie…even our best preserved goods are no good…how severe?"

"I am not a professional healer…but between the cold, the shock…the likelihood of infection…I truly don't think that they will last much longer."

"Do you have herbs to use?" Oin asked.

"Some…not enough…"

"Put them in water, crush them up…the water will have the effects. It'll be diluted, but it should help a little." The Dwarf advised.

"Alright…I need to head back. Bard is expecting me back in Dale to assist the rest of the healers. If I can, I will come back and help you in your search for the Arkenstone."

"I will escort you to the gate…I would like to speak with you before you leave." Thorin said and the other nodded. "Fili is quite taken with you…" Thorin said as they walked through the silent halls. Glyn looked concerned, and though Thorin could not see him, he did notice that the other stayed silent for a long time.

"I am sorry…Thorin…"

"And why do you feel the need to be sorry?"

"I'm well aware of the animosity between Elves and Dwarves…"

"Were you any Elf, I would be inclined to agree. However, you are unique in that you are not from this world. How did you put it? I tarred you with the same brush…and I was in fact wrong to do so. I am aware how Fili looks at you…how happy he is to be around you. My kinsmen may not agree with such a relationship…however, I would do anything for my nephew to be happy…whether it be in the reclamation of our home, or by letting Fili be with you…"

"Thank you, Thorin…"

"Happiness is in short supply as of late in Middle-Earth…I would not begrudge you for finding it in a dark time."

Reaching the gate of Erebor, they both stopped to look at the city of Dale in the distance. Glyn could see smoke rising from some of the small fires they had lit to keep warm and Thorin found it odd to see the city inhabited once more, even if it was still ruined. The Welshman turned to the King with a small smile.

"I shall be back as soon as possible…" He promised and Thorin returned the smile.

"I trust that you will…be safe, Master Magnus."

"And you, Thorin."

* * *

Leaving the mountain, Glyn jogged along the path to return to Dale, finding the city to be quiet save for the crackle of fires and hushed chatter. Making his way to the Great Hall, he gathered the healers and any remaining herbs he could find. Bard walked in as they were grinding them up before putting them in water and mixing them.

"Any luck?" The former bargeman asked.

"I'm afraid not…Oin recommended we put the remaining herbs in water. The effect won't be as potent, but it should help battle infection and allow them to heal naturally. We have plenty of rags to use."

"I suppose it's something." He said. "How can I help?"

"By getting some rest." Glyn said and the other rose a brow.

"Pardon?"

"Whether you like it or not, at this time you are the leader of these people. You're no good to them tired. You've had something of an eventful evening and day, what with putting up my companions and I, killing a dragon and leading us here. You need to rest."

"And what of you?"

"Every day, I find myself becoming closer to the Elves…each day, something about me changes. My sight becomes crisper, my hearing more sensitive and my limbs no longer tired from walks up huge hills that would have me knackered were I human. Rest is something I do for luxury now. I don't need it during times like this."

"Alright…if anything changes, you'll wake me, yes?"

"Of course. Now, go sleep." Glyn chuckled as the other left before turning to the other healers. "You as well…"

"Are you sure?" One of them, the woman who'd stood up to Alfrid before, asked.

"Really…I'll finish preparing this and we can soak the rags in the morning. Go get some rest as well."

Glyn watched them go. When he was done, he had two buckets worth of strange smelling water. Putting it to one side with the clean rags, he found a window and sat on the sill, back propped up against the side, and found he could see the Lonely Mountain from where he was. To say that he was surprised to see the hole in the entrance was slowly been filled was an understatement. Thorin had been open to the idea of giving gold to Laketown and helping the people. What could have changed in so little time?

* * *

With troubled thoughts, Glyn watched the sun rise on another cold day. Heading back into the little make shift hospital, he found Percy heading out and a few of the healers already awake. Quietly, they got to work, soaking rags in the herbal water and applying it to the burns. Had Glyn been the one wounded in such a way, he'd have cried out if someone had pressed against a wound. However, they gritted their teeth, relaxing only when they felt the curative effects at work. He had to hand to them. They were a hardy people to say the least.

"Master Magnus…" Percy walked in.

"Yes?"

"Bard needs you outside."

"Alright. Can you take over? Wring it out and apply firmly to the wound." He instructed, the other taking over whilst he went out the front, his eyes widening.

Stood in front of him, in full armour and armed to the teeth was an army of Elves. The swords he recognised, for he wielded one not long ago. This army was from Mirkwood, though why they were here was anyone's guess. Glyn turned to Bard who looked just as dumbfounded as he did, both of them walking towards them. With unnerving synchronicity, the Elves parted so they could walk down the middle.

"How did we miss them?" The Welshman asked.

"Alfrid seemed to have fallen asleep on the night watch…"

Walking down the middle of the Elves, Glyn noticed that every row the passed by closed up behind them. No sooner had they emerged from the bank of Elves, they were surprised once more to see a stag ride into view, the rider familiar to both the Man and the half-Elven.

"My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here." Bard said.

"I heard you needed aid."

As soon as he said it, a wagon pulled up behind him and the Elves on board helped to unload food and water for the people who cheered. Glyn smiled as the people finally managed to catch a break after so much hardship. Bard looked to the Elven king gratefully, but the Welshman noticed that his expression was cold, colder than usual.

"You have saved us! I do not know how to thank you!"

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine." He explained before turning to Glyn. "Lord Elrond sent an envoy from Imladris bearing a gift for you."

"A gift?" He asked and the King gestured to the back of the wagon. Pulling back the soft cloth that had been wrapped around it, he was surprised to see a full set of armour with dark long sleeved robes. A smile graced his features when he saw his cloak, sword, bow and the quiver that Fili and Kili had modified.

"A full set of armour as worn by the guard of Rivendell. I had your bow brought with your arrows, sword and cloak."

"Did he say why he had sent me a full set of armour?"

"It arrived as I was due to leave. I did not think to ask." The king said. "My elves will assist you with it." He said before turning to his army and giving a command in the Elven language. They began to march towards the gate, Thranduil leading them and leaving the two behind, but they immediately followed him.

"What belongs to him?" Bard asked as they headed down.

"Gandalf told me that there were gems that used to belong to his late wife…gems that were taken by the Dwarves." Glyn said as they reached him.

"Wait! Please wait!" Bard stopped by him. "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." The king said coldly.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!"

"You would try to reason with the Dwarf?"

"To avoid war? Yes!"

"Perhaps speaking with you two is not advisable…" Glyn spoke up, both turning to him. "I was once a member of their company. For all intents and purposes, I still am. I planned to return to Erebor when I was done here. Perhaps if he spoke with me, a friend, he'd be inclined to return the gems and give what was promised to the people of Laketown."

"Are you aware of what becomes of gold that has been brooded over by a dragon?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes…dragon sickness…but by all accounts, it took a long time before Thror succumbed to it. It's only been a couple of days since they reclaimed the mountain."

"Do not underestimate the effects of the sickness. If you think you can negotiate with him, you are more than welcome to try. I should warn you, half-Breed…whatever friendship you held will matter little to someone who has succumbed to dragon sickness. All he will see is someone who is trying to steal from him."

"There are thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit in that mountain…I highly doubt they will be prepared to go to war with so few."

* * *

Thranduil and Bard insisted he wore the armour as a precaution. Though he doubted it was really necessary, he pulled it on, grateful for the feeling of his cloak around him once more and the weight of his weapons at his side again. Taking a horse, he rode up to the gate, now entirely closed up with a hastily built but nevertheless impressive stone wall.

"Thorin!" He called and the King Under the Mountain looked down at him from the top of the wall.

"Master Magnus…" He said, before turning to someone. "Throw down a rope."

Securing his horse, the Welshman approached the wall where a rope waited for him. Grabbing on, he was pulled up by Bombur, Fili and Kili, who helped him climb over so that he was stood by them, all of them taking in his new appearance. The princes grinned slightly when they saw that he had the quiver they had modified for him.

"You look as though you are dressed for war…" Thorin noted.

"A gift from Lord Elrond…" Glyn said with a small smile.

"And the army of Elves along the walls of Dale?" Thorin looked less impressed.

"They are under the command of Thranduil. I agreed to speak with you so that a peaceful resolution can be reached."

"Resolution to what, exactly?"

"Thranduil seeks the White Gems of Lasgalen."

"Of course he does…and what of the people of Laketown want?" Thorin asked, voice oddly cold.

"Just enough gold that they can rebuild their lives." At this, Thorin scoffed. "And I don't blame them."

"Excuse me?" Thorin looked insulted.

"We went to them…they gave us food, armour, weapons…Bard took us into his home, tried to help us care for Kili and how are they repaid? With destruction and death. I and several others have been treating them for hours…those that survive will be permanently scarred."

"Those who have survived dragon fire should celebrate their good fortune."

"And what of their family members who have died?!" Glyn snapped. "What if they watched as their family was taken from them by fire?! I thought you would have understood how they felt, given what you and your people went through when Smaug took your home."

"You would do well to watch your tone." Thorin said, his tone quiet but deadly.

"Uncle…" Fili went to step in.

"Your Elven friend is little more than a thief, Fili…he is not welcome." He said, before turning to the Welshman. "I suggest you go…before I throw you to your death."

"Your greed will be the death of you, Thorin…" Glyn said, genuinely saddened. "I will not stay to watch it. I can only hope you don't drag the others down with you as well." He took hold of the rope and climbed down. He began to walk back to his horse when he heard an argument break out on the wall.

"And just where do you two think you're going?!" Thorin spoke to someone up there.

"He's no thief!" He heard Fili's angered voice. "I'd say he's the more reasonable between the two of you. I'm going with him."

"You'd forsake your kin for some sprite?!"

"If my kin are acting unlike themselves, then yes. I would. Uncle…you are my family and I love you dearly…but you are acting very much unlike yourself…" Kili spoke up as well. "We're going over the wall…"

"Hopefully you will come to your senses."

Glyn watched as the two climbed down the rope and stood by his side before looking up at Thorin sadly. Thorin looked nothing short of furious before silently turning his back on the two. Glyn sighed as he took the reins of his horse, the three walking back to the city on foot, Kili and Fili looking utterly devastated.

"Why did you join me?" Glyn asked quietly.

"He's taken leave of his senses…" Fili said. "The Thorin we saw there was nothing more than a shell of his former self. He's no longer the gruff but kind-hearted uncle that we know. And for him to say what he said…"

"But you've only known me for a few months…regardless of what he said, I still don't understand why you chose to side with me…"

"Because even though you were sent here by Thranduil and Bard, you were still trying to help us. He gave you no loyalty despite all that you have done for us. You risked your life for Kili…risked your life to come on this journey even though you had no real reason to."

"I hope your uncle snaps out of it…" Was all Glyn could say.

"You and me both."

Soon, they reached the city gates, both Thranduil and Bard looking at the princes in surprise and the grim expression on Glyn's face.

"He will give you nothing."

"Such a pity." Thranduil said sarcastically. "Still, you tried."

"If you intend to attack the mountain, let us go with you…perhaps he'll see reason if he sees what he is facing." Fili said and Thranduil rose a brow.

"You would march out against your uncle?"

"Only to help him come back to his senses…" Kili said and the other nodded.

"We attack at dawn." Thranduil said before turning to Bard. "Are you with us?"

Heading back into the city, Fili and Kili went up to the wall, followed closely by the Welshman. With sad expressions, they looked at the gate of Erebor and watched as they collapsed one of the statues so they could break the bridge.

"Do you really think it will come to war?" Fili turned to the Welshman.

"I don't know…from what I heard, dragon sickness is difficult to break. Your uncle's words are not his own, but that of the illness."

"We couldn't stay and watch him like that…" Fili said sadly and the other nodded.

"I know…"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – It Begins…

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Long time, no see guys! I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long to update! It has been nothing short of manic in the wake of my redundancy and trying to find another job. Fortunately, I have a job now and have some time to write so here it is.**

To say that their little council was going poorly would be an understatement. Thranduil's arrogance and stubbornness knew no bounds and Bard, reasonable as he was, was terribly naïve. Glyn and the princes were getting nowhere and not even the threat of Orc armies approaching the mountain was enough to dissuade either leader from their goal of staking a claim on the riches of Erebor. In fact, the Welshman did something that he'd never thought he would in front of a royal. He scoffed as if he were listening to a load of tripe, which in this instance, he was.

"Is there something you would like to add, half-breed?" Thranduil rose a brow.

"This is utterly pathetic…a wizard, sent by the divine mind you, warns you that armies of Orcs are on the way and all you can do is dismiss him?" The Welshman asked in amazement.

"We do not even know where these armies are." Thranduil said and Glyn rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter where they are? All we need to know is the fact that they are on the way and what they are coming for. Really, your arrogance is utterly insufferable…" He then turned to Bard. "And why would you take the risk of fighting when so few of you can do so? I have spent hours tending to your wounded."

"We need that gold." Bard said.

"I understand that, Bard…truly I do. I made a case to Thorin about it in fact. That said, I'd sooner be poor and alive than wealthy and dead…"

At the very least, the Lakeman had the good sense to stay quiet…

"What would you know of this world? You are young." Thranduil said dismissively.

"Maybe so. But I also have a little thing called common sense. When a powerful being rides to warn you that an army of Orcs is bearing down on you, it pays to listen."

"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I am trying to do?" Gandalf had spoken up now as Glyn sat back down.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." The king of the Woodland Realm and gave orders to his commander.

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

"It will not come to that! This is a fight that they cannot win!" Bard said.

"You're naïve if you think that…" Fili said quietly. "You know as well as I that dragon sickness costs any sane being their sense of reason. My uncle told me that Thror was fully prepared to dive into the vast treasure horde to search for the Arkenstone when he dropped it during the dragon's attack. The dragon was in that horde at the time." Fili said. "So if you think an army is going to knock some sense into him, you are sadly mistaken." The fair-haired prince said softly and Glyn put a hand on his gently.

"Fili's right. That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." A familiar voice could be heard. Gandalf, the Welshman and the two princes turned with surprised smiles.

"Bilbo Baggins…" Gandalf said, earning a smile from the Hobbit.

"It's good to see a friendly face." Glyn smiled as Fili approached Bilbo.

"How is he?..." He asked softly and Bilbo was almost prepared to lie if it spared the fair-haired prince any pain. "And I want the truth, Bilbo…"

"He's paranoid…he believes that someone stole the Arkenstone from him…one of the company."

"We've all been so loyal…how could he suspect that one of us could have taken it…"

Before they could go any further, Thranduil stood up and examined the Hobbit in front of him with a calculating gaze before he sat back down again.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." At this, Fili, Kili and Glyn had to stifle mischievous grins, especially when Bilbo looked a tad guilty as well as uncomfortable.

"Yes…sorry about that…" He said falsely. There was silence for a moment, broken only by the occasional snicker that escaped from the two brothers and half-elven. The Hobbit then stepped up to the table and placed a wrapped object on its surface. "I came to give you this…" he unwrapped it and there it was. Pure white and practically glowing.

"The Heart of the Mountain…The King's Jewel…" Thranduil looked amazed.

"You took it…" Fili looked betrayed.

"Bear in mind that whilst Bilbo bears the title of burglar, that does not mean he stole it for his own gain…" Glyn spoke up.

"And worth a king's ransom…how is this yours to give?" Bard spoke up.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo explained, the Dwarves and the half-Elven catching Gandalf's small smile.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." The Lakeman was still amazed.

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!" Bilbo said and Glyn nodded.

"It's the best option we have available…"

* * *

Later that night, Glyn retired to his makeshift camp set up in one of the ruined houses that was near the Great Hall. He was sat in the corner, back propped against the wall as he examined the swords he'd grown so fond of. He privately begged that he wouldn't need to use them tomorrow. That they could resolve the situation diplomatically and the appropriate armies could deal with the Orcs that were marching on the mountain. He stopped that optimistic train of thought. It wouldn't do well to get his hopes up.

"You're still awake…" Fili said from the corner as he sharpened a sword he'd recovered from Erebor.

"As are you…" Glyn said softly as he laid the swords out on a rotted but still standing table.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I wish I could say for certain…what I would like to happen is for Thorin to see some sense but if I'm completely honest, I don't think that will happen."

"And if it comes to a fight?"

"I won't fight the Company…you were among the first beings to accept me, regardless of the fact that I was brought here by deity." Glyn walked over and sat beside him.

"Would you fight the Elves or Bard and his men?" Fili sounded hesitant.

"I'd fight Thranduil's Elves…but I cannot bring myself to harm another of Laketown's survivors…we have cost them so much already. The last thing I want is for another family member to find out that they have lost a loved one…"

"You really do have a heart of gold…" Fili smiled sadly, taking his hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you…we should get some rest."

"Yes…we should…" Kili walked in and made himself comfortable. Fili settled in beside him, inviting the half-Elven to join them. Smiling, Glyndwr settled on the large bedroll beside Fili, his arm reaching over to squeeze Kili's shoulder.

"When all of this is over…we are going to do everything we can to get Thorin back to normal. Balin and Oin may know what to do."

"Thank you, Glyn…sleep well…"

"You too…"

* * *

The following morning, despite the chill that crept into what remained of the house, Glyn wanted to remain on the bedroll. That dream was crushed when he heard the sound of Elves preparing for the march on the Lonely Mountain. With a yawn, Glyn disentangled himself from the cluster of limbs he had been a part of and stood up, stretching out his muscles and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Glyndwr Magnus…" Fili said sleepily. "You better have a good reason for getting up…I can feel a chill on my back now…"

"Believe me, I wish I could stay in bed…however the Elves are preparing to march…" He said as he pulled on the robes of a Rivendell guard as well as his cloak. "Our last negotiation…let us hope that Bilbo's plan succeeds…"

"The Arkenstone is the right of Thorin…it should work…" Fili stood up and started getting prepared.

"You two really know how to ruin a good sleep…" Kili muttered as he sat up with a yawn.

"Another time perhaps." Glyn smiled, pulling his armour on before looking at the helmet for a small moment. With a small sigh, the Welshman put the helmet on before attaching his modified quiver to his back.

"Rivendell would be fortunate to have you as one of its protectors…" Fili said softly as he looked the former human up and down. "The armour of the Noldor is beautifully crafted…and I can tell it is very strong…" The fair-haired prince walked around him, examining everything. "I can feel something…an energy coming from that cloak…at least, that's how I can best describe it."

"Gandalf…he put a spell on it…it's meant to be capable of shielding me from unfriendly eyes…I don't know how. I haven't had a chance to use it."

"Do you feel ready?" Fili asked.

"Is one ever really ready for a potential war?"

"We'll find out today…"

* * *

Glyn and the brothers were given horses which they rode at the head of the army with Thranduil and Bard. The great entrance of Erebor was clear to them now, blocked off with that hastily built wall. Fili noticed the other Dwarves were already at the top as well as Bilbo, much to the surprise of everyone gathered.

"He must have snuck out…" Glyn said quietly, both princes nodding in agreement.

"Just what is he up to?..." Kili wondered.

"I don't know…but let us hope that whatever he is planning, it works."

They are broken out of their little chat when Thorin fired an arrow that landed just in front of the Elven kings elk, halting his advance. Glyn felt his hackles rise then. This was not a step in the right direction at all. If anything all it did was make things worse. It was then that he experienced a sense of déjà vu. He'd seen symbolic moves in Earth politics.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin shouted down and Thranduil regarded him with an indifferent look.

Thorin drew his bow again, and the dwarves on the wall cheer and shake their weapons. Thranduil stared at the King Under the Mountain angrily, then slightly tilts his head. Instantly, several rows of Elves near the front of the army pulled out their bows, nocked their arrows, and aimed at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves' cheering cut off abruptly as all of them but Thorin ducked behind the ramparts. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raised his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. Thorin still had his bow drawn, however.

"We've come to tell you; payment of your debt has been offered…and accepted." Thranduil spoke.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin said, before regarding his nephews and Glyn. "You would betray me now?" He sounded hurt.

"Betrayal would be standing by and doing nothing to bring about an end to this madness, uncle…" Fili spoke up. "You knew of your grandfather's sickness because of this gold and now you have fallen to it…fight it…come back to us as the person we knew before all of this." He practically pleaded.

"War is the last thing that any of us want…" Glyn added. "Thorin…I know we had started off poorly but during our travels, you had shown yourself to be brave and noble…2

"And yet you are garbed in full armour…tell me, Master Magnus…if you seek peace, why do you appear ready for war?"

"Well for one, you fired an arrow at the King of the Woodland Realm before anyone had even had a chance to speak. Such caution is warranted, given your condition." Glyn said, earning a glare. "If I did not need it, I would not wear it…"

"In any case…" Bard reluctantly interrupted, pulling out the Arkenstone. "We have this…" He held it up, Thorin's expression now shocked.

"They have the Arkenstone…" Dwalin muttered. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of Thorin's house! That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it…in our good will." Bard said reasonably. "But first he must honour his word." For a moment all was silent, for Thorin seemed to be speaking to the others or to himself.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" He suddenly shouted.

"It is not trick…" Bilbo could be heard then and Thranduil as well as Bard looked concerned. They had not spotted him on the ramparts until just now. Glyn could hear the betrayal in Thorin's voice as he spoke.

"You…"

"I took it as my 14th share." The Hobbit added.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I am an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" At this Glyn tensed.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…"

"But what, thief?" Thorin spat.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo shouted firmly then.

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!" There was silence for a moment. "THROW HIM FROM THE RAMPART!"

The other Dwarves looked horrified and even Thranduil and Bard look concerned at what Bilbo was facing up there. Glyndwr was itching to reach for his bow then but he fought the urge when he saw that the rest of the company didn't move to obey.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" The Dwarven king yelled and there was silence. Suddenly he surged forward and grabbed a hold of Bilbo. "I will do it myself!"

At this, Glyndwr grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow, aiming for Thorin's arm, much to the slight anger of Fili and Kili. He held the bow taut as he watched and prepared to loose the arrow until he saw a familiar pointed grey hat moving through the army, magic radiating from him as he spoke with a powerful booming voice.

"If you don't like my burglar, please don't damage him! Return him to me!" Gandalf's voice boomed.

"What are you playing at?" Fili hissed.

"Would you rather a non-lethal wound or Bilbo's death?" Glyn turned to him, his face neutral.

"He's my uncle…"

"And he was fully prepared to throw Bilbo from the wall…the fall would have killed him." Glyn said. "I will not lose people I care about…I would never have killed Thorin…I intended to only wound."

"Fair enough…" The fair-haired prince muttered.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards…or Shire-rats!" Thorin spat as Bilbo clambered down a rope, returning to Gandalf's side.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that this has not worked…" Glyn said, Fili nodding in agreement.

"If anything, he's getting worse…" Kili muttered softly.

"So are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asked but Thorin remained silent. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?!"

Fili tapped Glyn's shoulders and gestured to a raven that landed on the rampart by Thorin.

"Aid is here…"

"This is about to go very poorly…" Glyn said and Fili was in agreement.

"Of all the times we needed our kin…this may not have been the best time for them to actually make an appearance…" The fair-haired prince said.

"I will have war…"

As soon as Thorin said it, there was a rumbling in the distance and everyone looked up to see a large army of heavily armed Dwarves led by someone on a battle-pig. Glyn heard another sigh come from Fili then.

"I assume you know who it is?" Glyn asked.

"Ironfoot…" Fili said. "He is Thorin's cousin. You think you've witnessed the stubbornness of my people? You have yet to see the full extent of it...putting it in perspective, _Thorin_ is the reasonable in comparison to him."

"Oh this is going to be painful…"

Gandalf, Glyndwr, Fili and Kili started to move to the front as the battle-pig carrying Ironfoot came to a halt, his army halting several feet behind him. Were it not for the fact that he was warned about what he was actually like, Glyn would have assumed that Ironfoot looked positively pleasant. He had a friendly expression on his face.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!" The man shouted and were it not for the circumstances, Glyn would have smiled. He'd spoken to Scotsman before in his line of work and they were often like this. "All of you! Right now!"

"Come now, Lord Dain!" Gandalf stepped forward with the princes and the half-Elven as Bard told his men to stand fast.

"Gandalf the Grey…and the princes of Erebor…I'm curious to know what you're doin' down here with that woodland sprite instead of standing by your uncle."

"I travelled with Thorin and his Company on this journey…I consider them friends." Glyn spoke firmly but politely. "Glyndwr Magnus…at your service, Lord Dain." He bowed respectfully. If the Lord of the Iron Hills was surprised by how courteous the 'Elf' was, it didn't show. "I understand your prejudice against my kind…but know that I joined this quest so that the mountain may be reclaimed from the dragon."

"Yet here you are, lad…stood alongside these forest fairies."

"In this conflict, I consider myself a neutral party. I don't wish to see it come to war."

"In that case…" Dain turned to Gandalf. "…Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" Gandalf said and despite knowing that Dain was bull-headed, the Welshman hoped he would not go to war knowing that Orcs were on the way.

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain said defiantly. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil said and Glyn rolled his eyes.

"You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain shouted as he turned to his army. "Do not harm the Princes or the Elf clad in silver armour!"

One of the Dwarves yelled out a command in their own tongue whilst the Elven archers retreated behind a line of spearmen. Now more than ever, conflict seemed apparent to Glyn and alongside Fili and Kili, he was caught right in the middle. Just as they prepared to charge, a rumbling could be heard and they all turned in the direction of the source.

"Were-worms…" Gandalf whispered in horror.

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, giant worms with gaping maws burst through the stone, crushing giant boulders in their jaws. They soon retreated back into the holes.

"Oh come on…" Dain sounded exasperated.

They heard a bellowing voice from high up then, speaking what could only be Black Speech. Glyn knew that it belonged to Azog and though he couldn't understand the language, he knew exactly who he was commanding. Legions of Orcs began to emerge from the four tunnels then and he looked to both princes who looked at him with confidence.

"We fight. Will you join us?" Fili asked and the other looked down for a moment. "Glyn…" Fili called to him softly and he looked up, nervous but still determined.

"I will fight…"

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain said.

Dismounting their horses, Fili, Kili and Glyn joined the Dwarves as they formed a shield wall. Behind the Dwarves forming the barrier, they drew their swords.

"Are you ready?" Fili asked as he got into a ready stance.

"Is one ever ready for war?"

"We are about to find out…" Fili said with a small smile. "Stay by my side…"

"Of course…"

 **And that's it for the time being. I'm getting a new laptop tomorrow and fully intend to get another update out to you. It's the least I owe you given my long hiatus! Damn it feels good to be back!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – The Battle

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **Rate and review guys!**

Looking back to the Elves hopefully, Glyn was disappointed when he saw that they made no move to help the Dwarves. Despite this, he turned back around to face the approaching army, determination winning out over his nerves. With a firm grip on both of his swords, the Welshman prepared for the weight of the Orc army to crash down upon them when a flash of gold could be seen out the corner of his eye.

The Elves leapt over the assembled Dwarven army and began to fight the Orcs, the surprise actually giving them an advantage.

With battle cries, Glyn, Fili and Kili joined the charge with the Dwarves. The Welshman wasted little time in stabbing two Orcs, one on each sword before pulling back his weapons and slashing the neck of another Orc that got to close. Parrying and attack from another with Dur Glas, he used the other sword to slash the leg of his assailant, bringing it down with a howl of pain. As it writhed, Glyn used Dur Glas, driving it into the gut of the Orc and putting it down for once.

"You've been listening to my lessons!" Fili grinned as he threw a concealed dagger at a nearby Orc.

"Well of course I have!" He practically rolled his eyes in the middle of battle.

"Behind you!" Kili shouted, shooting an Orc that was about to bring it's sword down upon the half-Elven's back.

"Thanks, Ki!" Glyn turned to slash the neck of another Orc.

"I was worried you hadn't taken it in! Y'know…been an Elf and all." He teased lightly.

"You're lucky I'm so fond of you or I'd give you a right good thrashing." Glyn said as he stood back to back with Fili. "Are you sure it's wise to engage in banter whilst we have these lovely chaps bearing down on us?"

"Just keeping things light. After all, this fight decides the fate of Erebor." The fair-haired prince said with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm acutely aware of what is at stake, Fili." Glyn muttered good-naturedly as he brought both blades above his head to block an incoming strike. "Oh no you bloody don't…" He strained against the Orc.

The weight suddenly relieved itself as Lord Dain rode over and struck the Orc across its head with a mighty war hammer. He spared a glance at Glyn and gave him a nod before he threw his head back to headbutt an Orc that was right behind him. The hit didn't look like it affect him whatsoever and he even did it to a second one.

"Come on, laddie! Step it up a wee bit!" His comment had no heat behind it.

"Yes, Lord Dain." He grinned, stabbing an Orc in the gut and kicking it off of his blade.

"That's the spirt! Give these little buggers a good battering! Show them what happens when they mess with Dwarves and their allies!" He laughed then as he dropped an Orc and slammed his hammer into its face as though he were playing polo. Glyn picked up the pace then. "As you were!"

The Lord rode off, mowing several Orcs down in the process as he laughed. Glyn could only smile for a moment before turning his attention back to the battle. With a grunt of effort, he blocked another sword and stabbed its foul owner. It was then that they heard the sound of that blasted horn and he looked up to see more Orcs heading to the city.

"He's trying to force us to fight on two fronts…" The Welshman realised.

"To the city! Bilbo! This way!" He heard Gandalf shouting, noticing that Bard's people had broken off to head back to Dale as Trolls carrying catapults emerged from the holes.

"Stand fast!" Fili shouted to the Dwarves as more Orcs began to overpower them.

Kili was knocked down by one of the Orcs then and he struggled to get up. Glyn, seeing this, put both swords away and drew his bow, nocked and arrow and fired with no hesitation, nailing the Orc in the back of the head. The youngest prince got up and gave him a nod before getting back into the fight.

* * *

The battle worsened when Thranduil broke off and made his way to Dale, his army following behind and leaving the Dwarves to fend for themselves. Glyn heard Azog's horn once more but did not look up from the fight to see what move had been ordered now. All the Welshman could tell was that they were slowly being pushed back. Glyn heard the squeal of a pig and turned to notice that Dain's steed had been killed.

"You buggers!" The angered Dwarf shouted as he began to kill the Orcs around him with his hammer as well as his own head. "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?!"

"We'll have to do without him!" Glyn shouted as he felled another Orc. His movements were not as graceful as they were at the start of the fight. Tiredness had now begun to set in for him.

"Perk up, laddie! Thought Elves were made of better stuff?" Dain came over and joined him in the fighting.

"Still a half-Elven…" He panted, slashing the throat of another Orc.

"You're not getting tired already?" The Lord seemed to tease as he headbutted another.

"No…are you?" He challenged as he stabbed one with Dur Glas and beheaded another with his unnamed sword.

"Not at all, laddie…"

They both looked up to see that the fight must have been going poorly in Dale. What started out as campfires had turned into full blown blazes as the Orcs overran the city with ease. Before he could even ponder as to what was going in there, more Orcs arrived, one knocking him down before it raised its arm to bring its cruel blade down on his head.

Lifting his glowing blue sword, he blocked the attack and used his other sword to cut the Orcs leg off, bringing it down with a howl of pain. Not even hesitating for a second, he stabbed the creature with both swords when he got up, one in the gut and the other in the chest, piercing the black heart that lurked beneath the armour. Fili and Kili returned to his side then, looking battered, tired and in need of a break.

"I don't think we can hold them off for much longer…" Fili said as he panted.

"We're losing more and more ground…" Glyn said tiredly as he withdrew his swords from the corpse.

The element of surprise was gone now. The Orc had successfully regrouped and were beginning to slaughter the Dwarves. Even Dain had begun to move back instead of trying to push forward. It was going poorly to say the least and for every Orc they killed, several seemed to take their place with the occasional Troll to back them up.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Dain finally shouted. "To the barricade! Fall back!"

Obeying their Lord, the Dwarves broke of their engagement with the Orcs and rushed to Dain, the small army exhausted and facing insurmountable odds. The horn sounded as the Dwarves regrouped at the entrance to Erebor, the Orcs regrouping and forming ranks in front of them. No order had come from Azog yet, no doubt gloating at how desperately small the army had become.

"I'd sooner not imagine this as being the end…" Glyn began, catching Fili's attention. "…but if it is, I am glad you're by side, Fili…" he spared the other a small smile. "It was one hell of a journey…"

"Aye…that it was…" The prince smiled back slightly. "You fought brilliantly, Glyn…"

"As did you…I just hope we did enough damage to make a difference for the other free peoples…"

"We'll do more damage…we fight until the very end." Fili said firmly and the other nodded.

"Until the very end…" The Welshman said firmly whilst Dain rallied his troops to form up. "Well then. Ready for another bout?"

"More than ready…" Fili held his weapon tightly as the remaining Dwarves formed up, forming a wall of shields.

Just as they did so, several large armoured Trolls pushed to the front and slammed their clubs on the ground threateningly. For a moment, all that could be heard were the cheers of the Dwarves and the growls of their enemies. Azog yelled loudly and the horn sounded again with the Orcs moving up. As Glyn and the others prepared for a last desperate stand, the sound of a loud horn broke through the noise and they all turned to look behind them.

Bombur was stood upon the rampart with the horn around him, blowing a mighty tune that stopped the army in their tracks. With his sharp sight, Glyndwr noticed that Azog had turned his attention to the gates of Erebor and though he didn't show it, the Welshman could tell that he was surprised. As soon as Bombur stopped using the horn, there was silence once more before a large gold bell broke the wall, the rubble falling and forming a rough bridge.

From the now open gap in Erebor's grand entrance, Thorin emerged no longer in his heavy armour and with the other Dwarves in tow. Glyn, Fili and Kili smiled as the King Under the Mountain led a charge through his kin from the Iron Hills, Dain shouting orders to his men.

"To the King! To the King!"

The Welshman and two princes joined in the charge and with renewed vigour, they all practically slammed into the Orc army, catching them by surprise once more. The half-Elven tripped one of the Orcs, causing it to fall onto Fili's outstretched sword face first. Glyn flipped his swords so that they he was using them back-handed. He leant back a little, stabbing two Orcs that were located behind him.

"We have a chance now!" Fili grinned. "Come on, Master Magnus. Do pick up the pace." He stood back to back with the Welshman. "I thought I taught you to do better than this." He teased lightly.

"I don't think now is the time for banter, dear prince. We really should focus. And for the record, I'm an attentive student. I did pay attention." He grinned, raising his swords to parry an attack whilst his fair-haired companion ran the Orc through.

"Good." He smiled. "Let's fight our way over to Thorin. Think you can keep up?"

"Oh Fili…I thought you knew me better than that." He winked before running ahead of the smiling prince, leaving a trail of Orc bodies in his way.

Soon, both princes and the Welshman managed to make it to Thorin just as he was speaking with his cousin, the two having managed to gain a respite in the middle of the fighting. Thorin then turned to the Welshman and clasped his arm.

"Forgive me…"

"Your actions were not your own, Thorin…" Glyn reassured him with a smile. "Now…how do we go about dealing with our unwelcome guests?"

"Aye…there's too many of these buggers Thorin…I hope you have a plan." Dain said.

"I do. We're going to take out their leader." They all turned their gaze to the hill that the Pale Orc had been using to direct his forces.

"Azog…" Dain said with hatred.

Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin mounted four rams that had managed to survive the battle. Glyn stood beside Fili and took his hand in his own gently. The other members of the Company moved away to give them their moment.

"Will you join us?" Fili asked hopefully.

"I'll probably be up there later to help…I'll get there when I can."

"Alright…be safe." Fili kissed the back of his hand softly.

"You as well…make him pay for all that he has done here." The Welshman said and Fili gave a nod as Thorin prepared to ride with them.

"I'm going to kill that piece of filth!" The King Under the Mountain spat and he led his warriors up the side of the mountain.

"May Durin be with you lads!" Dain called after them before turning to the half-Elven. "What about you, lad? Are you going to join them?"

"I'll need to fight my way out of here first."

"Leave that to me." Dain said. "Me and my men will draw them off. Make your way up Ravenhill and help them put an end to that pale devil." Dain said, shouting loudly with several of his Dwarves to draw the Orcs towards him.

* * *

Glyn began running, noticing that against all odds, his steed had managed to survive the battle as well. Calming it enough to mount it, he spurred it up the hill. He spotted the Dwarves making their way up their rapidly thanks to their unique steeds. Even though he took the longer way, Glyn still encountered Orcs and he made quick work of them as he passed by, leaving a trail of headless bodies in his path.

Though it took a little bit longer than his Dwarven compatriots, Glyn still made it to the ruins located at the top of the hill just as they finished killing the last of the Orcs. Dismounting, he set horse loose and drew his swords. Although there were no Orcs in the immediate vicinity, Dur Glas had a soft blue sheen to it.

"Where is he?..." Thorin asked as they all looked around.

"Looks empty…I think Azog has fled."

"I don't think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!" He then turned to Glyn. "Go with them, find a vantage point and keep watch. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes Thorin." Glyn nodded before they heard snarls.

"We have company." Dwalin said. "Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

"We'll take care of them. Go!"

Fili, Kili and Glyn made a run across the frozen river and found the ruins in which Azog had set up his signalling station. Quietly, the half-Elven climbed high up to a point where he had sight of the entire area, at least on the outside. Sheathing his swords in silence, he drew his Elven bow and prepared an arrow for when he inevitably needed it and he kept watch.

A feeling of unease entered his gut then. He could hear for miles around but he could not hear deep into the ruins that Fili and Kili were going through. He saw a light then in one of the openings and he almost dropped his bow at what he saw. Azog appeared in the opening, dragging a bloodied Fili just behind him. He pulled the bowstring taut and waited for a moment, his heart practically hammering in his chest.

"Don't even dare, Azog…" The Welshman whispered softly.

The Pale Orc spoke in foul Black Speech, no doubt addressing Thorin as he did so. Suddenly, he lifted Fili by the neck and held him over the ledge. With his superior sight, Glyn adjusted his aim so that he could hit Azog's leg and fired the moment he saw the giant Orc rear his hand back. The arrow had no effect, but the shock of the hit caused the Pale Orc to drop the fair-haired prince. Fili, despite looking weakened, managed to grab hold of the rock face, preventing him from falling to his death.

Firing two arrows in quick succession to take out the two Orcs that guarded Azog, Glyn ran from his spot and made his way through the ruins. With his wrath guiding his actions at Fili's attempted murder, none of the Orcs that confronted him on his way up survived. Most of them were rendered headless with vicious slashes, his sword stained with black blood. Soon, he was stood beneath Fili, who was clinging to the rock.

"Fili! Let go! I'm right here!"

"You'd better catch me, Magnus…" He heard the Dwarf mutter to himself before he let go, falling into Glyn's waiting arms.

"Dear God…they put you through the ringer…" He muttered just before they heard the sound of Orcs surrounding them.

"You shouldn't have come…"

"I wasn't about to let you fall to dragon fire…what makes you think I would have let you fall to an Orc who needs a bit of sun?" At this, Fili smiled sadly.

"We're surrounded anyway…"

Although they were nowhere nearby, Glyn couldn't help but feel dread. Even though he had saved Fili, they'd still be killed…

"Unless…" He whispered, sheathing his swords.

"What?"

"Be silent…lie down."

"What?" The Dwarf looked even more confused than before.

"Just do as I say…lie down." Glyn said as he lay down too. Pulling the Dwarf close with one arm, he used the other to bring his cloak over them, completely covering their forms. Several seconds later, the Orcs had made it to their location and seemed to be looking around, not noticing the two that were literally right there.

The two were face to face. Fili smiled slightly when he realised that the spell on the cloak was what had kept them concealed. Glyn smiled back and brought his finger up to his lips, carefully shifting so he could see the Orcs through the thin material of the cloak. After a minute of searching, they soon gave up and moved on. Thirty seconds later, Glyn threw the cloak off of them and quietly stood up with Fili.

"I've never once questioned the wisdom of the Wizards…and now that I've seen the magic at work, I never will." Glyn smiled as he dusted himself off.

"You saved us both…"

"Yes…but I do fear that Kili has gotten himself into a spot of bother. I can hear him fighting and I also heard your uncle call for him." The Welshman handed him his sword. "Can you fight?"

"Can I fight? Excuse me but who taught you how to use a sword in the first place?" Fili was back to his lighter self and the other chuckled.

"Come on…"

Just as they were about to make their way up the ruins to help Kili, Glyn stopped in his tracks then, his ears actually twitching as he caught a heavy rumbling. Fili turned and looked at him, concerned especially when he noticed the other's growing look of horror.

"Oh bloody hell…"

"What?"

"The spawn of Azog…he's here…with another army…"

"Another army?"

"We have to put an end to the commanders of this host…maybe they'll scatter without direction." The Welshman said and the Dwarf gave a resolute nod.

"Forge on then."

* * *

Following a trail of bodies from their position, they soon happened upon Tauriel who had just killed several Orcs that had come after her. She was looking around, no doubt for Kili.

They went to greet her when Bolg suddenly barrelled out of a tunnel and kicked her against a rock that was nearby. Where they were, they could see Kili fighting two Orcs. The raven-haired prince had seen Bolg attack Tauriel and with anger, he cut his opponents down and began to make his way to her.

Tauriel slipped out of the large Orc's grasp and began to fight back with her knife. Grabbing both of her arms, he twisted, earning a shriek of pain from her. Fili and Glyn surged forward, following in the path of Kili to try and reach her. Glyn practically gasped when he saw Bolg raise his first and strike her in her face, bringing the she-Elf down. Reaching down, the creature grabbed Tauriel by her neck and lifted her up. Lashing out with her feet, she struck Bolg in the knee, bringing him down. With little effort, he threw her into the wall.

Finally having had enough of this little fight, Bolg raised his mace and prepared to kill her when Kili threw himself from the parapet. The two engaged in a brief fight before Bolg grabbed him by the head and prepared to drive the pointed edge of the mace into the young Dwarf's chest. Tauriel leapt onto Bolg in a bid to distract him but she was easily thrown off. Raising his arm once more, he went to bring it down.

"No!" Glyn shouted, firing an arrow that pierced the arm holding the mace. Howling in pain, Bolg let go of the mace and also released his grip on Kili who scrambled away just as the half-Elven reached them with Fili in tow. The three stood, prepared to confront Bolg and he charged, picking up his mace and swinging before Glyn could even dodge. The mace struck his chest, and even though the armour protected him, it still sent him flying. He lay there, gasping for breath as Fili fought with rage.

In her anger for what he had almost done to Kili, Tauriel launched herself at Bolg when he approached her, and he attempting to throw her over a precipice. Holding on, Tauriel kicked off of a stone and launched them both over the edge.

Before either of the brothers could make a move to come to her rescue, more Orcs arrived then and a new fight broke out. Glyn was still down on the ground, now having caught his breath somewhat and he stood up on shaky legs. Grabbing his bow, he fired arrows at any Orcs that weren't too close to Fili or Kili, felling several of them with ease.

The relentless force continued to pummel them for what felt like ages, the three fighting cohesively and putting a great many of them down. Out of arrows, Glyn slung his bow over his should and even though his chest was burning, he drew Dur Glas and fought on, killing a great many Orcs. The sounds of a battle in one of the crumbled towers, courtesy of Legolas, had not gone unnoticed to the half-Elven.

Making her way back up to them, Tauriel recovered her lost knife and joined the three in their little skirmish with the Orcs. Despite their skills in battle, however, they were slowly being overwhelmed and had been backed into a corner.

"Well this is just bloody perfect…"

"I think this is definitely it now…" Fili added.

"Third time's a charm then…" Glyn did everything in his power to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

The sound of Eagles could be heard then and several of the Orcs were snatched up by massive talons as they flew overhead. Frightened by this new development, some of the Orcs scattered and, though bewildered by the addition of Eagles just when they needed them, the four dove back into the fight, picking off the stragglers.

"I've been saying it from the beginning of this godforsaken journey…miracles and oddities…" Glyn said when the last one had been killed and the others driven off. He felt breathless, but then again he had just thought in a war so it seemed understandable.

"Miracles indeed…" Kili said before embracing Tauriel.

Glyn stepped forward before clutching his chest in agony then. His vision was swimming as he let go of his sword, the clattering of the blade catching his attention. Gasping, he dropped to his knees just as Fili got to him, fear and concern in his eyes.

"Glyn! Glyn! Speak to me…"

But the Welshman could say nothing, falling sideways into the Dwarves arms, unconsciousness now overtaking him…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The Aftermath

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

 **This is it guys! Last chapter. I'll leave a more detailed note at the end**

Glyndwr had often partaken in a drink or two when he had lived in Cardiff. He had even felt the pain of a hangover several times when he had partaken just a little bit too much. The pain he'd felt when that had happened was nothing compared to the pain that he was feeling right now. His left arm was in pain, his legs ached but his chest…Dear _Eru_ , his chest! It felt like he'd been run over by a truck.

"Bloody hell…" He muttered as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Glyn?" He heard a familiar voice and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a ceiling of stone. He was lying on a makeshift bed made out of bedrolls and blankets.

"Why is it so cold?" He looked around, seeing Fili sat by his bed.

"We had to strip you of your armour and robes…what remained of them that is…"

Glyn went to sit up far too quickly. A sharp pain passed through his chest and he took in a very sharp gasp of air. He could feel Fili's hand barely touching his chest and he lay back down. Glyn took notice of the fact that his chest was covered in bandages and his arm was also bandaged. He had a moment of déjà vu. He'd once woke up wondering what happened after a night out. Now he wondered what had happened during the fight. He recalled the wound to his chest, but not the one to his arm.

"Not so quickly…" Fili gently laid the other down and pulled a thin blanket over him.

"Okay…I remember the chest wound…but I don't remember this…" He slowly lifted his arm.

"Well you were running on adrenaline…not surprising you missed a wound." Fili took his hand ever so gently in his own. "For a moment, we thought we were going to lose you. I don't know what I'd have done if we did…"

"The wound was that bad?"

"Bolg's mace completely crushed your chestplate…the metal had even pierced your skin. Oin took a look at the wound and went silent. I'd never seen him silent before…"

"Where am I anyway?"

"A bedchamber in Erebor…" Fili said. "Or rather, what remains of it."

"We won?"

"Yes…we won. A hard fought and sorely won victory. After you lost consciousness, Radagast and the Great Eagles alongside Beorn joined the fight and managed to get scatter the second army. With the deaths of Bolg and Azog, the survivors of the first army scattered as well and were easily routed. We have reclaimed the mountain…properly now."

"And what about the rest of the Company? Bilbo? Gandalf? Are they all okay?" He asked quickly and Fili gave him a gentle smile.

"They're fine…battered…some worse than others but at least we are all in one piece."

"I don't feel in one piece…I want to swap my chest out for a new one…" Glyn muttered and the other smiled in amusement.

"You're stuck with what you have." The fair-haired prince said as he passed him a cup filled with cold water. "Drink it slowly…" He tilted it towards his lips and the other did so, the cool liquid both giving him a burning pain but soothing it somewhat.

"So…what do we do now?"

"Well now…we wait and see if Thorin recovers…"

"Recovers?"

"During his fight Azog, Thorin was wounded. He was stabbed in the foot and then in the chest. Both Oin and the Elves have been tending to him but they are not sure if he will survive…"

"If its one thing I've learned about your uncle, it's that he takes Dwarven stubbornness and basically multiplies it by ten." At this Fili chuckled. Glyn gently squeezed the others hand then and smiled with gentleness. "He will make it through this…he's a son of Durin…"

"Speaking of Thorin…he wants to speak to you…"

"Did he say why?"

"No…he didn't. Normally, I'd listen to Oin and make sure that you stay in bed but judging by how you are giving me that determined look, you probably won't listen…"

"Dwarves aren't the only ones that are stubborn you know?" He chuckled. "Help me up…"

It took some effort and there were a fair few sharp breaths from Glyn but eventually he was stood up and they headed out.

* * *

Thorin had been taken to the bedchambers he'd owned back when he had first lived in Erebor. With luck, however, they weren't too deep into the city and eventually the fair-haired prince and Glyn got to the room. Thorin was laying in his bed with Kili sat at his bedside. The raven-haired prince smiled when he approached and Glyn put his hand on the youngers shoulder, feeling Kili's hand on his own.

"Thorin…son of Thrain…King Under the Mountain…" Glyn said as he slowly knelt down.

"Glyndwr…Son of Magnus and from the unknown world…" He reached out and clasped the others hand in his own. "You fought brilliantly…you saved my sisters' sons…"

"I'd have done it for anyone…"

"I know…I doubted your loyalty…and yet despite that, you fought for Erebor, you saved my family and you bear no ill will…I owe you my most sincere apologies."

"Thorin, you were not yourself. You can't be held accountable for what that sickness did to you." He squeezed his hand gently. "Just rest…" he put his hand on the King's chest and focused, feeling the wound heal ever so slightly.

"What is this?..."

"I may never know why one of your deities brought me to Middle-Earth. I don't even know why I can even use this power…" He said with a small smile. "What I do know is that I can use it to help those who need it…rest Thorin…you've a kingdom to run when you recover in full…"

* * *

A few days passed then and Glyn's wounds healed enough where he was able to get out of bed with no assistance and to also walk around without feeling a searing pain. He joined the rest of the Company at the entrance of Erebor when they had spotted Bilbo attempting to sneak away without a word.

"If any of you ever passing Bag End, tea is at four - there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." Bilbo said with a small smile and the Company returned the smile. "Eh…don't bother knocking."

The Dwarves and half-Elven nodded with chuckles, some of them wiping tears away. The Hobbit turned around and headed over to Gandalf who was waiting with his horse and a pony. When the two were out of sight, most of the Company returned to the halls of the now liberated city whilst Glyn walked with Balin.

"And what of you, laddie?" The white-haired Dwarf asked.

"Soon I'll return to Rivendell…if I'm to be an Elf, I'll need to do some learning." The Welshman asked.

"You're always going to be welcome here, Glyn." Balin smiled. "Of course, I'm sure Fili would be a tad disappointed if you did not return."

"Oh he doesn't need to worry about that." Fili said from the battlements above. "I'll be travelling to Rivendell with him. For diplomatic reasons of course…" He grinned mischievously and Balin could only shake his head. "We need to reopen relations with the Elves after all."

"Of course…I believe you." Balin smiled in amusement before heading off as Glyn walked up to stand beside him.

"So…when do we set off?" Fili asked.

"You seem eager to go back to Rivendell." Glyn noted with a small smile.

"I quite enjoyed my time there. The Elves there are of decent stock at least." The fair-haired prince said. "Not to mention the fact that you are going there…where you go, I go."

"Well then pack plenty. It will be a long journey after all."

"You've gained a taste for adventure."

"Maybe so…There is much of Middle-Earth to see and so much to learn. I don't know how long I will be there. Are you sure Thorin will not be displeased about an extended absence?"

"Well Dain is acting steward of Erebor until Thorin is on his feet, which won't be for a while. I'm sure they will be fine without me for a little while at least." He said with a shrug and the other rose a brow but said nothing, taking the Dwarf's hand in his.

"Why am I not surprised? Always one for not doing what he's told." He chuckled. "Thank you, Fili…"

"For what?"

"Everything…for getting to know me…for giving me the knowledge to defend myself…for fighting beside me…and for allowing me to do this…" He leant down, soft lips brushing gently against rough ones, relief coursing through him when Fili returned the kiss, cradling the others cheek.

"You are most welcome."

 **And so it ends. Well, this story anyways. I do plan to write a sequel that takes place during The Lord of the Rings. Not sure if I should put it in the crossover section, the Lord of the Rings section or the Hobbit section given that it involves some characters. I'll also probably do some oneshot stories to bridge the gap as well. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
